Total Drama ROTI: Revamped
by ThePessimisticOptimism
Summary: What if a few more characters were added to the ROTI cast? What if one of them had MPD Like Mike, but her's was a 'special case' which caused her to be stoic? Follow my OC Violet as she learns to control her rampant emotional personalities. OCxOC
1. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!

**Hello eveyONE! This is probably my first time writing a fan fic for the Total Drama Series! *Fanfare* This is only the first of three TD fanfics I plan to write. Starting with ROTI, then going on to All-Stars and we'll see where it goes from there with the last one. Thanks**

**I don't own the Total Drama**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"We've been on a movie set, we went on a world tour! Now on this season, were gonna go right back to the beginning! Back to Camp Wawanakwa, where it all began!"A man with slightly tanned skin and hair walked onto the rickety dock of the crummy island behind him, "What's up? The name's Chris McLean. Quite a bit of things have changed since we've been gone. Heheh. By changed, I meant gotten insanely dangerous." An intern with black hair coming his right eye handed him a drink and was smashed by a large tentacle, destroying part of the dock in the process. Chris laughed, "Awesome."

"The only thing that's still the same is the rules. A handful of unsuspecting victims will battle with other ignorant strangers, speak their thoughts in our Total Drama Confessional. Patent pending. They'll participate in deadly challenges all over the island and risk being voted off by their peers. Last one on the island wins the prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Speaking of our new cast, here they are now." A boat full of the old contestants from past seasons was speeding towards and right past the island.

"WHAT?! NO! TURN AROUND!" Owen yelled in shock.

Chris snicked in amusement at his dismay, "No. Definitely not them. Not this time. _This_ season, we've gotten all new players from all over Canada competing for the prize. And here they are now, the real cast this time for real." A different boat, headed for the island came into view from a different direction.

"**Introducing Jo!**"

A aggressive-looking tomboyish girl scowled deeply and folded her arms. She had short dirty blonde hair and wore dark colored sweats, "You all better keep out of my way. Unless you want a fist in your face." She said, clenching her fist.

"**Scott!**"

The fairer skinned ginger boy she was threatening stood up from his position leaning on the rail of the speed boat. He glared at her, "Back 'atcha, G.I Jane." he responded before taking a large whiff of his own arm pit. She shook her fist angrily at him.

"Why you-"

"**Zoey!**"

A friendly looking girl with dyed red hair, looked excitedly at the island. She wore a red halter top and brown Capris, "I cant believe it! _The_ Total Drama Island! We're actually here! Isn't it beautiful?"

"**Mike!**"

A tanned boy with black hair turned to the girl who was speaking to him, "Yeah, it's pretty... _Pretty. _So pretty." He was wearing a teal short sleeved shirt with a white longer sleeved shirt underneath along with a pair of jeans pants.

"**Lightning!**"

A dark skinned muscle-bound jock in a navy blue jersey that had the number one printed on it, slammed into them, separating Mike and Zoey from each other, "Ain't they?" He kissed his muscles. "Stunning!"

"**Brick!**"

The black haired guy with light colored skin who caught Zoey immediately dropped her at the call of his name and saluted. "Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty." He had a buzz-cut hairstyle and a military green short sleeved shirt with cargo shorts.

"**B!**"

A dark skinned heavy set man put up a 'Cool guy' sign with his index finger and thumb, saying nothing. He wore a black jaket with a mauve colored sweater underneath that and a white shirt underneath that.

"**Dawn!**"

A mystical-looking pale skinned girl with light blonde hair sat in a 'meditation position' with her legs crossed on the edge of the rail, "Oh, Your aura is a lovely green with a dash of yellow." B gave her a confused look "That's good, It fits you quite well."

"**Dakota!**"

"Hey, there!" A slightly tanned blonde girl with white framed sun glasses greeted energetically. She was wearing a cherry blossom pink halter top and darker colored pants. You could almost hear generic pop music playing as she spoke, "Dakota here! I'm here to-"

"**Anne Maria!**"

A Hispanic heavily tanned girl sprayed her big poofy brown hair with a hair spray, "Oh yeah, three more coats outta do it." She was a magenta crop top and light blue jeans pants.

Dakota pushed Anne Maria out of the frame, "Hey! Who said you could pan away?!" In retaliation, she sprayed Dakota in the face with her hair spray angrily. "Who're you pushing, Blondie!?"

"**Stacy!**"

"My great aunt Millie invented suntans, before people just smeared themselves in clay." The brown haired, heavy set girl in the pink track suit said, before she too was sprayed.

"**Cameron!**"

The dark skinned, scrawny boy with glasses and a red sweater looked around in excitement, "Crisp outside air and not bubble air! A real life ocean! And Avialae!" A small flock of birds flew in his direction, knocking him down to a lower level of the boat.

"**Sam!**"

The slightly chunky boy with curly brown hair played is game, unaware of Cameron, who fell close enough to him to see, "Oh, Score! Level 100 Blaziken with Speed Boost and Flame Plate! Finally, I can use my Megastone!"

"**Violet!**"

A girl with blue eyes and long wavy black hair hair with two Violet streaks in the front noticed the boy's fall and helped him up, her general expression was nonchalant and her eyes were half lidded. "Uh... you okay? That was a pretty hard fall you took there." She wore a light blue sweater with connecting pockets, jeans shorts with a violet flower design on the left leg, peach colored socks and light blue sneakers.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Cameron thanked.

"No, problem."

"**Nikolai!**"

"Uh, hey that was, uh, pretty nice of you." The flustered green eyed blonde boy said. He wore an open red flannel button up shirt with a white short sleeve shirt underneath and dark jeans pants.

"Thanks. It was nothing." Violet said.

"**Cleo!**"

A girl with shoulder length bright blonde hair scoffed, "It really was nothing. Anything you could possibly do will pale in comparison to me, Cleo the vampire queen." She wore a sleeveless Purple and black, Gothic Lolita like dress that reached above her knees, black and white striped stockings and black pumps. She held a black umbrella tightly over her head.

"And Jean."

A boy with brown hair and black glasses, "Um...Vampire queen...?" She asked shyly. He wore a striped beige and red shirt and jeans pants.

"That's right! I'm a decedent of the King of Vampires, Dracula. Aren't you impressed?" She said, expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, that's... pretty cool." He said, quietly.

"Glorious!" She clapped her hands together, "I usually don't fraternize with humans, but you are an exception!" She said, petting his head.

"Thanks?"

"Yep. It's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever!" Chris said, pulling out a remote with a single red button and pushing it. The boat blew up, throwing the contestants into the water. "Right here on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

Cameron landed harshly on a rock, "Is this what agony tastes like?!"

Anne Maria was angrily swimming past the injured boy, "Chris is _SO_ going down for this!" she yelled.

Jo competitively swam, pushing Zoey and Stacy out of her way. She flipped off of Sam's head, "Out of the way! Athlete coming through!"

Cameron, taking in the pain, slid into the water and began flailing around, calling for help.

"Loser." Scott insulted.

"I've got you, Kid!" Lightning yelled, carrying the poor nerdy boy with one hand out of the water

"We're all the same age!" He corrected.

Dakota lied on her stomach with her feet in the air on an inflatable life raft while she pretended not to notice another boat next to her. It was filled with paparazzi taking photo of her as she sat. "Hey, you guys!. I'll never know hoe you guys keep finding me!"

"Uh, _Chica_? you texted us to come all the way over here." a Spanish photographer responded. "Remember? Your _papi_ paid us?"

"For crying out loud!" Chris yelled from his seat in front of the screen showing the new competitors, "Uninvited guests, over." He spoke into a walkie talkie.

Chef, a burly dark skinned man, planted a bomb with Chris' face on it on the back of the boat, blowing them sky high, including Dakota who landed in the hand Lightning was using to hold Cameron, knocking him into Maria's metal-like hair.

"Ay! Keep ya hands off the hair, Four eyes!" She said, before swimming away. Cameron fell into the water in pain yet again.

"This is ridiculous." Violet said as she stood on a flat topped rock, completely dry. She folded her arms. "Chris could have killed us."

Nikolai swam up next her and held onto the rock, "How are you not wet?"

Violet looked at her surroundings, not looking at him, "I landed onto this rock after the blast."

"Well, uh... You can ride on my back or something, y'know if you don't want to swim... or whatever." He offered rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hmm? Oh, no thanks. I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, though." She said simply before, diving in and swimming away.

"Man, she's good." He said, impressed. "And... so cool."

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_Violet looked around unimpressed by the lighthouse, "So this is confessional. It's pretty nice that I'm on TV and all. Definitely wasn't expecting to be blown from a speed boat on the first episode, though." Her eyes suddenly became a tint of yellow and her calm demeanor shattered immediately. She held her arms and went into fetal position, "Is Chris crazy?! We could have died! W-What if they're all trying to kill me?! Agh! Too much pressure!" Her eyes changed back to blue and she was calm again. "Wait- what was I saying? Why was I all hunched up?"_

_"I cant believe I'm here. Like, I'm really on Total Drama!" Nikolai sighed a bit, "Violet... She seems really nice, pretty, and they way she was all calm even though were were blown from a boat is so cool! I only thought girls like that were in those drama shows...! Or anime. But, She'd never go for a guy like me. I have no real redeeming qualities. I've never really talked to a girl before, either. Last time I did I almost wet my pants! Oh... God. I should have... said that. Anyway! I'm pretty good at... puzzles? But, I doubt I can impress a girl that way. I wonder what I can do to get her attention."_

* * *

"Oh, I wish my cousin Geraldine, three times removed was here to help. He invented inflatable life preservers and floatation devices!" Stacy said before sinking into the water.

"Hold on I'll save you!" Mike and Zoey said simultaneously.

"Oh, no. Ladies first." Mike said trying to be a gentleman.

"No, please I couldnt! You can save her." Zoey insisted.

"Well, I mean if you insist." Mike said,

"If someone doesn't save her, she'll drown." Violet said, swimming past. Stacy grabbed Mikes head dragging him down with her.

"Hold on!" Astonishingly Zoey was able to quickly pull them both up.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Mike said, in relief.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_Mike spun the toilet roll and rested his hand on his lap, as he sat in the confessional, "Okay, first confession. What to say? So, um, that Zoey girl. She... Nice. Okay, **really** nice." He gushed. "But, I doubt she'd give a guy like me the time of day. I kinda have this... habit. I just hope wont mess up my chances with her."_

_"Wow! I'm gonna say it again! I cant believe I'm actually here!" Zoey said excitedly. "__It's the Total Drama Confessional! I cant wait for the teams to be picked! Everyone here seems to be pretty nice!_ I wonder if I'll make some new friends or even a best friend! But, I'd have to have friends in the first place to make new ones." She thoyght for a moment, " Oh, no. What if everyone hates me? Maybe, I should tone it down? Was the flower too much? I thought it was pretty!"

* * *

"How dare Chris throw a superior being like myself into the ocean!" Cleo yelled as she swam angrily, "He will pay dearly for this! I may go as far as to bleed him dry!"

"I-I cant swim!" Jean tried to yell as he began to drown, Cleo noticed this and grabbed his hand, the only thing above water.

"You're quite lucky my supernatural hearing picked up on your mewling." She said as she pulled him up out of the water, "Or else you would have been shark food."

"T-Thanks..." Jean said.

"You must learn to speak up if you're going to be my henchman." She said, pulling him towards the shore.

"Henchman?" He asked.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"I usually would choose someone more... physically fit to be my henchman. But, I suppose John will do, or was it Jean? Whatever they sound the same. Besides he seems to be the only one who actually respects my status as queen. I'll definitely take him to the finals with me. Unless I find someone more capable. But, then again I could use more henchmen. Especially, when the merge commences. The more the merrier!"_

_"The TD Confessional... Uh... What should I say...? I... I never thought I'd actually get chosen. And Cleo... She's kinda... Strange? B-But there's nothing wrong with strange. I think she's cool for being able to just act like that without being embarrassed even a little... I wonder if by Henchman she meant friend. I could use some friends."_

* * *

Jo stepped on to the Island and looked around, "Yeah! Number one! First one on the-" She looked over to Dawn who was sitting on a rock and studying a pink starfish. "How did you- You're not even wet!"

"Hmm? Oh, I used a short cut." She said.

A drenched Brick crawled onto the short, exhausted. "Ma'am." He saluted before, collapsing.

Cameron floated up as he stood on Bea's head and coughed up water.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"I'm probably the most qualified player here. What with my military training and all." Brick said showing off his muscles. "But, I'm a team player, all the way. Back in the cadets, I won awards for Teamwork three years in a row, a Chore-doing award, flag waving medal and the letters home to your mom medal. That's not a real award but if it was, I'd always win that one."_

_"I am popularly known as what you'd call a bubble boy." Cameron said as he, put on hand sanitizer and made air quotes with his fingers. "As a kid my parents were kinda- well **extremely** over protective. I barely left my house. So, I've never swam before or gone camping. Actually a few hours ago was the first time I'd done anything besides read and sigh all the time." On cue he sighed lightly, "But, that doesn't make me a weak competitor! I have a lot to bring to the table!" He noticed a butterfly. "Woah! A **Metallic Wood-Boring Beetles!**" it landed on his head causing him to yell, "Too heavy!" It weighed his head down._

* * *

"Yeah, and my great, great, great, great aunt Gladys invented speed walking. Before people would just jog and run for exercise." Stacy said, as the group sat on the shore waiting for everyone to arrive. "And then my great, great, great, great-"

"Right, right. That's... Really great." Mike said, gazing at Zoey.

"Does anyone actually believe the things she's spouting?" Violet asked.

"I doubt it." Nikolai said, trying to find something to say to her besides that. "T-The sky is pretty blue today, huh? Y'know really blue. Like... A blue...berry?"

"The sky? Yeah, I guess." Violet said, uninterestedly.

Nikolai laughed nervously before slapped his forehead, "Like a blueberry? Stupid, stupid!" he whispered

"Hi, I'm Zoey. What's your name?" Zoey asked,

Violet smiled slightly and turned her attention to the red headed girl, "My name's Violet."

"Violet? Just like the flower." Zoey commented.

"Yeah, just like the flower. I... like your flower, by the way." Violet said, pointing to the pink flower on her head.

"Really? You do? Well, I like your bow." Zoey said, happily.

"Thanks." She turned to Mike "And you are?" Violet asked Mike.

"I'm Mike." He smiled and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Violet."

She took his hand and shook it lightly, "It's a pleasure."

"I hope we all end up on the same team. How amazing would that be?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"That would be great." Violet said. She didn't mind being on teams with them since they seemed nice. 'I could use some allies early on in the game. Even, if we end up on different teams.'

"That would be cool if we were on the same team!" Nikolai said trying to get into a conversation with Violet.

"Oh, uh... Hey, you guys. I'm Nikolai. I see you've already met Violet. She and I, we, uh We're, uh..." Nikolai st

"...We just met." Violet finished for him.

Sam then washed up on shore with his game console up in the air in an attempt to protect it and coughed up a fish.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_Sam laughed embarrassed, "I should have played that Wii fitness game before I came here," He laughed again, "I hope I don't get voted off first, though. That would be really embarrassing, but if I power through long enough to be voted off sixth or even seventh how cool would that be, huh?" He laughed again before going back to his game._

* * *

"So stoked to be here. I've been watching Total Drama forever. Who knows? Maybe I'll even make some new friends." Zoe said.

"Oh, you were an only child so, that's very good for you, Zoey.." Dawn said,

Zoey made a face that was close to utter shock, "H-How did you know about that?"

"I can see straight into your soul. You were so lonely..." Dawn took Zoey's hand. "It must have been so hard for you.." Zoey pulled back her hand.

"And you, Violet. Your aura is so mixed and muddied I can hardly read it clearly. Your childhood must of been dreadful, what with your family and your special case Mu-" Violet quickly covered Dawn's mouth with her hand.

"No, no. None of that." Violet said, 'How does she know about that?' Violet thought.

Feedback could be heard over the loud speaker followed by Chris' voice, "Attention fresh meat. See the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife. That would be bad."

"Heh! Yeah right. I guess we shouldn't bother the deers and " Lightning said mockingly, nudging Sam's shoulder.

"Even the smallest bit of noise" A loud alarm exploded from the loud speaker through the forest, in the distance a roar resounded and trees were knocked over, causing the teens to run quickly through the trail.

* * *

Joe and Lightning made it first, Lightning being second. "Yes." Jo cheered. "Sorry, you had to lose to a girl."

Lightning looked around, "What girl? I didn't lose bro. Lightning never loses."

Chris arrived on an ATV, "Captain Show off, take two steps to your left. No... you're left. You're on team A. Yo, G.I Jo. You're on the right and Team B." Scott arrived. "Stank Pits you're on Team A. Corporal Brick house you're Team B."

Brick saluted, "Sir yes sir!"

B arrived knocking Brick over, "Silent Giant, Team A." B turned to show Cameron hanging on his hood, "Bubble boy, Team B."

"Alrighty, then.." Cameron said, running over to Jo's side. Zoe and Mike arrived next,

"Zoey the Only, you're Team B."

"I'm just an only child." Zoe defended. "Seriously."

"Miss Clairvoyance, Team A." Dawn arrived quietly, scaring Mike, "Saved by a girl, you're Team B." Nikolai and Violet arrived next, Nikolai was heaving and Violet barely breathing hard.

"You okay?" Violet asked.

"Yeah... I'm good... Just not in the best shape..." Nikolai said, still heaving.

"King Awkward, Team B. Stoic Violet, Team B." Chris said. (As opposed to Shrinking Violet. Get it? Get it? ...Sorry, I'll leave now.)

"Yes!" Nikolai cheered. "Pretty cool were on the same team, huh? Violet?" Violet had already went over to the team.

"Aww..." He groaned

"Wallflower, Team A, Blood sucker, Team A."

"How rude!" Cleo responded, but quickly discarded it, "But, magnificent! My henchman and I shall be on the same team." Cleo said grabbing Jean's upper arm and pulling him over to their team, "Let's go!"

"Thanks goodness." He said quietly.

"Princess wannabe, Team A. Jersey, Team B." Sam dragged himself over the finish line, "Yo game nerd, Team A."

"My great, great, great, great Uncle Marth, won the first Marathon so they named the race Marathon and they've been won by my great, great great..." Stacy collapsed before she could finish.

"And Bigmouth Stacy, Team A."

"What was making that noise in the forest!?" Scott asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was the cry of an animal from no known species." Cameron said.

"Relax, It'll make sense eventually." Chris began to laugh maniacally, "Now, this season of Total Drama will be a little different. For example, in every episode, someone will be eliminated." Everyone gasped.

"Every episode?" Cleo exclaimed. "Why every episode?"

"It's never been that hard before." Zoey said.

"I know, right. How will I _ever_ top myself." Chris said, smirking. "But, because you're all greenhorns, I've decided cut give you a break and hide **this** somewhere on the camp grounds." He held up a mini bust of his head, "A wooden McLean brand Chris bust. Your pass back into the game if your teammates vote you off. Whoever finds this bad boy will have the most power then any other player in Total Drama History! "Moving on, Time for the team names." Chris said, choosing to ignore the comment.

"Oh, oh! We'll be named Team Lightning!" Lightning yelled. "Wait no, Lightning squad."

"Great suggestions but I have already been chosen the team names. Team A you shall forever be known as, the Toxic Rats." Chris said.

Sam chuckled, "Awesome!"

"Team B, you shall be henceforth known as the Mutant Maggots."

"Why are we named after vermin and larvae?" Violet asked.

"I'm more worried about why there are so many references to chemical waste." Mike added.

There was another loud roar coming from the distance, "It's the monster!" Cameron yelled, covering his head

What came out of the bushes leaving a path of destruction was a small hairless squirrel. "It's just a dumb old squirrel!" Jo said.

"A hairless squirrel?" Nikolai asked, "Gross, Is it sick?"

"Aw..." Dakota cooed before she saw it's eyes blink vertically instead of horizontally, causing her to scream.

"Oh, no! What happened to it?" Dawn asked.

"While we were gone, I rented out Wawanakwa to a Bio hazard waste disposal company. Nice people." Chris said. "But all that waste is a bit of a effect on the plants and animals." The squirrel used its frog tongue to eat a butterfly.

"Cool." Sam said.

"I hope there aren't more of them." Jean said, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Henchman. Since you're still green, I'll protect you." Cleo said, before lowering her voice. "Then, you can help me make it to the finals."

Dakota walked over to the mutant squirrel and knelled down next to it, "Weird... I want one." the squirrel roared and shot lasers from its eyes. She ran and jumped into Sam's arms.

Chris laughed, "AHAHA! _SO_ Much danger!"

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_Dakota sat in the confessional, fake sobbing, "Chris is so mean! Oh, wait a minute." She checked her make up, "Perfect, Okay. Take two." She went back to fake sobbing._

* * *

"Now, lets give out some rewards before we begin. Jo, your team gets gets a trampoline since you made it up here first! And Lightning for coming in second, the Rats get a hacksaw." Chef fell off of the trampoline, causing Lightning to laugh and Chef to hit him in the face with the saw. Jo laughed and was hit by the trampoline.

"So... I bet you're wondering what this What do the item's have to do with this bomb?" Chris asked, rhetorically while holding a time bomb.

"A bomb?!" Nikolai exclaimed.

"Um... He wont blow us up again would he?" Mike asked.

"Heheh... Wouldn't I?" Chris asked, looking at the camera, "Find out after the commercial break!"

* * *

"These are your team totems." Two huge totem statues hung from trees above them. "You need to get them down from the rope, get 'em in the river, and ride them back. First team to the camp gets priority pick of the cabins. But you'd hurry up, your totems are rigged with time bombs. In about seven minutes or less those bombs explode if you don't put them outside your cabin. Starting... now!" the clock began to count down.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Jo jumped onto the trampoline and went flying into the river.

"Well, that didn't work." Violet said.

"I can see that!" Jo yelled from the river.

"Stand back, y'all! Lightning's here!" he yelled, climbing the tree and quickly sliding down. "Whoa, this tree is slippy! But, Lightning never surreders!"

"It's oiled so you cant climb it at all." Jean said.

"What was that?" Lightning asked, because he couldn't hear Jean's small voice.

Jean shrunk in intimidation, "N-Nothing, I said nothing."

"Alright, then. Sha-Lightning!" He yelled before climbing again.

"Boy, I sure wish my third cousin twice removed, Melvin was here. He invented bare handed tree climbing. He could totally give some tips." Stacy said,

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever."

**On the Maggots side,**

"Okay, with with fifty pounds of pressure per square inch, Jo has to land in the the center of the trampoline to-" Cameron started before Anne Maria aggressively pushed him out of the way.

"Outta the way, Short Stuff! I wanna try!" She said.

"Wait, Anne Maria I have to re-calculate for your weight!" Cameron tried to warn. She jumped off of the rock onto the trampoline and slammed into the bottom of the totem repeatedly.

"Uh... Shouldn't someone help her?" Violet suggested.

Jo then kicked the trampoline out of the way and she hit the ground.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_Anne Maria sat crossed legged "Yeah, I wanna win that million bucks but, messing up my looks ain't worth it. Check me out, I'm perfection! The hair, the tan. I'm work a billion, at least."_

* * *

Lightning was still trying to climb the tree and failing miserably,

"And my great, great, great aunt Dora was actually an explorer who founded the Native American tribe that made totems. She made them famous." Stacy said, before B grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the group. They all sighed in relief. He had her stand on a end of a makeshift see saw.

"Oh, you want me to stand here? Okay." She asked.

He moved Sam over near the base of the tree, "You want me on this thing? Sure?" B ran over the the see saw and launched Stacy perfectly on top of Sam. The team 'oo'd' and 'aa'd' in amazement.

"Amazing." Cleo said. "I'm sure with time the Vampire queen could have thought of it."

"It's you're a vampire, then why don't you burn in sunlight?" Scott asked, sarcastically.

"I don't have to tell some mortal human the secrets of my species." Cleo said, folding her arms.

Scott scoffed, "Whatever."

Lightning once again fell from the tree.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"First of all, that dumb tree was covered in some kinda grease. Besides, tree climbing ain't an actual sport." Lightning said. "And If Chris is trying to make Lightning look bad, he'll have to try better than that. I never give up and I never surrenders! Sha-Lightning!"_

* * *

"Let's get to winning this thing!" Brick yelled, jumping off of the trampoline and grabbing the axe. When it didn't come out he hung there, panicking and calling for help.

"Good grief." Jo complained.

Anne Maria followed Jo's example, "Ugh, what a big wuss."

"And he was so confident." Violet said.

"Oh! This is never gonna work!" Mike took a deep breath and his face screwed up like that of an old man. "Gosh Darnit! Hurry up and cut the rope!"

"What does it look like we're tryin' to do here, Mike." Anne Maria asked.

"Me? Mike? _My_ name's Chester, little Missy." Mike said.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Zoey asked.

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Chester?"

Nikolai snickered at the old man voice, "What the heck?"

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"Mike is really sweet but, I don't get his old man impression. It's probably more funny if your from America or something?" Zoey said. "Maybe Nikolai's American?"_

* * *

Brick kept trying to pull the axe out as he hung upside down. The mutant squirrel from earlier ran out of a hole in the tree and onto a branch right next to Brick. "G-Go away! Shoo!" That angered the squirrel and it growled at Brick, scaring him.

"You kids with your fancy saws and axes. Back in the day we were fine with stones to cut ropes!" He threw the stone and it hit the squirrel in the face, enraging it. The squirrel shot Lightning from it's eyes at the group.

"Whoa!" Violet's eyes became yellow, she jumped for cover and curled up into fetal position, "Oh god! We're going to die! There's no way we'll survive on this Island! Not with all these crazy mutants around! Too much pressure!"

"Violet! Are you okay?!" Nikolai asked, before having to run due to the squirrel. It continued to attack the Maggots and in the process broke the branch holding up the totem and it fell down.

"Yes!" The cheered.

"Mission complete," Brick saluted, before the totem fell on top of him.

"Violet, we have to hurry up! Violet? Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I don't want to die..." Violet's eyes became blue and she looked around, "Yeah... I'm fine. Why?"

"Um... Nothing?" Zoey said, "But, we have to go now!"

"Right." She said, getting up from her sitting position.

The Rats got their totem down and went to go ride it down the river.

"They're gonna catch up to us!" Jo yelled.

"Ma'am, It's my duty to inform you that we have bigger problems." Brick said pointing out the waterfall in front of them.

"Oh, come on! A waterfall?!" Nikolai yelled.

"My first time riding on a waterfall!" Cameron cheered.

They all yelled as the impact of the waterfall threw them on course for the camp and throwing Zoey to the edge of the Totem log.

"Back in my day we didn't have crazy log rides. And we didn't need 'em!" Mike said.

"Mike!" Zoey called. She was clinging to the edge of the rail for dear life.

Mike took a deep breath, dropping Chester and went to go save Zoey. "Zoey! Hold on!"

"Okay." she said, wrapping her arms around Mike, "Thanks so much, Mike."

He laughed nervously, "You're welcome..."

"What the? How the heck did they get ahead of us?!" Jo yelled, as the Rat's somehow got in front of them.

"Later, mortal losers!" Cleo yelled, making an 'L' sign with her fingers.

**Back at the camp**

"Ah, sure is great to be back." Chris said leaning back in his chair as Chef sat across from him.

Owen ran up behind him, "Hey, Chris! What's up? The boat wouldn't stop here."

"Oh, hey look. It's former competitor, Owen. Who's not going to competing this season along with the other old campers." Chris said.

"Yeah, cool. I jumped off the boat to tell you guys that- What?!" Owen yelled. "Not competing?!"

"I'm _sad_ to say that you and the other 'Original cast' competitors have outlived your ability to generate viewers. That, and you guys have had _way_ too much screen time. Chef?" Chris said, before Chef placed a bomb on Owen's face. He ran screaming and Chris set the detonator, blowing him across the island.

The two laughed, maliciously.

The Rat's arrived at the camp ground before the Maggots, "Whoo-hoo! Team Lightning! First place all day!" Lightning cheered.

Chris tapped his watch, "Hurry up!"

"Go! Get the Spa cabin!" Scott yelled. They carried their Totem and placed it onto the stump, stopping the countdown.

The Maggots flew it and they were thrown off the Totem before it launched into the good cabin exploding and destroying it.

"That suck for you. It had an hot tub big enough for eight people and industrial air conditioning." The Rats groaned at their loss.

"Yah, my great, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle Arthur brought up the idea of buildings." Stacy said. "Before him, people only slept in trees and they weren't stable so their families kept falling out all the time. And my great, great, great, great, great, great aunt Merida invented roofs for the buildings, before her people's homes were just walls, floors and furniture. Every time it rained, you had to get a new furniture, so couches were, like really cheap."

"Can you shut up for five minutes?! No one cares about you or your stories!" Cleo yelled. The Group looked at her, surprised. "What? I just said what everyone was thinking."

"Regardless," Chris interrupted, "The Mutant Maggots win the first challenge! Since they're the only team with a cabin."

"Yay..." They cheered weakly in pain.

"Where's Lightning sleeping?" Lightning asked.

"Don't worry, kiddies. There's got another cabin for you and It's just as nice as the one you lost... Or not." Chris said, as the crappy cabin was lowered down a helicopter. "Team Rat, I'll see you at the camp fire for our first elimination ceremony of the season." Chris said before laughing.

* * *

"And the votes are in whoever gets a a normal marchmallow can stay for another three days." Chris said, But this season one of you unlucky campers will be getting a very... different marshmallow. And trust me, you do not wanna eat it." Chef walked in a quarantine suit with a black box that held a radioactive marshmallow. "That unlucky person who get the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom is out of the running for the million buck, which mean you cant come back, ever. The following members are safe. Scott, B, Lightning, Cleo, Jean, Dawn, and Sam. And the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to... Stacy."

"That's... not very shocking at all, really..." Jean said.

"What...? But why? And I was doing so well too." When she took the marshmallow, her hair immediately fell off, scaring the other players. She sighed, "I guess its the dock of shame for me then."

"Oh, not this time. Especially for this season, we came up with an all new form of transportation. I'm sure It'll be a blast!" Chris said. Stacy was put into a giant catapult, "Say hello to the Hurl of Shame! Patent pending."

"Yah, the catapult was invented by my great, great, great, greaaaaaaaat-" She yelled as she was flung into the distance.

"One down, 16 to go! Who's next for the 'pult? Find out next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island."

* * *

**So how was that? To be honest I hate Stacy with a passion. Mainly because she's not just stating facts like who invented what. She's trying to play off everything in existence being invented by someone in her family. So yeah, glad she's gone. Don't forget to Review!**

**See you next time, friends!**


	2. Truth or Laser Shark!

**Hello EveryONE! How's it going?! Another update for my lovelies!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! 17 new competitors were blown away by this year's challenges! They were treated to an early morning swim. Said hello to the Island's wildlife, and did some Totem surfing. Explosive! In the end, Stacy's team go so sick of her tall tales, That they sent her packing. Hurl of shame style. Who'll go home next and how much pain can I put them through first? Find out right now on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truth or Laser Shark!**

* * *

**Morning...**

**The Rats Girl's dorm**

"Really?" Dawn asked her bird friend, as she hung from her bed. "Oh, no!"

"What's the problem...? Vampire's need at least 10 hours of sleep to be fully rested. Quiet down before I bleed the both of you dry..." Cleo yawned,

"We both know that's an excuse to sleep in. And you pretend to be a Vampire in an attempt to escape the reality that you are actually a very boring person who was to shy to make friends." Dawn said.

Cleo's eyes narrowed, "Shut up, Dawn! I'm not pretending! I'm perfectly fine with reality! I have lots of friends! And I'm very interesting!" She yelled, going back to bed. "Stupid girl..."

"Will you keep it down? I need my beauty sleep." Dakota complained.

"Is that because your desperate desire for love? That must by why you crave fame and beauty." Dawn said.

"How do you know that!? My therapist swore to secrecy." Dakota said.

"I can see what normal people cant; their auras. No offense, but yours looks like a vomit green." Dawn said.

"Ohhh, go eat a worm." Dakota said, putting her pillow over her head. Dawn's bird friend coughed up a worm at the mention.

"I appreciate it but no thank you." Dawn said.

**The Rats Boy's dorm**

Scott woke the boys when he slammed the door entering the cabin. He was dirty from head to toe and looked like he was running from something.

"Hey, man. What's with all the dirt?" Sam asked.

Scott's face went from scared to smug, "Just had an early morning make out session with one of the honeys."

"Sha-boom! Which girl did you kiss?" Lightning asked.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." Scott said.

"You kissed a gentleman?" Sam asked, causing Jean to laugh lightly.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"I'm pretty sure Scott wasn't out kissing any gentleman... or ladies for that matter. For one he smells, secondly if he was just kissing a girl how did he get so dirty? And he was obviously was running from something." Jean said, "He was definitely looking for the immunity statue."_

_"Alright, I was hoping to find that statue." Scott admitted, "Those idiots don't need to know that. Y'see It's a part of my genius strategy. Make my team lose so the other team will let their guard down! They I can pick em' off one by one." There was a knock at the door. "Someone's in here." Sudden a mutant beaver hammered through the side of the outhouse._

* * *

**The Maggots Girls dorm...**

Anne Maria was blow drying and brushing her hair. "Hey how did you sneak that in?" Zoey asked.

"I snuck it in my hair. It was easy." She answered, as she stuffed the blow dryer and brush into her hair.

"Doesn't that get heavy?" Violet asked.

"Nah, my poof can hold anything and its waterproof." She said before spraying her hair, choking Violet and Zoey.

"By the way, Violet. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Zoey asked.

Violet eyes slightly widened from their usual half lid, "What? I do?"

"Yeah, but it's panicked whimpering. Like, _'We're all gonna die!'_ and _'Oh god, they're gonna get me!'_ Stuff like that." She said.

Violet looked away from Zoey, "Oh, that's pretty weird. Maybe I had a bad dream?"

**The Maggots Boy's dorm...**

Mike was sleeping soundly until he gasped and he began talking like an old man in his sleep, "These young whippersnappers with all their yammering and tomfoolery." He gasped again, "Aw, c'mon, Chester. Keep it down." He gasped again, Fine. For now..." Next to him was Cameron curled up in his sleeping bag in the bed.

"He even does his old man act his his sleep...?" Nikolai asked tiredly, "Wait a minute... Where's Brick?"

* * *

_**TD Confessional:** _

_"This is the first time out of my bubble so I had a hard time falling asleep. But I managed to recreate my bubble with my sleeping bag, I was out like a light." He snapped his fingers. "What a rush!"_

_"Mike must be a pretty good actor if he even does it in his sleep." Nikolai said. "Maybe he does theater?"_

_"With the only soldier here with any military training. I definitely got a winning edge. My biggest competition is probably Jo. Good thing were on the same team. Like my drill Sergent always says, 'Keep your enemies close and your rivals closer.' Wait I did that wrong, 'Keep your family close, and your enemies at arms length.' No, no. Hold on." Brick said.  
_

* * *

Brick was out for a morning run and so was Jo they kept running until they eventually slammed into each other in front of the cabins, "Just did my morning 5K run. You?"

"8K." Brick answered.

"I mean I did an 8K warm up and 5K at a full sprint." Jo corrected.

"My entire run was uphill." Brick retorted.

Jo scoffed, "Yeah. Uphill with my eyes shut."

"I ran backwards with earplugs." Brick said.

Jo was confused, "Why earplugs?"

"I don't know!"

"It's a good thing for Team Maggot that they have us." Jo said. "**We** won the challenge yesterday. We'll carry them all the way to victory. "

* * *

_**TD Confessional**_

_"**I'LL** carry them to victory. Just being nice so the appropriately __named clump of solid dirt will be loyal. But when he becomes useless..." she broke a twig to represent what she wanted to do. "Splinter, OW! Why you little-"_

* * *

A loud noise that sounded like a cruse liner erupted from the loudspeaker, "Up and em' my little morning glories." Chris said, riding in on an ATV in front of the campsite. "It's time for today's challenge."

"What, a challenge? But Lightning hasn't had his regular DPA." Lightning said.

"DPA?"

"Daily Protein Allotment, Duh!" He said.

"And Vampires need at least 13 hours of sleep." Cleo said, yawning.

"I thought it was 10." Dawn said.

"Whatever." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"And I haven't had nearly enough beauty sleep." Dakota complained.

"C'mon you look- Oh my Ra!" Sam said as Dakota took her glasses off. Her face look extremely tired, complete with red eyes.

"You can catch some Zzz's after the challenge." Chris said. "Head this way to the Bay of Dismay!"

"UGH..." Everyone groaned collectively.

Dakota pulled out her phone, "Hey, It's Dakota. We're headed to a bay- Hey, my phone!" Chris confiscated Dakota's phone and Sam's game.

"Illegal Item! Now, its mine." Chris said. "This way, your humiliation awaits."

"Bay of Dismay?" Zoey asked as they walked through the forest. "That sounds like one of the battle stages in Total Warriors 2."

"You like action games? If you're into ultimate kick boxing, I may have to marry you." Mike said, causing Zoey to laugh,

"Hey, Dakota." Sam called. "Sorry about before. I was just so taken by your beautiful... earlobes."

* * *

_**TD Confessional**_

_"Earlobes? Earlobes?!" Sam said._

* * *

"Thanks, I think... I like your... Uh... Can I get back to you on that?" Dakota said before walking away.

"Aw, man..." He groaned.

Cleo had a deep frown on her face, "Are you still upset about not getting your recommended 10 hours of sleep?" Jean asked.

"Of course I am! Without enough sleep, I'll... I'll be almost as weak as a mortal. Such as yourself." She said.

"I don't know... how to feel about that. Besides, maybe you should just go bed earlier?" Jean said.

She turned to him with an unreadable expression, "Yes, that's a great idea! I'm glad I thought of it."

"But you-" Jean started, "Yep, another glorious idea, Cleo."

"I find myself enjoying more academic challenges, so I hope this isn't another physical one." Cameron said to Jo

"I bet you do, String bean. I surprised your scrawny neck can support your head." Jo insulted.

"My greater strengths are mental." Cameron argued.

"Well, your _mental_ if you think you can win this game with only brains." Jo said. "Make sure to stay out of my way."

"Violet?" Nikolai called.

"Hmm?" Violet asked. "Hey, Nik. What's up?"

"Nik?"

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"Yes! I'm already nickname status!" Nikolai cheered. "High five! Oh, uh yeah. That... That is a camera lens... Forget it."_

* * *

"Short for Nikolai." Violet asked, confused by his sudden excitement. "Something wrong?"

"N-No! I mean yes! Yes, I like it!" Nikolai said, frantically before groaning.

A smile threatened to tug at Violet's lips at his antics, "Are you alright?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Yeah I'm alright."

"So what do you think the challenge is gonna be?" Anne Maria asked. B shrugged his shoulders. "You don't talk much, do ya?"

* * *

"Welcome to today's challenge, 'The Getting to Know You' Trivia Game! Everyone strapped in nice and tight?" Chris asked.

"It's too tight. The harness is cutting into my shoulders." Scott complained.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Kid size harnesses will do that." Chris said, laughing.

"Harnesses..." Violet said, her eyes on the verge of becoming yellow. "Ohhh... I cant handle being confined... It reminds me of... straightjackets"

"Everythings okay, Violet. Just take deep breaths. Stay calm." Zoey said, in a calming voice.

Violet did as she was told and her eyes became a steady blue, "Thanks, Zoey."

"Don't mention it." She smiled

"I'll be asking you guys embarrassing questions about you, and I mean extremely humiliating. If the camper I'm talking about, hits the crappy wired buzzer and owns up before the time runs out their team gets a point. First team to five points wins part one and an advantage in part two. But, if no one owns up. This happens." He pressed a red button sending Team Maggot underwater.

Underneath there was a two legged shark about to eat Cameron, but they were brought up in the nick of time. "There's a two legged shark down there!" Mike exclaimed.

"And it was about to eat us whole!" Nikolai yelled.

"Oh, You mean Fang?" Chris asked, "It turns out toxic waste can mess with the genetics of stuff in the water too. Who knew?"

"Better them than us." Scott said.

"Anyway, if a team gets dunked, the opponents can steal the point by guessing which one is you guess wrong, this happens." He pressed the button, sending team Rat underwater. Fang was waiting down there with a diner bib. Chris waited a bit before bringing them up. "Now that you get the rules, Let's beggin. This one is For the Rats, now listen carefully. Who farted on the one and only date they ever had." A question mark on the screen about him farted. Everyone laughed, except for the guilty one, Sam.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked, pressing the red button in front of him and being shocked by it.

The Rats got a point.

"Who wet their pants on their first day of school and the last day." Chris asked,

"Whoa, one of us wets their pants?" Mike asked.

Jo looked at Bricks nervous face, "He who sweats it, wets it. Team before pride, Maggot." Brick pressed the button and got shocked. "Ow! Fine it was me!" Almost Everyone began to laugh.

"And It's one all." Chris said. The Maggots cheered for their point.

"Oh thanks, Brick I know that must have been tough." Zoey said..

"Okay, Rats. Who's first name is really Beverly?" Chris asked.

"What kind of embarrassing question is that? Beverly is a regular girls name." Brick said.

B. pressed the button silently shocking himself and raising his hand. "Correct! Beverly." Chris said, mockingly. "Rats get the point, but I would have preferred a verbal response."

"But, B doesn't talk. It goes against his aura." Dawn said. B merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Too bad, so sad. But just little punishment..." He dunked them. When they came up Scott's seat was empty.

"Did he just get eaten?" Violet asked.

* * *

_**TD Confessional**_

_Scott pulled a triangular object from his butt, "A shark tooth?"_

_Fang looked into a mirror and noticed his tooth was gone and he broke the mirror in anger._

* * *

"I guess I spoke to soon." Violet said when Scott came out of the water.

Scott climbed back into his seat. "Thanks, _team_. You really helped."

"Hey! We're strapped in!" Cleo yelled, snapping the harness straps, "Ow! We wouldn't have been able to save you in time anyway!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah! What she said..." Jean said.

"Whatever. You can win this challenge without me." Scott said folding his arms.

"If he's quitting, I'm quitting too." Maria said trying to open up her harness.

"Since my embarrassing secret has already been exposed can I, uh, leave?" Sam asked.

"Ugh, Everyone just calm down." Chris said.

"Anne Maria has a point, let's stop" Mike said quickly unhooking his harness. "Not that I have anything to hide."

"Park it, skinny!" Jo said, smacking the back of his head. "I'm not loosing!"

"Whoa, take it easy!" Zoey yelled.

"Uncalled for." Violet said.

"Hey! **I'm** the host and **I'm** taking!" Chris said trying to get the teens so settle down. "Only I get to say when the challenge is over."

"Whatever, I'm done." Scott said trying to leave.

"You leave when **we** win!" Lighting said pushing him back down.

Fang suddenly jumped up and bit of part of the seating that the maggots were sitting on.

"Yeah, I'm using my backup phone." Dakota spoke into her phone,

Everyone began arguing and talking all at once, "That's it!" Chris yelled. "Thanks to that time wasting debacle, we cant finish this challenge. Happy now?" There was a collective agreement. "Well, you wont be. Make sure to come back after the break for an all new **inescapable** challenge! But before that..." Both teams were dunked as punishment.

* * *

"Good thing the challenge timed out before one of my secrets were revealed." Cameron said.

"Let me take a guess," Jo said. "You still need your diaper changed?"

"I haven't worn a diaper in 4 years." Cameron said, causing all the maggots excluding Violet, Mike and Zoey to laugh at him.

"You don't have to humiliate yourself, the challenge is over." Brick whispered to Cameron.

"No, don't stop," Jo said, "I bet baby needs his bottle, too."

"Do you get off on making people feel bad about themselves?" Violet asked.

"It's called Total **DRAMA**, Poker Face. Not 'Everyone lets be nice to each other'." Jo said. Violet narrowed her eyes at the nickname.

"I have just as much a right to be here as you do, Jo." Cameron said. "And I'll prove it in the next challenge. You'll see."

"Good for you, Cameron." Nikolai said.

* * *

**_TD Confessional._**

_Cameron was curled up sucking his thumb, "Why did I say that? Why!?"_

* * *

"My hand feel so alone, I dont think I've ever gone this long without my video game." Sam said.

"Oh, I hate Chris!" Dakota complained, "I could be texting right now!"

"Wow, we have a lot in common." Sam said.

"How could you... say something so **horrible** to me?" Dakota asked, as if she had been offended to the 100th degree.

"No, no! I meant about the tech withdrawal. Trust me you're nothing like me otherwise." Sam explained.

"Aww, that's sweet." Dakota said.

"Thanks to Chris taking Sam and Dakota's tech, we might lose the next challenge!" Scott complained.

"What?! Aw, no! This sucks" Lightning loudly complained.

* * *

**_TD Confessional:_**

_"Chris should have let Lightning be his own team! The Lightning is used to carrying his teams back home, but those guys can actually play the game. These losers on my team cant do anything but be losers!"_

* * *

"Welcome, players!" Chris's voice said over the loudspeaker. "Now that you're all here, It's time for part two of today's challenge. The **Mad Skills Obstacle Course**! The relay race begins from the **Kick Start**. Forget coffee, If this baby doesn't get you going, nothing will." It was a giant rain boot set to kick whoever stood in front of it. "Then It's off to the race against time that is the **Cannon Ball Run**," A bridge with cannons underneath and on top of the path. "Over to my personal fave, **Wrecking Ball Alley**. Hurts so good." It was a giant automatic rolling pin with a huge wreaking ball swinging over it. "To the **Sucker Wall Punch**." two walls with hidden punching fists and a thin platform for the player to walk on. "And moving on, we head to the **Gang Plank** complete with rabid mutant beavers." It was a bunch of platforms with beavers chewing the poles holding them up. "Then **The Mud Climb**." A climbing wall with mud pouring over it and a tennis ball machine shooting balls at them. "Followed by the **Bouncy Agony of Double Trouble**." It was four automatic balls that were shaped like butt cheeks, "And Finally the **Grand Slam**, where you'll use ropes to swing into the big baseball Mitt. While avoiding those deadly bats. Piece of cake. Oh, and as you might remember, I said the winning team from part one, would have a distinct advantage in part two."

"But no one won that challenge." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I know. But had you all actually played the game, the team that lost would have had to wear these glasses during the second part. But, of course, we never actually finished, so now everyone will wear them!" Chris

"Hey whats with the grandpa glasses?" Jo asked, "We wont be able to see anything using these."

"Nerd goggles wont make the seccond part easy to win or good looking, but I'm pretty sure it can be done." Chris said, amused. Everyone groaned. "Take your positions!"

"First up it's the **Kick Start** and Lightning against Anne Maria. Then It's Dawn Verses Brick Verses the cannon balls! Scott faces Jo in **Wrecking Ball Alley**. Cleo and Violet on the **Sucker Wall Punch**. B is up against Zoey in the **Gang Plank**. Nikolai and Jean will face off on **The Mud Climb**. Sam and Mike will battle **Double Trouble**. And Dakota will fight Cameron for the **Grand Slam**. First team to finish, wins the whole Shebang, and the other team looses a member tonight. Since it's a relay race you'll need something to pass, your mascots. Oh, intern~" Chris called. The black haired intern held two boxes with holes in them and loud animal noises were coming from them. Team Rat gets a mutant rat. And team Maggot gets a mutant maggot."

"Gross!" Anne Maria said, grabbing the Maggot, "What is this thing."

"GO!" Chris fired an air horn.

Lightning got launched by the kick starter into the mud, "And Lightning's booted giving Anne Maria an early lead!" She passed the maggot to Brick covering his face in slime.

"Sir yes sir!" Brick ran into a pole and instead of running around it he kept running into it.

"Sha-bingo!" Lightning yelled handing Dawn the rat. "Go weird girl! Go!" She ran past Brick.

"And Team Rat takes the lead! Or maybe not." Chris said when Dawn reached the cannons.

"Anyone want to switch?" Dawn yelled, before the rat began squeaking and pointing to the cannons. "What's that? Duck now?" Dawn asked it. She obeyed and the cannon ball hit Brick in the face knocking him out and causing Chris to laugh hysterically. Dawn handed Scott the rat.

"Oh yay, were in the lead, hooray..." Scott said, sarcastically. "Were going all the way to last place. Right, little freak of nature?" The rat bit his jaw and the wreaking ball smacked him in front of Cleo.

"Run Faster Soggy Pants!" Jo yelled,

"Here's your wrench, ma'am. Wheres the leak...?" Jo took the maggot and ran over the alley.

"Give me the rat." Cleo said, to Scott who was still holding onto the rat.

"Aw, who's my freak of nature? Who's my good little freak?" Scott said, petting the rat.

"We don't have time for that! Give me that rodent!" Cleo yelled

"Oh, you want this thing?" Scott asked. "Why didn't you say so, Vamp Nerd?!"

"I did, Dirt boy!" Cleo yelled. She snatched the rat from him and went to the wall. Cleo tucked the rat into her outer shirt she carefully climbed the wall trying to dodge the boxing glove fists coming at her.

Jo handed the rat to Violet, "Go, Poker Face!"

Violet chose to ignore the name and ran to the wall. "You've got to be kidding me..." She climbed onto her wall when her eyes turned green. "Whoo! Let's do it!"

Cleo was about halfway through crossing when suddenly a fist came and punched her in the face and down to the mud. She yelled in frustration and climbed up the nearby ladder to B and handed him the rat.

"And Cleo extends the Rats lead."

"Oh, come on!" Scott yelled.

Violet recklessly climbed the wall with one arm, "Look ma, one hand!" She quickly dodged every fist and handed the worm to Zoey. "Man, I am awesome- No, Super special awesome!" Her eyes became blue again, "What the- How did I... get here?"

"Violet that was amazing!" Zoey asked. Violet's eyes became green again at the praise.

"Thanks, I know! Now, hurry! We have a lead to steal from the Rats!" Violet exclaimed.

"Uh... okay!" Zoey ran to the platforms. "That's weird, Violet's usually a lot more... placid."

B jumped to the first platform and the Beavers immediately chewed his platform down making him fall into the mud with the beaver. To save himself, B created a lady beaver out of mud and the beavers fell in love with it.

"And with a cupid-like move, B extends the Rats lead!"

"Yes! Keep it going B.!" Cleo cheered.

Zoey jumped on to a platform as the head of the mud beaver fell off, angering the mutant beavers. They began to angrily gnaw at the platform holding Zoey causing her to fall in. B handed Jean the rat.

"Thanks." Jean went to climb the wall but was hit in the head with a tennis ball, "Ow! This sucks..."

"Here!" Zoey yelled, handing the worm to Nikolai, It threw up in his face.

"Oh, sick!" He ran to the muddy wall and Jean was already near the top. He used Jean as a shield until Jean jumped over and he was pelted with tennis balls. "Weak!"

"Yes! Jean, my man!" Sam cheered when he got the rat. He bounced over the balls, "Dakota! Take it!" the heiress was looking in the mirror when Sam bounced over to her, so Sam went into the mud instead.

"Okay, I've got it! Sam?" She said, holding out her hand, but she was too late. Sam was in the mud and the rat ran away.

"No! dont run away!" He chased after the rat.

"Mike... Please take this thing." Nikolai said handing Mike the worm before collapsing and groaning in pain. "Stupid tennis balls..."

"Don't worry, Nik! I got it!" Mike ran towards the balls, "Okay, Mike. It's just some jumps over some ball you cant even really see. You can do this, c'mon." He gasped, and began to walk on the tips of his toes. "Not you! Only I can do take this on! Me, Svetlana, the Olympic gymnastics queen!" Mike skillfully jumped over the balls. "Ta-da!"

"Whoa! With Mike skillful ball jumping, The Maggots retake the lead!"

* * *

**_TD Confessional:_**

_"I wasn't sure before but, now I'm convinced." Violet said, "Mike must have MPD, Multiple Personality disorder. I know cause... I have it too. But different from Mike's. And I've seen plenty of cases. Well... that or he's an extremely passionate method actor/gymnast. But, I doubt the latter."_

* * *

Mike gasped and went back to being Mike, "Svetlana?" Cameron asked. "Mike, how did you do that?"

"Huh?" He asked, unaware of what just happened. "Uh, do what?" He laughed nervously and handed Cameron the Maggot.

"Here!" Sam yelled trying to hand Dakota the Rat.

"Ew!" She said, scorning the muddy rat. "That thing is so nasty! Can't you clean it off!?"

"Oh, this is great! I've never felt so free!" Cameron yelled as he ran towards the final obstacle, "I'm dead meat."

The beavers held Zoey hostage, "Please Let me go! I dont want to be beaver food" One of the beavers pulled out a bottle of ketchup and opened it, licking his lips, "Didnt you hear me? I said, let me go!" She kicked the beavers in the groin incapacitating them. "I'm so sorry! But I did ask you nice l"

Violet cheered as she sat on her platform, "Go, Zoey!" Her eyes changed back to blue, "Huh? Was I cheering? Did we win?"

"Well, Dakota fans. Here goes nothing!" Dakota said to the camera. She swung and nearly made it but fell into the mud. She coughed up something brown and shrieked.

Cameron took his swing and slammed into one of the bats, falling into the mud below.

When Dakota readied to take he swing, the paparazzi appeared, "Oh Dakota your beauty is radiating! Smile for us!"

"Oh, Finally, my photo opp. Hey, you guys!" She waved at the camera, "You're just in time for my..." She looked down at her muddy form. "Mud bath!"

"No, Dakota! Don't look at them and swing!" Sam yelled.

"Velocity times mass times wind speed-" Cameron began to calculate before the maggot bit his hand, he got tangled in the rope and was battered by the bats until he successfully fell into the mitt winning the match.

"The Maggots win!" The cheered in victory. "And to the maggots go the rewards. McLean brand soaps, shampoos and conditioners. They'll definitely wash off the stink and gross dirt of the day! I'll see you at the elimination, Rats." The Rats groaned in defeat.

"Lightning cant believe this!" Lightning said. "Why does the Lightning have to be on this team of losers!"

"We're not the losers! We were in the lead until, Princess Spin off over there ruined it for us!" Cleo yelled.

"C'mon, you guys. Is winning really everything?" Sam asked, causing Lightning to chase him in anger. Cleo chuckled in amusement.

"And speaking of said Princess and her entourage. Chef? Deal with it" Chris said. Chef used a sling shot to pierce a hole in the paparazzi's air balloon sending them spiraling away.

"How rude!" Dakota yelled.

* * *

"Okay you guys, Dakota has to go." Scott said, as Team Rat sat out side of their cabin. "She's only here for a TV spin off."

"Though it pains me, I must agree with the mortal." Cleo said folding her arms. "There's only room for one royal female on this team. And she cost us the challenge!"

"Come on, you guys. Sure her mind does wonder off a bit, but she's still pretty hot. We should give her another chance." Sam said.

"I don't think that matters in our situation, Sam. She doesn't actually need the million dollars, so she wont work hard to win." Jean said.

"Way to speak up, henchman." Cleo said patting his back.

"There is a horrible dark aura surrounding her, if she stays here, something terrible will happen to her." Dawn said.

"Sha-yeah right!" Lightning said. "The Lightning should vote every last one of you off after today's sorry preformance!"

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"Okay! I'm getting really sick and tired of Lightning!" Cleo yelled, "He's so infuriating! **IF** this wasn't being broadcasted, I would have done away with him by now! Curse your stupid human laws! Maybe... I can get him voted off! There's no way **I'M** the only one bothered by his existence."_

_"Cleo complimented me!" Jean said, happily before blushing. "Not that it makes me all that happy, I mean, she's cool. She just says what she thinks and she can stand up to people like Lightning and Scott while I cower. I'm going to try to follow her example."_

* * *

"Tonight everyone, even the loser, gets a marshmallow. But that marshmallow is the one probably dont want to eat. Okay, now the one's who are safe get a safe marshmallow, Lightning, Dawn, Cleo, Jean, Dawn, Scott, and Sam." Dakota and B were left.

Dakota was shocked, "What? I'm in the bottom two? Why me"

"And the Mutated Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to... Dakota."

"It cant be! No! I can leave yet, I haven't gotten my spin off!" She said, running away with Chef on her tail.

"Don't worry, Sam. There will be other chances." Jean said.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"Aw, man Dakota's, gone now... Now who am I going to repeatedly ask and get rejected by?" Sam said._

* * *

"Got anything to say before your ride on the hurl of shame?" Chris asked as the heiress stood in the catapult.

"Uh, yeah I do! I cant believe-"She was launched mid thought.

"That was a rhetorical question, ya don't answer" He said, "Any way 2 hurled contestants down and 15 to go! Who'll will be launched from the catapult next? Tune in and find out next time on Total. Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**And there goes Dakota... for now! Can you guys tell me how my writing is anything I can do better? BTW Do you guys like my portrayal of my OC's? Leave your thoughts in a review.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Ice Ice Baby

**Hello, everyONE! Another update for you, friends! How have you been? **

**ColorfulAeonSoliloquy: I don't know about all that, but thanks for the review your stories are awesome too!**

**Tdroti: Thank you, friend. I wish I know who you were though! Being on guest and all.**

**Curcle: Thanks again for pointing out that mistake of mine. Spell check sucks when I use FireFox!**

**Don't forget to fav, follow and review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, we learned that even though our campers are here to win, they're all losers in one way or another. Really, really big losers. It was a psychological butt kicking that quickly turned literal and comical then hysterical! But in the end, Dakota got the biggest boot of all. Bye, bye! I love my job. Stay tuned as more things blow up, more contestant throw up, and some even try to hook up. Right here on Total. Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ice Ice Baby**

* * *

"Gray globs? What is this?" Nikolai said examining the 'food'.

"Gross. The worst part is, this probably isn't the worst meal I've ever eaten." Violet said.

Sam took a bite and coughed, "Uh, now I know why gruel rhymes with cruel." he looked over at Scott who was covered in the gruel that Sam had coughed up. "Oh sorry, man." In response, Scott threw his bowl at Sam's head rattling his brain.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

Scott laughed at he carved a stick with the shark took he'd gotten from Fang, "Wimps. I grew up in a dirt farm, I can always chomp on a clod if I get the munchies." he bit down and it broke his teeth.

* * *

Anne Maria sprayed her hair as she ate breakfast, choking Cameron, "Sorry, Short stuff. On the upside, now your lungs are waterproof."

"Wow, thanks." he choked out.

Jo and Brick were having a eating competition and Brick swallowed his spoon, "Easy jar head, don't wet your panties!" Jo said punching Brick's neck, launching the spoon out of his neck and into the back of Mike's head.

"I like waffles, too- ow!" He gasped. "Darn kids! Back in my day we ate with our hands like decent folk!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Zoey laughed at Mike's 'act', "You're hilarious. Unless your not joking... You are joking... right?"

* * *

**TD Confessional**

"Okay, okay. I admit it. I... I have multiple personality disorder. I try to control them. But they never listen to me." Mike said.

* * *

Mike gasped again, "Lose the old man impression, It's offending my victory. But your Russian Gymnast Svetlana, how do you summon such strength and precision?" Jo said.

"I... rehearse a lot... in my mirror." he said laughing nervously.

"This is disgusting." Cleo said, scornfully looking down at her breakfast. "I'm a queen. My palate is too royal for this to be edible!" She said earning a glare from Chef.

"But, if you don't eat, you'll be as weak as the average mortal, remember?" Jean said, smiling. He figured it's best to just go with Cleo's vampire character.

"True... I suppose it wont harm me, unless there's garlic in it." Cleo said, sniffing it.

"I don't think anything in there is part of the major food groups." He said. "Besides it's not that bad. If you get past the after taste... and the during taste."

Cleo grumbled, "Fine, why not. 'When in Rome' and all that." She took a bite and blanched at the taste, "It tastes the way it looks. And that idiot over there has ruined any appetite I may have had until now." She glared over at Lightning.

"There's gotta be some protein in here somewhere." Lightning took a bite and began to choke.

Cleo perked up, "Ha! I take it back!"

"Dont worry, I'll save you!" Dawn said giving Lightning the Heimlich.

He coughed up a cross between a roach and a beetle. "Whoa, that was a close one! Phew! Thanks creepy girl!"

"Hmm? For what? You're safe now little one." Dawn said stroking the little beetle.

A mouse with a swollen head stood next to Cameron as he lifted a spoonful of gruel to his mouth. "Look, a cute little Apodemus Sylvaticus."

"A Wood Frog? But that's a rat." Violet asked,

"No, that's Lithobates Sylvaticus. This is a wood mouse, you were close though." Cameron said, reaching out to the mutated rodent. It's eyes began to glow green and it floated in mid air, destroy the cafeteria, and running everyone out and throwing a fridge out the door along with Mike.

Feedback came from the loud speaker, "Attention players! Head directly to the looming tragedy that is, Mount Looming Tragedy. Your race begins now!"

"Maggots, ho!" Jo yelled, raising her fist. They all began to run with Sam falling behind as usual.

"Did we win?" Sam asked when they all reached the mountain. Cameron threw up in the bushes from to much running.

"If we were hamsters, I would have eaten you by now." Jo said.

Chris whistled to catch the teens attention, "Okay, Mutant food. On with the challenge. Part one, is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to reach the top gets an advantage in part two! you can climb with your hands or use what ever you can find in the pile." Chris pointed to the pile of junk next to him. "Don't worry, this junk yard doesn't have a dog. It has a giant mutant beetle! Big guy's a bit of a hoarder. His estate is full of useful crud and disgusting crud." It hissed and threw a toilet at them. "That is if you can get near it." Chris put a thumbs up and Chef blew a horn from atop the mountain. "Oh, it is on!"

"Let's hustle Maggots, double time!" They all ran to the mountain.

Cameron tried to climb, "Shirt... so... heavy... Socks... weighing me down." He slid two inches to the ground.

"You can do it, Cameron! Focus!" Zoey said hanging on to a branch. She was beginning to slip, before Mike grabbed her arms and pulled her up, saving her. "Oh, thanks."

"Anytime." Mike said, looking into her eyes.

"You guys can make out later! We gotta move!" Nikolai said coming up behind them, causing them to blush. "Hold on, where's Violet?"

"Down here." She called, she was a little further down from him.

"Do you need help?" Nikolai asked, completely ready to carry her up the mountain.

"No, I'm fine." She began to scale the mountain faster, passing Nikolai.

"Whoa..." Nikolai said in awe. "Where'd she learn how to climb mountains like that?"

"Move it, Maggots!" Jo yelled. She looked over at Brick who was easily keeping up with her. "Parents made me climbing wall play pen. "

"Impressive. I conquered the rock in a Sergent Junior boot camp. Dislocated my hip getting my obstacle course badge. Check this out." Brick twisted his body and ended up dislocating his arm, as well.

"Nice. And when did you learn to dislocate your arm?" Jo asked.

"Just now..." He whimpered.

"Are... you okay?" Violet asked.

"Sure..." He whimpered, trying to fight the pain.

"Hey, how did you get up here so fast, Poker Face? You were all the way down there a minute ago." Jo asked.

"My name is Violet." She said ignoring the question. "Do try to remember that."

* * *

"Wall climbing isn't exactly my forte..." Cleo said struggling. Jean grabbed her hand and pulled her up to a small ledge.

"Want me to carry you?" Jean asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of climbing by myself, henchm-aaaan!" She yelled, when Jean put her on his back.

"Hold on tight." He said, easily being able to climb the wall with her on his back. Cleo's face became red and she nodded allowing him to carry her.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Jean is much stronger than I thought!" Cleo said, still shocked. "Not that I think of him!" she covered her blushing face. "Shut up!"

"My mom taught me two things as a kid, how to be a gentleman and rock climbing." Jean said, his face becoming red, "I haven't had too much experience with the first one, through."

* * *

"Sha-zoom! Sha-dooey! Sha-" Lighting said climbing the wall.

"Sha-t your mouth for once!" Scott yelled.

"Get ready to lose to a girl again!" Jo mocked.

"What girl? Who's he talking about? You mean Violet, cause I'm not sha-losing to her!" Lightning asked.

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Is he serious?"

"And will the lady be participating?" Chris asked Anne Maria, who was still at the bottom of the mountain and had no interest in climbing.

Anne Maria scoffed, "Have you seen these nails? These are why I drive with my feet."

Dawn and Sam were currently trying to get up off the ground and up the mountain. "And I'm officially done. Goodnight, everybody." Sam said sliding down.

"Sam, wait!" Dawn said. "I sense B has a plan."

"Cool, I hope it involves not climbing." Sam said.

Lightning kicked some stones causing a small rock slide, "Sha-whoops." Cameron, Mike, Nikolai, and Zoey were thrown back down.

Meanwhile, the mutant beetle, still trying to protect its junk pile, hissed and breathed fire at B when he tried to pick up something that would help. "Oh, come on! Fire too? Seriously?" Sam exclaimed.

Dawn suddenly got an idea, "We must distract his tortured soul!" he said running towards B and the Beetle. She pulled a flute from the junk pile.

"Toss it over!" Sam yelled, I've got Flute Band 3 at home and high score!" When he played the flute a pained, off key sound came from it, angering the beetle and causing it chase him. "The console makes better music!"

"Hey, the Rats have the right Idea." Zoey said. "Maybe we can use something from the trash pile!"

Lightning was about to make it to the top when Chef spotted him, "Chef, you know what to do, Ice 'Im." Chris said in the walkie talkie.

"Chef, make way for the Lightning!" Chef smiled darkly and began to throw a huge ice block down on him, taking Scott, Cleo, and Jean down with him.

"Gotta get up pretty early, Chef." Jo said, when he kept missing her. In response he threw ice down on Brick who was currently making due with his one hand and hurt his other hand. "Hey! Hey, Poof head! Too bad they don't make spray on style! You could use some!" Jo yelled down to Anne Maria.

"What chu say to me? Oh, it is on." She began to angrily climb up the mountain. Chef thew ice down on her but her hair broke all the ice Chef threw at her. "Hey! Quit it! I'm coming for you, Pasty!"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Every team has a weak link. As leader, it's my job to find that link and manipulate it into doing whatever I want! Huh. Leadership has its perks." Jo said.

* * *

"Are you okay, Brick?" Violet asked, Brick tried to but a thumbs us but cringed in pain. Seeing Violet distracted, Chef took the opportunity to smash her in the head with ice, knocking her down to the bottom.

"Ow... Ughh..." She groaned, holding her head.

"Violet! You okay!? You got hit in the head with that ice block!" Nikolai exclaimed helping her up.

"Yeah I'm..." her eyes became green, "I'm awesome, bro!" She said, giving him a thumbs up. She ran over to the and grabbed a pipe, "Get ready! I'm coming for you, Chef!" She said, smiling cockily and dramatically pointed at him as she climbed back up the wall. And breaking the ice as she went up the mountain.

"O...kay?" Nikolai said, confused.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"I dont get it, one minute she's all calm and the next she's all paranoid and freaking out or she's suddenly full of energy!" Nikolai said. "N-Not that it bothers me! I-I'm just concerned!"

* * *

"Man, she's making good time." Mike said, looking up the mountain. Violet was nearly at the top of the mountain.

"Violet's got the right idea! C'mon lets get climbing!" Zoey said, throwing a makeshift axe with leash and climbing up. Mike used two suction cups two climb up, Cameron chewed a huge wad of gum and used that to pull himself up, and Nikolai used two pick axes.

"Feel free to help at anytime." Sam said getting punched in the face by the beetle with a boxing glove.

Dawn thought for a moment, "Wait! Look! Is this why you're so distraught?" she pulled out the little beetle she saved that morning. The giant beetle stopped beating up Sam and took it's baby. "That was beautiful."

"I can taste my spine..." Sam groaned.

"Yes, yes. But, how are we going to get up the mountain before the Maggots now? They're all ahead of us." Cleo said, pointing out the obvious.

"I think B has an idea." Jean said. They all looked over to see that B had built a rocket couch out of baking soda and other ingredients.

"Baking soda? A broken chair leg? I was clobbered by a giant fire breathing beetle so you can collect this?!" Sam said. B waved them over and they all say on the couch except for Scott, who only held onto the chair arm. B let the two wires touch and with a spark, they blasted to the top of the mountain.

"Sha-boom, brother!" Lightning yelled.

"Yes!" Jo cheered laughing victoriously when she climbed to the top.

"Whoo, reached the top! Take that, Chef!" Violet yelled when she climbed up and sat on the edge of the cliff.

"What's wrong with you?" Jo asked.

"Huh? I'm great. In fact, I'm awesome, G.I Jo! High Five!" Violet exclaimed, raising her hand. Jo walked away with a creeped out look on her face. "What? Oh, come on high five!"

Team Rat and their rocket couch reached the top and landed on top Chef in a crash. "You did it, B!" Dawn said. "We won the challenge!" The Rats cheered at their victory, except for Scott who landed late and flat on his face.

"Ow!"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Okay, seriously. Beverly, the explosives expert mime has to go!" Scott said stabbing the wall with fang's tooth.

"G.I Jo? G.I Jo?! She is starting to creep me out with the random mood swings." Jo said, with folded arms. "Freaking weirdo."

* * *

"Slow your roll, Nature's nurse. I say who wins." Chris said flying up on his jet pack. Jo laughed thinking that the Maggots had won, "The Rats thanks to B! See how I do that better?"

"Wait a minute! Me and Poker Face over here got up here before them! We won!" Jo argued.

Violet's eyes became blue again, "My name is Violet." She said, with a slightly annoyed tone.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"I'm getting really sick of Jo and her nicknames." Violet said, "I mean, whenever she says them, you know its an insult."

* * *

"We won?" Brick asked. "Woo!" He cheered before hurting his injured hand and yelling in pain.

"First** team** to the top wins." Chris corrected. "That means the whole team. Your still missing some members."

"Whatever." Jo said accepting the loss

"Die, Blondie!" Anne Maria yelled after getting to the top of the mountain. She clenched her eyes in rage and punched Brick when Jo moved out of the way.

"Ow! Ow! Hey my arms fixed! Thanks a-" Brick said, before he lost his balance and fell off the side of the mountain. "My other arm!"

Chris looked over the edge, "Who else is headed for a fall? Literally. Find out after the break."

* * *

"Greetings, Ice teens!" Chris said, with all the Teams freezing their butts off in the winter wonderland created by an Ice machine. "Cold enough for ya? I'll take your shivering as a 'yes'. Time for part two of today's challenge. Capture the Snow fort. To win you either have to Demo. the other teams fort or capture the other teams flag. Rats won the first part so they get first dibs on the forts."

"S-Sha-beezy! W-We take the castle!" Lightning said.

"I-It's gotta be a trick! Nice on the outside means nasty on the inside. We'll t-take the shack." Scott said.

"I hope it has a fire place." Sam said. "Great the crappyness is throughout."

"Thanks, Dirt Farm." Cleo said sarcastically, as everyone glared at him.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

Scott laughed nervously, "All part of the plan... Is it hot in here?"

* * *

The Maggots cheered, "What a bunch of suckers! Maggots rule!" Anne Maria said, high fiving Cameron.

"Good thing, farm boy is gullible!" Nikolai said raising his hand to high five Violet who was looking in the other direction. She glanced at him and pressed her hand against his, Nikolai's face became red. Violet raised an eyebrow on confusion.

"Yes, this battle is so ours!" Brick said. Mike high fived Brick's newly injured arm making him scream.

"Listen, up players. Here's how it works. Use the shovel in each for to fire the mystery snowballs which you can fire at each others forts." Chris.

"Awesome! I took out my uncle's eye with a meatball this way." Scott said.

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Charming. Real charming."

"Why are they called Mystery Balls!" Zoey asked,

"Because they all inflict major damage thanks to the hidden weapon inside each ball!" Chris answered. "But some will damage you! So choose wisely. Each team has to elect a captain to command and conquer. Starting now!"

"As Team Captain I say we-" Brick and Jo said at once.

"Oh, jeez." Nikolai said. "Not this again."

"Quiet, scrawny!" Jo yelled. "Thumb wrestle, stat." Jo beat Brick and hurt his thumb in the process.

"Never met a girl stronger than me, captain. Not even my mom." Brick said, saluting her.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Seems Brick's a gentleman. He hardly tried. And chivalry is a weakness I can take advantage of." Jo said.

* * *

"Brick, Lazy, Zoey, and Mood Swing. You guys are on offense! Your mission, capture the enemy's flag. The rest of us will defend the fort and fire the snow balls."

Mike grabbed Zoey's hand, "Be careful. I think Scott's psycho."

"And you, don't let Svetlana pull a hamstring." Zoey said. "I'm gonna go other there."

"H-Hey, Violet be careful out-" Nikolai began but, she'd already left. "...there" he sighed heavily.

Mike put his hand on Nikolai shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, man. She'll come around."

Nikolai sighed, "I hope."

* * *

**TD Confessional**

"The guys back home are gorgeous. But they're all hulky thugs and Juvie rejects with a collective IQ of 10. Mike is hot and smart. I was really starting to think that hot, smart guys were imaginary like unicorns and having perfect hair forever."

Nikolai sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do to get Violet to notice me. I suck at flirting." He sighed again, "I've got it! Maybe I can find something we both like! Yes! Best idea ever."

* * *

"Look, I'm captain." Scott said, "Live with it."

"Hey, who died and made you leader?" Cleo challenged.

"What? I figured you wanted to be on offense with those amazing vampire powers of yours." Scott said, sarcastically.

She scoffed and folded her arms, "Don't you patronize me. I'll do what I want. And... I choose to help Jean."

"Alright then. B. Dawn and I will stay here and Lightning, Sam, Vamp Nerd and mumbles capture their maggoty flag."

"The name's Cleo, Dirt boy!" She yelled.

Sam raised his hand, "Um... Maybe someone with a little more leg-foot coordination should-"

"And go!" Chris said.

"Let's book it!" Lightning said, running out.

"Hurry up, Henchman." Cleo called,

"Coming." he said, sighing a bit at the name.

"Great, more running." Sam complained.

"Hurry, my ice is melting." Chris said. "And your fort will too if the sun gets much higher."

Sam was huffing as he struggled to run and catch up to his teammates, when he fell on the ice and began to slide, "Looks like the thunder is going to arrive before the Lightning." Sam said sliding past Lightning. "I'm thunder!"

He slid onto thin ice, fell into freezing water and came up as a block of ice. Chef laughed hysterically. "Forgot to tell you, no man's land is more like no man's water." Chris said

Dawn was cupping her hand over her ear to listen to the mystery snow balls "No, i'm not going to listen to the snowball, I'm gonna chuck it!" Scott yelled.

B walked out of the fort and found a block of ice that was like a mirror and began to carve it. "But It's full of negative energy!" Dawn warned, when Scott picked up a snowball.

"So am I." The snowball exploded in his face.

"You weren't held enough as a child." Dawn said, putting her hand on Scott's upper arm.

* * *

**TD Confessional**

"Okay, she's gotta go to." Scott said, shaking from psychological stress.

* * *

"Just pick one already!" Scott yelled.

"This one!" She pointed to a snowball and clapped. He launched it and it made a huge hole in the castle.

"Huh, Lucky guess." Scott said.

"C'mon, we have to attack!" Jo yelled.

"Cant! Guarding flag!" Cameron said holding of the the pole for dear life. And Anne Maria was busy spraying her hair,

"Hey, Spray Head. Didn't I tell you to go capture their flag?" Jo asked.

"I'm not risking any flyaways." She said, spraying her hair again. Jo took her can and threw it out of the castle. "No! This ain't over!" She ran after the can. "Lousy Jo making me run out here."

Jo laughed, "Too easy. "

"Incoming at 12 o' clock!" Brick yelled.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Anne Maria said, the snowball smashed against her metal-like hair, giving Brick an idea.

"Oh, no. We shouldn't." Zoey said, realizing Brick's plan.

"I'm afraid we have no choice!" Brick said.

"As long as she isn't hurt, it's okay, right? We're not going to make it across otherwise." Violet said.

"I guess." Zoey said, reluctantly.

Scott and Dawn continued to through the snowballs, "Hey, quit pushing!" Brick pushed her along the ice as her hair deflected the ice as Jo, Nikolai, and Mike returned fire at the Rat's.

"Don't worry, buddy! Lightning will get you out! After we win!" Lightning said, before he was knocked unconscious by a snowball from the Maggots.

"Serves him right!" Cleo laughed. "Jean, mind making sure the Maggot's don't make it to the shack? I'll go get the Maggots flag!" She ran off to the castle.

"Um... Alright?" Jean said, standing in front of the Anne Marie shield. "You shall not pa- Oh, my marbles!" He was hit in the crotch by a snowball. "Is... that you... God?" He collapsed to the ground groaning.

Chris and Chef were laughing hysterically. "Oh, its too much! I cant breathe! I cant breathe!" Chris yelled

"You guys get the flag. I'll stop Cleo." Violet said running back.

"Violet, wait!" Zoey yelled.

A huge snowball fell into the Rats fort and a huge beetle fell out. "Whoa! Remember her?" He pointed to Dawn, "She organized your family reunion. Don't hurt us! Hurt them!" Scott yelled. It ran to the Rats base.

"I didn't know you were a beetle whisperer." Dawn said, impressed. Scott growled and went back into the shack, while B used his caved ice as a mirror to reflect light at the castle and melt it faster.

"We're melting!" Cameron said.

"Aw, crap! We gotta do something!" Nikolai yelled.

"Mike, do your Svetlana thing and get on the catapult!" Jo said.

"I... Uh... Oh, I cant! My personality- I, uh mean, my impression are uh, hard to uh-" Mike stuttered.

"And, first up on the vault, five time Russian champ!" Cameron yelled.

Mike gasped, "Is Svetlana!" He jumped onto the shovel and Jo launched him.

"Get the flag, Svetlana!" Jo yelled.

"What in the..." Violet said, watching Mike said over head. "Whatever. Hey, Cleo!"

"Hmm?" She turned around and saw Violet. "What do you want, Maggot? Don't you see your about to lose? It'll be much easier to steal your flag now that it's about to be a puddle of water!"

"This. Isn't. Over. Yet." Violet thought for a moment. "That's it." Violet hid behind a rock and threw a snowball at the back of her head.

"Ow! How dare you!" She yelled. She balled up another snow ball and threw it at her face.

"Oh, that's it. Get back here, mortal!" Cleo yelled chasing Violet and completely forgetting about taking the flag.

"Just a few more feet!" Anne Maria yelled, as she got pelted in the face with snowballs. When they reached her spray can she picked it up, kissed it as if it was her child, and proceeded to spray her hair. She was then pelted in the head with a snowball knocking her to the ground.

"Make way for Svetlana!" Mike yelled, slamming through the Rat's window, ripping his shirt. He gasped again and his hair slicked back and he tore the rest of his shirt off. "Oh! One side, losers!" Mike pushed down Scott and took the flag, "Ay, yo. "You looking for this?"

"Oh my!" Anne Maria, infatuated with Mike's new persona.

Violet stopped when she got back to the Rat's base with Cleo on her tail, "Mike got the flag? And... he's shirtless?" She said, before she was pelted in the head with a snowball. "Ow!"

"Ha! That's for trying to make a fool of Cleo Bellatrix Montgomery!" Cleo yelled.

"I didn't try. I succeeded." She said, pointing to Mike with the flag in his hand.

"What? Oh no! He's got the flag!" Cleo yelled, "Where the heck is Jean?!"

"Here..." Jean groaned crawling towards them before collapsing again, causing Cleo to slap her forehead.

"That's ours! Hand it over!" Scott said trying to get the flag back from Mike, but he was roughly pushed down again.

"Mike, let's get it back to our fort!" Zoey said, attempting to grab Mike's hand.

He snatched his hand away. "Ay, yo, Beastie! If you want to touch the Vito you gotta make an appointment."

'I guess not all his personalities are very... positive.' Violet thought.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' bout!" Anne Maria said.

"C'mon, mate. The plays over." Brick said, "You win best actor. Now gimme the flag!"

"Oh yeah? Over my tanned body!" Mike said, winking at Anne Maria. "Let's rumble!" Mike said, fighting both Brick and Scott for the flag and throwing Scott out of the shack.

"What the-" He said that The castle was quickly being melted down by B's reflector, while Nikolai and Cameron were being beat up by the beetle. "Crud..." He saw the Ice block Sam was in and got an idea, a malicious idea, "Try and talk your way out of this one, Bev!" He threw a snow ball at the reflector and had it reflect light from Sam back to the shack melting it and Sam completely. "Nice magnifying glass, Beverly. That's sabotage!"

"Maggots win!" Chris announced. "And here's your reward. McLean brand hot chocolate. Scald your senses with Chocolatey goodness." The Maggots cheered for another victory.

"Huh? What?" Lightning said gaining consciousness, "Hey, lets go! We gotta win this!" He ran right into the freezing water that originally froze Sam.

Sam laughed, "Sha-bam."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"I achieved two things today. Won the challenge and Brick will be my peon until I render him useless." Jo said.

"Okay, did Vito show up earlier? Ugh... Chester and Svetlana are hard enough to keep in line. But Vito, things just went from bad to sucktacular!" Mike said.

* * *

"B stands for bad man. And Beverly is a bad man!" Scott said,

"I never took him for that kind of guy, but fact wise, it would seem he's that guy." Sam said.

"How can you trust someone so secretive that he doesn't even talk!" Scott added.

"Not talking is in his nature. And I'm pretty sure B melting our fort was an accident." Cleo said, making Scott glare at her. "Especially since it was melting the other teams fort first."

"Really?" Sam asked

"Well, uh. That was obviously a trick that you fell for, Vamp ne- I mean Cleo." Scott said, "He obviously thinks that the Vampire Queen is stupid enough to fall for it."

"He what?!" Cleo yelled.

"Um... you guys...?" Jean said, quietly.

"Quiet, Mumbles. He hates nature, too, you know." He said. "I've read his diary, he calls you fizzle, Lightning. Just thought you should know."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"He might have messed with the challenge, but he messed with the lightning, Time to say Sha-bye bye!" Lightning said. "Hey, can somebody write that down?"

"He thinks I'm stupid! Me! Oh, we'll just see who's the dumb one after tonight, B!" Cleo yelled.

"I know I should have said something!" Jean said, "But, I know they wouldn't believe me! Especially, when Cleo got all riled up! Oh... I'm a horrible person..."

* * *

After another Jam-backed day of loosing, It all comes down to this the following Rats are safe... Dawn, Lightning, Scott, Cleo and Jean. That leaves, Bev and Sam." Chris said.

"Woo! At least I'm not going hope first!" Sam yelled, when Dakota came in hand gliding and landing right on top of him.

"I hate when losers get all... clingy..." Chris said.

Dakota took off her pink helmet as she sat on his stomach, "Hey, Sam."

"Oh, Hi, Dakota!" He laughed nervously.

"Ughh, Dakota, you're no longer competing." Chris said, "Remember?"

"I don't care about the money." She said, "Like, I need it. I just want... Close up, please. Thank you. I just want camera time. People need to see my sparkly adorableness if I'm gonna get my spin off reality series."

Chef lifted Dakota up with a large clamp, "You know how you flew off into the sky last episode? That means your done! Forever!" Chris said.

"No, please! I'll do anything!" Dakota said.

"Listen, Princess. This is my show!" Chris said before his phone rang. "Huh? It's your daddy. Hello, Mr. Milton. How much money?!" He hung up the phone, You're back!"

"Yes!" Dakota cheered. "Thanks, Daddy!"

"As an intern!" Chris finished.

"An intern? No!" Dakota yelled as she got taken away.

"Aaaand... The Toxic marshmallow goes to... B!" B glared at Scott, who smirked at him. "Time for the hurl of shame, buddy."

* * *

"Any last words, Beverly?" Chris said, B was still silent, "Any words at all?" B opened his mouth to speak, "Times up!" He was launched yelling in a deep voice. "Come back for more mutants, mayhem and manipulation next time on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**There we go, another chapter! Thanks for reading! Please put down your thoughts in the reviews! Thanks again!  
**


	4. Finders Creepers!

**Hey everyONE! How are you doing?! Here's another chapter of TDROTI: Revamped! I'd really like to that all the people who take the time to look at my fanfic, and review and fav, all that good stuff!**

**I dont own the Total Drama Franchise**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Last time on: Total Drama Revenge of the Island, 15 bumbling bafoons battled it out in a brutal buffet of bombastica! Why all the 'B' Words? B-cause, B proved that he was a brave and brilliant improviser, who scored big time for his team, until his bitter teammate, Scott botched it on purpose and B got the boot. And now, tonight's challenge is about fear. And everyone knows that fear is a dish best served, in the dark. Muahahaha!" Chef walked in wearing a female Mardi Gras outfit. "Huh? Chef!"

"Wardrobe was all out of monster costumes." he said, completely unhappy with the costume choice.

Chris quickly walked away, "It's all scary! Other than that." He pointed to Chef, "Right here, right now! On Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island! HA HA!"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Finders Creepers!**

* * *

**That night...**

Everyone was sleeping soundly in their crummy cabins when a small glowing butterfly floated towards Dawn's ear, "What's that little one? Evil is lurking? Let me guess, Chris?" An air horn from said egotistical show host and blonde rich girl woke everyone else up from their slumber.

"Run, Run for your lives!" Chris yelled, scaring everyone into running out of the cabins and into the front of the campsite. "Thanks intern!" Chris yelled to Dakota. He was wearing maroon colored earmuffs to protect **his **ears from the horn, but Dakota got the full assault of it.

"Huh?!" She yelled, nearly deaf from the air horn.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"So after Chris decided to let me stay, he put a restraining order on the paparazzi! And now I'm stuck here for **no** reason! And now he's making me like, **work**! So not cool!" Dakota complained.

* * *

"Hey, Dakota!" Sam said, waving and awkwardly laughing

"Huh?" she asked, still mostly deaf. "Speak up- Ahh!" She didn't notice Chef coming and was pushed out of the way by a large map of the island that he was wheeling out for them.

"Challenge time!" Chris announced.

Violet raised an eyebrow, "A night challenge?"

"What? Now? In the middle of the night?" Brick asked, nervously. His eyes shifted around to check if anyone noticed him start sweating, "When it's all... y'know dark?"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Ever since I was born, I've hated the dark. With the creaks, and the 'who's that?' And the 'get away!'" Suddenly the light shut off, making Brick yell in fear, and a water leaking sound was heard. He had peed his pants.

* * *

"Your challenge, a scavenger hunt for three creepy souvenirs. Your locations a haunted forest, a scary pet cemetery and an extra spook-tastic cave. First team to each location gets a special clue. But watch out of booby traps. I really went to town on them. _Heh heh heh_ So move fast and stick **together.**" he emphasized. "You'll be penalized for every player you lose."

"Um, what does the spider represent?" Cameron asked, pointing to the large black spider symbol on the map.

"Oh yeah. There's some kind of giant mutated spider sort of running lose on the island." Chris said, the campers began worriedly talking at once.

Violet folded her arms, "So you really expect us to go up against a 'Giant mutated spider'? Isn't that, kind of, I don't know, insanely dangerous?" Violet asked. "What if it kills us?"

"You'll be fine." Chris said, waving off their concern.

"What's on the loose?!" Dakota yelled.

"A gigantic mutated spider!" Sam yelled in her ear.

"Where? Where?!" Cameron yelled, panicking.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"I have a severe case of Arachnophobia. Spiders are just so creepy. Literally. Anything with that many legs must be evil." A tiny spider lowered itself down next to Cameron, making him scream.

* * *

"There's nothing to fear, but mortal terror itself." Chris said, firing his air horn and signaling for them to begin the challenge. They all ran into the forest. "Get to work, lackey." Chris said to Dakota.

Dakota still being affected by the air horn couldn't hear, "What?!"

The Rats made it to the Haunted Forest first, "Woo! First! That's right!" Lightning said.

"Welcome to the Haunted Forest. Your clue can be found at the base of this tree." Lightning stuck his hand in and something clamped on his hand, causing him to yell in pain. "... In a bear trap!"

"Here, Creepy Girl. Read the clue." Lightning said, handing Dawn the piece of paper.

"Well, well, What do we have here?" Jo said as the rest of the Maggots caught up to them.

"Hey, find your own piece of paper." Lightning said.

"C'mon, let the runts have their clue." Jo said, "I've got a plan." They all ran further into the forest.

"So what's your big plan?" Mike asked.

"Find a place to hide so we can follow the Rats and their clue to **our** first souvenir. Into that bush." The bush they all jumped into was full of thorns. They all 'ow'ed in pain, "Shh, they're coming!"

Dawn read the clue, "Inside the knot is a nest, your souvenir lives with a pest, find Polaris to travel north west. Polaris is the North Star."

"Polaris is right there, so this is North West. There's a path." Scott said, leading his team forward.

"They're getting away! Come on!" Jo yelled, as everyone struggled to get out of the thorny bush.

"Uh... Who's there?" Brick asked, fearful of the darkness and sounds in the forest. He yelled and began running while still attached to the bush with everyone still in it.

* * *

"Inside the knot is a nest." Sam recited, "Hey, Dawn what was the middle part? Dawn? Dawn?!" She was no where to be found.

"What? Did we lose the weirdo?" Scott asked,

"Strange. She was right there a minute ago." Cleo said.

"Maybe something got her?" Jean asked.

"Guys, we get a penalty for every lost player, right?" Sam asked, nervously.

"And there's some kind of whacked out spider running around, right?" Lightning asked.

"We're looking for a knot with a nest, right?" Scott said, mimicking them.

"There it is!" Lightning pointed. There was a tree spray painted green and red. "Sha-Score!" Lighting climbed into the tree and looked into the knot.

"Wait, what about Dawn?" Sam asked,

"We can look for her afterwards." Cleo said,

When Lightning looked further into the knot, a large eye looked back at him and tentacles began coming out of the trunk. It grabbed Lightning, smacked him around and poked him in the eye. "Ow! My eye!" It began to strangle him.

Cleo tried to stifle her laughter, "I shouldn't laugh, but I can't resist."

"Dude, I've seen this is Sea Creatures 5! To fight a Squid, you have to duck, duck, jump, punch!" Sam said, imitating the instructions he was giving them.

"Aren't those just game controls?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scott picked up a stone near his feet, "Or we can throw rocks."

"Oh, okay." Sam said.

Cleo rolled her eyes and scowled at Scott, "Yeah, and piss it off. Then it'll attack **us**!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Quiet! I know what I'm doing." Scott said as he and Sam throwing rocks and only hitting Lightning. The squid threw him down, and attacked the rest of the rats.

"Y'see? What did I just say!?" Cleo asked.

"Duck, duck, jump, punch!" Sam said, as the other following him and got hit one after another till only he was left. "No, you're not doing it right. Uh-oh." The squid grabbed his leg and punched him in the stomach repeatedly.

Lightning angrily got up and climbed the tree again, "No calamari does that to the Lightning, Sha-bam!" He yelled, punching it in the eye. It retreated back into the tree allowing Lightning to find the key, "Aw, Yeah! The key!" up in spiders web attached to his face and he pulled into the tree, dropping the key.

Scott picked up the key, "Jackpot!"

"Where did 'Sha-doofus' go?" Cleo asked rubbing the side of her head, where the monster had hit her.

"Looks like he was caught too." Jean said, looking around.

Sam began to panic, "What happened? Lightning? Lightning?! LIGHTNING!" Sam yelled.

"Guess he's gone, so is the squid. We got the key!" Scott said, laughing maniacally.

"But we've lost two players!" Sam said.

"Yeah, two players who stink at this game." Scott said. "C'mon lets go."

"Uh, well, no. But..." Sam said.

"As a gamer I thought you'd understand." Scott said.

"We still get a penalty for every lost player." Cleo said.

Scott rolled his eyes and looked down at the blonde girl trying to intimidate her but failed, "Whatever."

The Maggots finally caught up the Rats.

"Gee, uh, maybe we should search for the object way over there with the rest of our teammates! Cause It's not just the four of us!" Sam said, walking away with Scott the others.

"Smooth." Cleo said sarcastically as she walked behind them.

"Look!" Cameron said pointing out the tree with the huge knot. "Team colors!"

"Could be trap." Jo said. "We should send in our most expendable player."

"No one's expendable." Brick said.

"Do you wanna play nice? Or do you wanna win?" Jo said, grabbing Cameron and throwing him into the knot.

"A key! This must be the first souvenir!" He announced. When he saw a small spider crawl on his finger he freaked out and fell out of the tree, "Giant Arachnid!"

"Are you okay, Cameron?" Violet asked, helping him up.

Cameron rubbed his back, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Violet."

The key fell near Mike and Zoey's feet, "Sweet! Nice work, Cam!"

* * *

**TD Confession:**

"Mike is so sweet." Zoey gushed, "The way he's always encouraging Cameron is totally cool. The way he's always going into character is totally weird, but hey, nobody's perfect, right?"

"Zoey." Mike sighed, dreamily. "She's all I think about. I least when I'm the one in control." He laughed before sighing.

* * *

"Hey, Zoey do you think this key is gonna open something later in the challenge?" Mike asked, but Zoey was gone picked up silently by another web. "Zoey? Whoa where's Zoey!?"

"Wasn't she right next to you, Mike?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, but she's gone now! Zoey! ZOEY!" Mike yelled running in the opposite direction.

"Mike! Wait! We're supposed to stick-" Nikolai yelled until he realized that Mike was gone. "...Together." He face palmed. "And now we're down **two** players." Nikolai said,

"And we call off the search and forge ahead." Jo said, not caring at all that a teammate had gone missing with a mutated spider running around.

"That's against the cadet code!" Brick said. "Never leave a soldier behind!"

"Oh, never mind there's Mike." Nikolai said, pointing to Mike, who was still running around yelling for Zoey.

"Great. Pointy's still here." Jo said sarcastically. "And you, we're not leaving her, She left us. That means she's AWOL. Now move it G.I _Joke_."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Jo is like this bug," Brick said pointing to the pest on his arm. "She's always trying to get under my skin!" The bug dug into Brick's arm causing him to yell in shock and pain, clutching his arm.

* * *

"Uh, It's not like I don't like this leisurely pace, but shouldn't we be running faster?" Sam asked.

"I'm with gamer boy, why are we running so slow?" Cleo asked.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Scott said.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"I'm heading us back in the last place we belong. Another elimination ceremony for the Rats and It's bye bye Sam, or Vamp nerd, maybe even Lightning. I cant decide! I'm like a kid in a candy store full of suckers! And I'm gonna um, uh, like break em and stuff." Scott said.

* * *

"C'mon let's rock this! With Dakota voted off, I've got killer focus! And energy to burn! Check it!" Sam said grabbing the key and jumping over and shouting of the names of inanimate objects such as rocks and tree stumps, "Mysterious clump of dirt!" It turned out to be a land mine and he ended up setting them all off

"Thanks for clearing the way!" Jo laughed as the Maggots ran past them.

"Thanks, Focus Boy." Scott said, snatching the key from Sam, who was burn to a crisp.

"That looks like it really hurts. You okay, Sam?" Jean asked, crouching down to his level.

"I think I can taste my liver." Sam said.

"I'm sure he's fine. We have to-" Cleo was cut off by something attaching to her shoulder and pulling her up into the trees.

"Cleo?" Jean asked getting up. "Cleo? Cleo?"

"Can't get any louder than that, mumbles? She's gone. Let's go." Scott laughed, making Jean glare angrily at him.

* * *

**TD Confession:**

"I'm gonna say it, I hate Scott. I hate him with every fiber of my being. From the way he treats Cleo to his manipulative ways. Wait- did I say Cleo? I-I meant everyone." Jean laughed nervously.

* * *

The Maggots reached the Pet cemetery, "Welcome to the Wawanakwa pet cemetery!" Chris said over the loud speaker.

"Why would there be a pet cemetery here, anyway?" Violet asked.

Nikolai shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe for the mutant animals?" Nikolai asked.

"We're first, String Bean! Go get the clue." Jo said, pushing him into the cemetery.

Cameron opened the coffin and found a sheet of paper with numbers on it, four of which were in red ink '6, 6, 18,6', "Aren't three sixes the sign of evil?" He asked, nervously.

"Let's fan out and look for numbers." Jo said.

"Um... you mean by ourselves?" Brick asked. After a bit of searching Brick backed into a grave and fell in. "Help! Help! Too dark! Too dark!

"Brick, take my hand!" Jo said, She pulled him out and he began to hyperventilate.

"So dark... So dark..." Brick mumbled. In response, Jo smacked him. "Pull! Yourself! Together!" She yelled. Everyone looked down to see that Brick had wet his pants.

"Oh, my..." Violet said, before hearing Nikolai laugh. She pinched his arm in response.

"Ow! Sorry..." He said, rubbing his arm.

"It-It was wet down there! And I landed on my crotch! I gotta dry off." he said, running off. Not too long after, he yelled in fear.

"Brick?" Cameron yelled, they ran over to see that Brick had disappeared, the same way Zoey did. "He was just here a second ago."

"Where did he go?!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Oh, well. Two words: Dead. Weight." Jo said.

"Hey, Brick may not be attractive in anyway. But he's still a person." Anne Maria said.

"Yeah, your cutthroat attitude stinks!" Mike said.

"It's called winning attitude." Jo said.

"It's called being heartless." Violet said, "We're all competitors here, but we're teammates, too."

"Yeah, I get wanting to win and all, but you could at least show a little concern." Nikolai said.

"Whatever, get used to it. Or get out of the way." Jo said.

* * *

"Find the souvenir, hide the souvenir, lose the game." Scott said, looking around the coffins. Suddenly Fang bursted out of the coffin directly in front of him. With a yell he slammed it shut and ran away with the shark on his tail.

Jean laughed, "Serves him right." He suddenly realized that he was laughing at some else's expense.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"I've never thought that someone's misfortune was funny before. No matter how horrible they were." He thought for a moment, panicking "I'm turning into Cleo and I can't tell if that's good or bad!"

* * *

"Hey, this grave smells like French Fries." Sam said, sniffing it. Scott, while running, pushed him inside. He jumped over a hole, tricking Fang into falling into a large grave hole.

Dakota walked over to the grave Sam fell in and poured a brown liquid in, "Hey!" Sam yelled.

"Sam?" Dakota called,

"Dakota!" Sam answered, "How's it going?"

"Sorry about the booby trap. Chris made me fill it with kitchen grease." She said.

"That must be what's attracting these giant maggots." Sam said, as the slimy little buggers jumped into the grave, "Hey, that tickles." One of them bit him, "Hey, that doesn't!" They continued to bite him. "Ow! Ow!"

"I feel like... apologizing?" Dakota said dropping the bucket. "If this is what it means to feel bad for someone else, I don't like it. I'm out!" She walked away

"Wait! A little help! Ah!"

Chris laughed from his TV room, "Will anyone make it to the spooky cave? And if so, how can they possible make it all the way to the finish line? Less brain, more pain when we return!"

* * *

"Zoey! Zoey! Tell me where you are!" Mike yelled as he stood atop a tree, he took a step forward and the branch broke causing him to fall and lose his shirt in the process. He slammed his back on a grave stone.

"Oh my gosh, Mike! I think I found a clue!" Anne Maria said pointing to the date on the gravestone Mike landed. "June 6, 1806. I'm no algebra expert, but ain't that, '6,6,18,6'?"

Mike gasped and became Vito, "How's a guy supposed to get a freaking tan around here?"

"Oh, Joy. Vito's back." Violet said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Vito? Who's Vito?" Nikolai asked, confused.

"I'll explain later." She sighed.

Anne Maria squealed like a fan girl, "Vito!"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Whenever were alone, he drops the whole Mike 'act'. It's cause he can't get enough of me. And who can blame him, the tan, the hair, look at me I'm hot!" Anne Maria said.

* * *

"'6,6,18,6'! Anne Maria, you found it!" Cameron exclaimed.

"And check it out, there's a key hole. Yeah! Who's the sharpest tool on the Christmas tree now?" Anne Maria gloated.

"Just use the key already!" Jo yelled.

"Yeesh, okay! Keep you sweat pants on!" She said, taking the key out of her shirt turning it in the hole. Suddenly, she was launched by a wood coffin the popped up from the grave. Inside the coffin was flashlights.

"Cool! Flashlights these will come in handy!" Cameron exclaimed, grabbing them.

"Let's get moving. Okay, strongman. Make yourself useful and put that coffin back down so the Rats wont know where to look." Jo ordered. Mike closed the coffin and punched it back into the grave hole, unaware that Sam was watching everything from behind a tree. He began poorly making animal noises to signal the others.

Scott walking over, as he wasn't that far away and smacked him in the face. "What the heck are you doing?" Scott yelled.

"Uh, I was using animal calls to signal you guys. Team Maggot found the souvenirs in the tombstone over there."

"Wow, nice work." Scott said sarcastically.

"What a jerk..." Jean said, before being dragged into the darkness be a spider web.

"Tell me about it." Sam agreed. "Oh, Scott, be careful when you use that key it-"

"Zip it, Ham Hock. Sit there and be quiet." Scott was launched as the booby trap activated.

"Tried to warn you, dude. Right, Jean? Jean?! JEAN! Oh, no, we've lost, Jean!" Sam yelled,

"Who cares!?" Scott yelled, "Mumbles was holding us back, anyway. Let's go."

* * *

"Welcome to your final destination." Chris said over the loudspeaker with an evil laugh, "The clue is just inside the entrance... And down the tunnel into total darkness. Good luck! You'll need it!"

"Follow my lead, Pencil Neck and Stutters." Jo said.

"C'mon, man. My name's Nikolai." Nikolai said. "Say it with me. Ni-Ko-Lai."

"Where are the others?" Cameron asked.

"Who cares?!" Jo said, going into the cave as Cameron and Nikolai went back for the others.

"Mike, Anne Maria, Violet!" Cameron yelled.

"It's so hard to find good help nowadays." Jo said when she found the skeleton of an intern with a note in his shirt pocket. "And here's the clue. 'By hook or by crook, the end is near if you look.' Ugh, who wrote these, William Shakep- Ahh!" Jo was knocked over and wrapped in spider's web. "Hey! How dare you?! NO!" She was taken by the spider.

"Jeez, are they all the way back there?" Nikolai asked, as they ran back to the pet cemetery. "Hey, look it's Violet!" Said girl was walking away from the cemetery with a less than amused look on her face.

"Where are Anne Maria and Mike?!" Cameron asked, frantically.

"They're back there..." Violet said, annoyedly pointing back to the cemetery. Cameron ran after them, "...Sucking face."

"They were kis- ahhh!" Nikolai exclaimed. He was he was wrapped in spider web and pulled into the trees when she wasn't looking.

"Nikolai? Nikolai?" Her eyes became yellow. "Oh no! Nikolai's gone and I'm next! Cameron! Guys! Don't leave me alone!"

Cameron "Guys! Guys! C'mon, we found where were supposed to go next! Guys?" He said, before noticing that the two of them were kissing. "Ew! C'mon that's not what Chris meant when he said stick together."

"You guys! You guys! Please tell me you're here! I don't wanna be alone!" Violet yelled, before crashing into Cameron.

"Ow! Violet!? What's wrong?!" Cameron asked,

"S-Something! Something's out there! A-And it got Nikolai!" Violet yelled, getting off the ground. "Ahh! Jesus Christ! Were gonna die!"

"Get a hold of yourself, girl!" Anne Maria said, slapping Violet in the face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ow, that hurt..." Violet whimpered.

"Oh, no. Now Nikolai's gone too! We gotta go find Jo!" Cameron said, as they all ran to the Spooky Cave. "Jo! JO! This is Jo's flashlight! This can be good!" Cameron said when they entered the cave. "JO! See? This is why we need to stick together!"

"Usually... the ones who don't survive in the horror movies... are the ones who stick together the way they do." Violet said, still unsettled by the entire situation. She pointed to Anne Maria and Mike who were kissing again.

"Would you stop!? We need to focus!" Cameron yelled. He was so shocked by the raising of his own voice that he dropped his flashlight and covered his mouth.

* * *

**TD Confessional**

"Whoa... I never actually raised my voice before. Wow, it actually felt kinda good." Cameron threw up.

"Ohhhh..." Violet whimpered, curled up into fetal position, "Everyone's disappearing. Zoey, Brick, Nikolai and now Jo! Oh, God! I can't take all this pressure!"

* * *

"See any clues, Vito, baby?" Anne Maria asked,

"Hey, what's a clue?" He answered.

"Guys over there!" Cameron yelled. It was a skull with hooks coming out of it. "These hooks must be the last souvenirs! Hmm? I wonder that they're for?"

"Cameron, look out!" Anne Maria yelled. He was wrapped up in spider's web and captured by a giant mutant spider. Cameron screamed as he was thrown onto a large web with everyone else.

"Who's landed in the web now?" Jo asked. "Tan job? Couch potato? Freckle face? Mood swing? C'mon don't leave me hanging!" Her eyes were covered by the web so she couldn't see anything.

"It's just me, string bean." Cameron said.

"Wow, you lasted longer than I expected." Jo said.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"That's the nicest thing Jo has ever said to me. Hey, I take what I can get." Cameron said.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness. They're alive." Violet said before her eyes turned blue again, "How did? I'm not even gonna ask..." Suddenly the web covered her body and she was captured and thrown onto the web with everyone else. "Oh, come on..."

"Who was it that time?" Jo asked.

"Violet, you're okay! Well... At least till this thing kills us." Nikolai said.

"Oh, it's Mood Swing." Jo said.

'Lovely. A new nickname. Stupid MPD.' Violet thought. "My. Name. Is. Violet."

"Hey! There's the next souvenir!" Sam said, as he and Scott walked in. "Hey, there's our teammates. Hey! A Gigantic spider! Uhh... This is so cool my head is spinning. I think I'm overstimulated."

"Sam, not so fast." Scott said running after him. Anne Maria stuck out her foot and tripped Scott causing him to land on Sam. They were both captured together by the giant spider.

"Yep. Definitely overstimulated." Sam said.

"Go get the hook and we'll win!" Anne Maria said to Mike, who ignored her. "Fine. Go get the hook and you'll get more of this..." She grabbed his face and proceeded to suck it.

"Oh, no." Violet said.

"Huh?! Keep your lips off him!" Zoey yelled.

"Yeah, badda bing baby!" Mike cheered, running over to the hooks.

"Ha! Sorry red. It looks like Vito's only into classy girls." She said before belching loudly.

Cleo cringed, "_Real_ classy."

"I thought Mike was interested in me." Zoey said.

"Uh, Zoey?" Cameron called.

"Yes?" She answered.

"SPIDER!" Cameron yelled as the spider went towards them.

"Help!" Zoey yelled.

The sound of her voice brought Mike back out, "Zoey! Don't move I'm coming!"

"No! Get the hook not the schnook!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Somebody do something! Help!" Zoey yelled.

Suddenly, Cameron let out a yell that resembled a battle cry and tackled the spider beating it relentlessly.

"Woah." Nikolai said, "Go, Cameron."

* * *

**TD Confessional.**

"Ah Adreneline. Nature's super strength formula. Someone should really bottle it." Cameron said.

Violet sighed, "Poor, Zoey."

* * *

"No!" Mike yelled, when he failed to grab the web the would have helped him get to Zoey. "Oh, man! I'm never gonna make it!" He gasped, "But, Svetlana can save them all in her sleep!" Mike jumped onto the web and got Brick loose before landing on the web next to Zoey.

"Oh, Mike how did you do that?" Zoey asked. "That was amazing!"

"Yes, I am knowing this." He tried to move his hand. "Why do these ropes feel so sticky?"

"It's a spiders web." Violet said.

"Hang on, men! I'm coming to get you!" Brick said

"No! Get the hook, Dampy Pants!" Jo yelled.

"I need to rescue my teammates." Brick said, standing by his cadet code.

"You need to win. Somebody has to!" Jo yelled.

He was conflicted, "But my code! I can't just leave you behind!"

"Cut and run, Soldier." Jo said, "That's on order!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Brick yelled, He grabbed one of the hooks and proceeded to the zip line.

"Sam, stop trying to be a hero, we're hosed." Scott said, when Sam managed to get to his feet while still wrapped together.

"No, no. I got this!" Sam said, grabbing the hook.

"Stop being such a bully! You can't hurt me any more!" Cameron yelled, still fighting the spider. "I mean it! Get lost!" He stomped hard enough on the spider to break the web it was hanging on and the stalagmites above them.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Scott yelled, in fear of being caught in the collapse.

The stalagmites fell "What just happened?" Mike asked, They were all loose from the web.

* * *

Brick, Scott, and Sam went through the dark tunnel and fell outside of the cave. "Why do I smell pee?" Scott asked.

"Uh, I don't smell anything." Brick said, nervously.

Chris walked up the them, "Well, well. Both teams made it to the finish line. Some wetter than others."

"Hey, that cave was leaky." Brick said walking up to Chris.

"Whatever." Chris smirked, "Today's winning team is... The Rats!"

"What? No. Wait, I arrived here first!" Brick argued.

"Remember when I said stick together because there's a penalty for every team member you lost?" Chris asked, "Yeah, you lost eight. Sam only lost four. So the Rat's totally win!"

"Yes!" Sam cheered.

Brick fell to his knees, "No! I should have just followed my own code!"

"So true." Chris agreed.

**Back in the cave...**

Cameron got up and checked the corpse of the spider and gasped in shock when he saw that it was the old cast member Izzy inside of a spider suit. "Oh!" Izzy said before laughing loudly.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Turns out it was only one of the old cast members in a spider costume." Cameron said, allowing a small spider to creep onto his finger, "Thankfully, it cured me of my arachnophobia. Although now I'm completely terrified of Izzy."

* * *

"Team Maggot, welcome to your first elimination ceremony. And, mmm! This tension is so delish! I could kiss someone!" Chris said referring to the situation with Zoey, Mike and Anne Maria. "Not you, Mike we all know where those lips have been. But, hey. Maybe Brick and Jo wanna kiss and make up? Didnt think so. Where's chef with the Marshmallow of Loserdom?" Chef was currently tied up and at Izzy's mercy as she fired toilet plungers at him around a campfire.

"Permission to speak? I volunteer for elimination." Brick said. "I don't deserve to stay, I did not follow my own code."

Jo laughed, "No kidding, Sir Leaks-a-lot."

"So I'm afraid of the dark, that's what night vision goggles are for. You'd never make it in my squadron!" Brick said.

"At ease, soldier. Tonight eliminated Maggot is tomorrows Rat." Chris said with a sly look on his face.

"I'm not taking the hurl of shame?" Brick asked.

"Nope. From here on in, Brick and Jo will be fighting it out on opposing teams." Chris said. There was a collective gasp of shock.

"Lame." Jo said.

"Thank you, sir." Brick saluted, "I wont disrespect the code again, sir."

"Whatever. Kinda disappointing no one's going for a catapult ride, though."

"I finished filling your toilets with spring water." Dakota said, walking up to Chris. He smiled devilishly, making her worry, "What?"

* * *

"This is so unfair! Why am I being eliminated twice!" Dakota yelled, as she sat in the catapult with a tiny duck floatie.

"Relax, you're not being eliminated. You're welcome to swim back here, I gave you a flotation device, after all." Her floatie then deflated, being the piece of crap it was.

"Wait! I need another duuuuuuuuuu-" Dakota yelled as she was launched.

Chris laughed, "Better. Wanna know who I'm gonna catapult next? You'll have to come back to find out. Right here on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**That night...**

Violet was sitting up in a tree in the forest close enough for her to still see the campsite, just in case some insane mutant animal decided to attack her. She sighed heavily, "I'm so sick of blanking out during challenges. And now Jo's calling me Mood swing and Poker face. It's bad enough that I don't know what they do when they take control, but It's always during the challenges and important situations." She sighed again, "And now I'm talking to myself... Why cant I be normal?" She was unaware of her consciousness slowly fading away.

When she woke up she was in a large pink region with a red dome above her head, "What the hell? Why am I here? I didn't fall asleep in the tree did I?"

"It looks like you did!" A loud voice yelled. She turned to see two girls who looked exactly like her her but with a huge cocky grin on her face, bright green eyes, a green star mark on her left cheek and the violet streaks were green. The other girl who looked shorter in comparison due to her hunching over and shivering as they walked over, had yellow eyes, a swirl mark on her left cheek, and her streaks were blonde, "Hey, Vi!"

"H-Hi, Violet..." The more fear stricken one said.

"Victori? Fea?" Violet asked.

"Yup! Victori's my name and being super special awesome is my game! what're you doing awake, Vi? You almost never actually wake up when you come here." She said.

"Uh, I don't know." She said, looking around. The space was basically empty aside from the huge pink castle not too far away. "What the? Since when has that been here?"

"Oh, right! This is the first time you've been awake in here in forever! Well, we decided to make a place for us to live instead of just wandering around your subconscious plain." Victori said, pointing to her head. "And, y'know to seal up, You-know-who."She pointed to a black door with chains all over it. "Oh, Joy and Mel are in the castle now. We should go see them! Joy will be so happy to see you. Then again, she's always happy."

"Right." Violet nodded,

"Yeah! It was my turn to go get you. And I brought Fea with me!" Victori said putting her arm around Fea who yelled in panic and scooted away.

"Aw, come on! We're the only one's in here!" Victori said,

"I c-cant help it!" She said. "Everything scares me!"

Violet frowned at the cowering girl in front of her in pity. Due to Violet's condition, Fea, even though she's only a persona, knows nothing else but fear. She slowly crouched down in front of her and gently put her hand on either shoulder, "Try to calm down, Fea."

"Easy for you to say! You're calm because we feel everything for you!" She yelled, still shaking.

Violet was taken back but deadpanned, "I'm sorry." She whispered, when her arms began to disappear. "What's happening?"

"You're waking up!" Victori said. "And I think someone's calling you."

"Violet? Violet!" A male voice yelled.

"Is that... Nikolai?" Violet said.

"Ohhh? Your boyfriend?" Victori asked. She tried nudging her but her elbow went through Violet's arm.

"What makes you say th-" Violet asked, before disappearing from her subconscious completely.

"Bye, Vio!" Victori said

* * *

"Violet? Violet!" Nikolai yelled, frantically as he shook Violet awake. He followed her when he saw her go into the forest. His initial plan was to find out what kind of music she liked or her favorite color, anything really. But, she actually walks pretty fast and he lost track of her. When he finally found her she was lying on the ground in front of a tree, out cold.

"Hrmg?" Violet asked, was she woke up. "Nikolai."

Nikola gave a sigh of relief, "Man, I'm glad you're okay. I thought you were dead for a second there."

"No, I'm fine. I just fell asleep." She said, getting up and looking up at the tree she remembered sitting on, 'That's weird. I fell asleep up there, but it looks like I fell out. So why don't I hurt anywhere?'

"Are you sure?" Nikolai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, seriously." Violet looked at him as if she was studying his face. "Nikolai?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you like me or something?" She asked bluntly.

His face exploded in red. Was he that easy to read?, "What? N-No! I don't! What m-makes you think that? D... Do you... like me?"

"No. Just confirming something. Sorry, if the question seemed weird." She stretched a bit, "I'm gonna head back to the camp. Night, Nikolai." She waved a bit before walked back, 'Victori doesn't know what she's talking about.'

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"I'm such an idiot!" Nikolai yelled, smacking his forehead before looking at the camera. "Why would I say that?! Why?!"

* * *

**Nikolai can really put his foot in his mouth, huh? Okay, there we go! Another chapter! I was a day late because I had a prior engagement. Then again I wonder if anyone actually noticed? Anyway, leave a review about you thought on the story! Thanks, bye!**


	5. Backstabbers Ahoy!

**Hey EveryONE! Another post for you guys! here's another update! By the way, just in case any of you were confused about the names in Violet's personalities, here they are:**

**Fea (Fear, Panic), Victori (Victory, Bravery), Joy (Happiness, Love), Mel (Melancholy, sorrow). ****To be honest Mel was probably the only one that you guys were wondering about but just in case y'know? **

**EvilAngel666: With that evil username of yours I'm not surprised you wanna see her 'Bad' personality so much. I'm gonna have so much fun with writing her. Especially in all stars. Thanks for the review! I love when people comment of what they hope for the story.**

**I dont own Total Drama.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, 14 campers went on a scavenger hunt. That was spooky and very, very painful. Anne Maria and Vito sucked face. And just when we thought it couldn't get any weirder, Arachnizzy showed up to do a eight legged tap dance for a captive audience, and... her buddy, Chef. In the end, Brick left 7 teammates behind and volunteered for a dishonorable discharge. But, I put him on the opposite team instead. Hey, It's my show. I can do what I want." Chris pointed to Chef holding Dakota who was in her sleepwear still snoozing away. "Watch." Chef threw her into the ocean.

Dakota yelled in surprise, "Where am I?!" She looked down at the water and the Piranha began to attack her.

"How many times can I laugh at them before then? Find out now on Total. Drama. Revenge of the island!"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Backstabbers Ahoy!**

* * *

**Rat Boys Cabin**

"Land shark... Get away." Scott mumbled in his sleep. Suddenly the sound of horns exploded in the small room, causing Scott to fall out of his upper bunk.

"My ears!" Sam yelled.

"Where's the fire?!" Jean exclaimed.

"I'm up coach! Lightning's up!" Lighting yelled getting out of bed.

"What's happening!?" Sam yelled as he and Scott covered their ears.

"Out of my way!" Lightning yelled knocking the three of them over and falling with them.

Brick laced up his combat boots and turned off his alarm, which was the object of all the noise. He stretched and ran out of the cabin, "Rise and shine, soldiers!"

"So how about that new guy?" Sam asked.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Man, my ears haven't rung like that since I played Guitar Band 9 on maximum rockness." Sam laughed before pulling out his back up game console and playing it._

_"There I was on the one yard line about to score a touchdown to win the super bowl, when the new guy's alarm clock went off! If he wakes me up one more time like that, He's gonna get struck by Lightning!" Lightning said pointing to the camera._

_"Show you what, I'm gonna do to, Brick." He had Brick's alarm clock in hand and punched it a couple of times before dumping into the toilet. The alarm went off in the toilet and sprayed yellow liquid into his face and mouth._

_"Stupid Brick and his stupid alarm. I was having an awesome dream, too. Cleo and I were this close to kissin- I mean hugging! I mean..." He sighed, "I give up. I like Cleo, okay? I cant stop thinking about her. But, I cant tell her. Girls don't usually like me..." He groaned and covered his blushing face, "There must be millions of people all over the world who never get any love letters... I could be their leader."_

* * *

**Maggot's Boys Cabin:**

"Okay guys, settle down." Mike said, in his sleep as Cameron studied him.

Mike became Svetlana in his sleep and stood atop his bed. "Stick the landing, Svetlana... Practice makes perfect 10." Mike jumped from his bunk and fell flat on his face. He then became Vito, "You're going down, Twinkle Toes." He became Chester, "I've had it with you punks!"

"Fascinating." Cameron said taking notes.

"Hmm...? What's fascinating, Cam?" Nikolai asked, yawning. "Why's Mike on the floor?"

"N-Nothing. Sorry for waking you." Cameron said.

"It's cool." Nikolai said, before going back to bed.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"So far I've documented three separate personalities within Mike. He's like a walking talking psychology book. And It's a total page turner. Now I just have to find a way to study Violet. She's still a bit of a mystery to me." Cameron said._

* * *

"Good morning, fellow teammates!" Brick said, saluting to Dawn who was collecting wood and Cleo who'd just woken up, "Need assistance chopping wood. "

"You don't have to help because you were teased a lot as a child." Dawn said.

"Wh-Who told you that?" Brick said, putting a hand behind his head.

"It's right there in your aura. Between your bladder control issues and your need to be dominated," Dawn said, walking away. This made Cleo scowl hard, remembering what Dawn said to her not too long ago.

"Y'know some people don't wanna hear that stuff, Dawn!" Cleo looked over to Brick and looked him up and down. "Need to be dominated, huh? Perfect trait for a new henchman..."

"I don't need to be dominated. I'm large and in charge!" Brick said.

"Ten hut!" Jo yelled,

Brick immediately brought the log he was holding up to his face in attempt to salute. "Sir yes sir." he fell to the ground.

"Playing patty cake with the new playmates?" Jo asked. "Well enjoy the honeymoon G.I Joke! Cause today were bringing the pain!"

"Excuse you, Butch McSweatpants. Don't you have your team to bully?" Cleo said.

"How about minding your own business, Fakula?"

Before she could retort Brick gently pulled her back and got into Jo's face, "Negative that! Your platoon has zero morale! That's what happens when you lose you best soldier."

"Oh, wow." Cleo said, infatuated with Brick, you could almost see the hearts in her eyes. 'Oh he's so sweet! He's standing up for me!' she said, completely delusional.

"Listen, Brick for brains! We don't need you! I'm a champion sprinter, shot putter, and squat thruster." she squat thrusted for good measure. "And I'm whipping these limp noodles into shape."

Cameron was studying a book, "How to do a push up. Step one, Lie on the ground. Step two, Push up." When he attempted to do it he struggled to even do one and fell flat on his face.

"Oh, no. Cleo's giving the new guy heart eyes. Now I really am done for." Jean said,

**In the Rats boys dorm:**

Sam was playing his game while lightning watched. His stomach grumbled. "Time to refuel!" Lightning said, opening a can sitting next to him, when he opened it his scream could be heard for miles around.

"Dude sounds like a Shaman Warlock cast a screaming spell on you." Sam said, not looking up from his game.

"Lightning was robbed!" Lightning exclaimed,

"What's they take? Your weapons or your armor?" Sam asked.

"My protein powder!" He said dramatically

"Oh... Yeah that is... totally worth freaking out over. Probably." Sam said rolling his eyes.

Jean walked into the room, "What happened? I head Lightning yelling."

"Oh hey, Jean. Lightning lost his protein or whatever." Sam said.

"Lightning didn't lose anything. I was Sha-robbed!" He picked up the scoop from his protein powder. "Scoopie, I will find the monster who did this to you. Lightning swears it."

Jean opened the door to leave when Cleo walked in angry, "Okay! Which one of you idiots took my black parasol!?"

"You've been robbed too?" Jean asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'Too'?" Cleo asked.

"Someone stole my protein! And that someone is gonna pay!" Lightning yelled.

Scott pushed past Jean when he entered the cabin, "Out of the way, Mumbles. New guy shows up, protein and umbrella go AWOL. Do the math."

**Breakfast...**

"Nothing takes the taste out of breakfast quite like unrequited affection." Jean sighed, playing with the slop on his plate.

Cleo growled as she shot a death glare at Brick, "What was that, Jean?"

Jean smiled, "Uh... Nothing!" He said. "I'm fine."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I shouldn't be happy about Cleo's stuff getting stolen, but her crush on Brick is gone now, so that's a plus!" Jean said, happily before he realized what he was saying and held himself in fear, "Oh, man. I really am becoming a horrible person! This Island is evil...!"_

* * *

"There's protein in this, right?" Lightning asked Chef, who growled in response.

"Your chi is looking shrunken." Dawn said walking towards Lightning.

"Chi? Which muscle is chi?" Lightning asked, flexing. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Lightning does not do shrinkage! Gimme that!" Lightning snatched Dawn's food and are it all whole

"Attention campers, breakfast is cutting into precious time that you could spend getting injured. Grab your swim suits and meet me at the dock." Chris said. "Pronto." Everyone groaned in a complaining tone. "You have ten seconds to exit the mess hall before I release the Raccoon."

"The raccoon?" Anne Maria asked. Everyone, aside from a certain stoic young lady, laughed at the thought of being run out by an animal that small. A large crate was lowered behind them and a huge monster-like racoon's punched the wood crate open and chased the lot of them out, except for Lightning who was looking for more food.

"Hey, where ya'll going? Aw, well. More for Lightning!" He began to scarf down the food on the tray, unaware of the racoon's.

"What's the matter with you?" Jo asked Chris. "That thing could have killed us!"

He laughed, "Nah, only if you got between him and food." He explained, "Team Rat, still looks like you're missing a player." Lightning was forcefully thrown out of the mess hall, "Never mind."

* * *

"Alright. Here to get today's competition underway, Say hello to one of our classic competitors, Bridget." Chris said, as Dakota and Bridget canoed to the dock.

"Let's get this over with, remember my contract said 'demonstration only'." Bridget said, frowning and pointing to Chris.

"Relax, no demo needed." Chris said. "Just chum the water with our intern, Dakota. And try not to get eaten."

Dakota looked into the chum bucket, "Ew! What is this stuff?"

"Leftovers, from last season." Chris said.

"Gross!" Dakota said, spilling some of the chum on the boat, causing fang to Bite and eat a piece the boat.

"So not cool!" Bridget yelled.

"Challenge part one, each team must get a pair of water skis, in a underwater mission. Or drown trying. One victim, I mean camper, will snag the skis in a old school diving suit. And float them to the surface while the rest of their team pumps them oxygen. First team to surface their skis wins and gets an advantage in part two."

"Listen up, Maggots!" Jo called, "I'm diving!"

"Hey, oh. What're you saying? None of us can do it?" Anne Maria asked. In response Jo put the helmet on Cameron, making him collapse under the weight.

"Jo makes a solid point." Cameron said.

"Listen to Chicken Legs, get busy pumping air, and don't make me use my whistle." She put her hand on he chest to check for her whistle and it wasn't there. "Alright, who took my whistle!"

"Men, Dawn and Cleo. I suggest we draw straws to see who dives." Brick said. Scott dumped the Helmet on Brick head.

"Forget the straws, Doofus! Time to prove your loyalty to your new platoon." Scott said.

"Sir yes sir!"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Sir?" Scott asked, carving a stick with Fang's tooth. "What a doofus!"_

_"I hope Brick doesn't get manipulated by Scott. We honestly don't need another one strung along by him." Jean said, looking at the camera. "Hey, at least when I get strung along its by a pretty girl!"_

* * *

"Ready?" Chris asked, when Jo and Brick put their suits on. "Go!" When they hit the bottom, the skis were in their sights and they ran towards them. Brick's tube was being pulled back by Fang who grinned maliciously.

"Tired already, soft serve?" Scott asked, when Sam struggled to continue pumping air into Brick's suit.

Lightning pushed Sam out of the way, "One side! This is how you pump air!" Lightning began to furiously push air into the suit.

"Wont pushing too much air into the suit make it hard for him to move?" Cleo asked.

"Quiet, Count Fakeula. Let the man do his job." Scott said snickering.

Cleo growled, "First of all, I'm a girl! I'd be a countess! And I. Am. Not. A. Fake!" On the last word Cleo stepped on his foot.

"OW!" Scott yelled, grabbing his foot in pain and falling into the water.

Cleo tried to cover up her laugh, "Sorry about that." Scott popped his head out of the water, coughing up a fish.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Okay, Fakeula needs to go! Soon!" Scott yelled._

_"Every time something keeps us from winning Scott seems to all for it. And I don't like that tone in his voice, either. I'm gonna find out what he's up too." Jean said._

* * *

All the air that was pumped into Brick suit made it blow up into ball shape, making fang bounce off of him.

"Go, Jo! Go, Jo!" Cameron chanted, kneeling over the dock.

"I'm with ya, Cam!" Nikolai said, kneeling down next to him. "C'mon, Butch! You can do it!"

"Go, go." Violet said.

"You better get those skis, girl!" Anne Maria yelled.

"I don't think Jo would like it if you called her that, Nik." Cameron said.

"Well, good thing she's down there, huh?" Nikolai said. "What she cant hear, wont hurt me. Literally."

"Seriously, I don't know how I ended up kissing Anne Maria. Sometimes I get so deep into character, I don't know what I'm doing." Mike said, pumping air for Jo's suit.

"So... your like, uh, a method actor?" Zoey asked.

"Exactly! Look, Zoey, your like the most amazing girl I've ever met." Mike said.

"The most amazing?" Zoey asked, flattered.

"Yeah, and if you don't like my, uh, funny characters, then I'll totally retire them." Mike said.

"I don't want you to give up acting, but maybe just tone it down." Zoey said, unaware that she was standing on the tube that was supposed to be giving Jo air.

"Consider it toned." Mike said.

Underwater Jo was only steps away from the skis and victory for the first part of the challenge, when she finally ran out air. She tugged on the tube to signal for more air. "Hey," Anne Maria said pushing Zoey off the the tube, giving Jo the air she needed. "Get off the air rope, Bozo!"

Zoey pushed her back, "Don't push!" She looked at her hand, "Are you wearing orange paint?"

Anne Maria was seriously offended, "Oh, no. No. Nobody disrespects the tan!" Anne Maria pushed Zoey hard enough for her to fall, taking Mike's shirt with her.

Mike gasped and became Vito, "Ladies, why fight? There's enough candy for everyone. Candy being me."

Violet saw the commotion and grimaced at the sound of Vito's arrogant voice, "Jesus Christ, no. Literally the last thing we need."

"Yeah, Vito gimme some sugar." Anne Maria said, clinging to Mike. Zoey looking on in horror and shock.

"I get the message." She said walking away.

Violet sighed heavily and followed after Zoey, "Tart." She said as she passed Anne Maria and Vito.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"FIY Mike," Zoey said, angrily with her arms folded. "That is not toning it down!"_

_"Princess goody-goody, better step off. Vito and I are made for each other." Anne Maria said._

_Violet sighed for the hundredth time, "I wanna help Zoey and Mike. But I'm terrible at touchy feely talks. Not that I've had anyone to have those with." Her eyes became pink, Violet giggled placing her palms on her cheeks, "I can help, though! Oh, I love, love! I cant just sit by and watch a perfectly good relationship opportunity fall apart. Not at long as my name is Joy- I mean Violet! Yeah, Violet. And no one else... Oh, I lack lying skills."_

* * *

"This is taking forever!" Scott complained, pulling out a stick, "I gotta whittle something, wh- where's my lucky shark tooth? Brick must have stole it! Like he stole Jocko's protein, Fakula's umbrella, and Man lady's whistle."

"Brick wouldn't steal a TV in a riot," Anne Maria said, walking over to the Rats area.

"Think about it, that doofs been on both teams. He knows everyone's best stuff and he's and he's taking it to mess with us." Scott said.

"As If. There's not proof that-" Anne Maria said looking for her hair brush but not being able to find it. "Hey, where's my hair brush?! Oh, that is it! Bricks getting a beat down."

Speaking of which, Brick was currently being used as a paddle ball by Fang, that is before the tube broke, launching him into Jo and making the Rat's skii's float up to the surface.

"The Rat's win the first challenge!"

* * *

Zoey was drawing a heart in the sand and a zig-zagged a line through it, "Zoey?" Violet called. Her eyes we're still a bright pink color.

"Huh? Oh, hi Violet." She sighed. "Can you believe Mike did that?"

Violet smiled, surprising Zoey. "No, I can't. But, I think he still likes you."

"No, Mike likes Anne Maria." Zoey said. "Or should I call him Vito." She marked an 'X' through the heart she drew.

Violet shook her head, "Trust me, Mike likes you a lot."

"How can you be so sure?" Zoey asked.

"It's all over his aura." Dawn said, cutting into the conversation. "The Mike parts of it anyway. Isn't that right... Joy?"

Violet- or **Joy's** eyes shot open. "How the-" She looked over to see that Dawn was gone.

"Really? Wait. What do you mean 'the Mike parts'?" She looked over and Dawn was still gone. "What do you think she meant, Violet?"

Violet composed herself, "I... I dunno?"

"Well, I'm glad we had this chat, Violet. You seem so distant sometimes, but I'm glad to see that you're in a better mood." Zoey said.

"Oh, so am I, Zoey! I hope we can be best friends!" Violet said, happily.

"Best friends? Really? I've never had a best friend before! I'd love that!" Zoey exclaimed, before hugging Violet and quickly pulling away, "Oh, uh sorry!"

Violet laughed, "It's fine. I'm open to hugs. But, Let's head back to the dock!"

"Right."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I don't like to speak badly about anyone, but Dawn totally creeps me out. Reading auras, talking to animals. I'm not saying she's a witch, but she might be a wizard." Zoey said, "On the upside, I've made a new best friend! Violet seemed totally different, though. Maybe she acts too. Or just really moody? I'm not sure..."_

_"That Dawn knows a bit too much about us- me and violet, that is. How did she know my real name? I'd better consult with the others about this." Violet's eyes became blue again. "Huh? What? Did Joy come out? I vaguely remember... Zoey hugging me? Ugh. Joy's the only one I can ever remember going back in. But, she's so sweet, sugary, happy happy all the time. I hope no one get's suspicious."_

* * *

The Rat's are the first to grab water skis. Their reward," An intern drove in on a orange speed boat. "A McLean brand speed boat to use in part two of the challenge." Chris said.

"Sweet!"

"Sha-bam!"

"Marvelous!"

"And for the Maggots," Another intern drove in on a crummy inflatable raft like water vehicle, "A totally leaky dingy." They all groaned in disappointment.

Scott snickered, "Suckers."

"Rat company. You must have forgotten me," Brick said, when he finally made it back to the dock.

"Well howdy, stealer." Scott said, accusingly.

Brick, not noticing the tone, saluted, "Yes, sir. We're stealing victory from those Maggots."

"Part 2 of the challenge!" Chris announced, "A death defying water ski race! The goal? Be the first to ring 4 bells on these totally harmless buoys." As he said this, Bridget and Dakota were rowing to one of the buoys. At the slightest touch it exploded sending Dakota into a non-explosive buoy, and Bridgette onto the dock next to Chris. He laughed, "Make that three bells. See? Totally got demo the challenge. Who will cry for their mommy? And who's cries will be drowned out by explosions. Find out when we return!"

* * *

"Before the break, the Rat's got dibs on a sweet speed boat. Which they will need." They panned over to the Maggots, who weren't so lucky. "Meanwhile, the Maggots are stuck dodging water mines in a leaky dingy that couldn't float in a kiddie pool."

"Sha-burn!" Lightning said.

"Choose 5 campers two water ski, one to drive, and one to operate your gull cannon." Chris said.

Dawns eyes widened, "Gull cannon?" Dawn asked, worriedly.

Chris chuckled at her dismay, "Yeah, you heard me." At the push of Chris' remote button, two cannons came up from the floor of each vessel. There were three seagulls inside each.

"First person shooter, cool." Sam said.

"Each team gets three chances to ring the bells... or the other team. Especially, the other team." Chris said, hoping that more people would get hurt.

"This seagull looks abnormal." Cameron said, examining the mutated birds.

"Oh, that's not a seagull. These babies are half seagull, half rattlesnake. All with paralyzing venom." Chris explained. Cameron tapped the loader holding the bird hybrids. It screeched at him and scared him away.

"Whichever team rings the most bells, wins!"

"Oh, I'll drive!" Zoey suggested, "If that's okay with everybody."

"Whatever, I'm gunning." Jo said, walking towards the boat.

"I'm tanning." Mike or Vito said, rubbing tanning lotion on his abs.

"I'm watching, Vito." Anne Maria said, flirtatiously looking at Vito. Zoey clenched her fist and angrily walked away.

"Ugh, Strumpet..." Violet said, watching the situation go down.

"I guess we're skiing. Huh, Violet?" Nikolai said nudging Violet.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It'll be a good learning experience, I suppose." She said, also walking towards the boat.

"Yeah, sure. Awesome." Nikolai said, before laughing awkwardly. "I've been laughing too long." he whispered to himself.

"I see your anger, and I like it." Jo said, to Zoey. "Now, use it to drive us to victory!"

* * *

"Lightning driving!" Lightning yelled, jumping into the driver's seat. "Sha-boom!"

"Shotgun!" Scott said, grabbing the gull cannon. "I've been shooting kitchen rats with my pappy since I was six."

"Charming." Cleo said, sarcastically.

"I guess were skiing?" Brick said, holding on to the handle

"Uhh, I'm more of a floater than a skier." Sam said. Seeing his hesitation, Chris fired the bull horn signaling the beginning of the second challenge. The five of them were pulled into the water by the speed boat. Sam and Brick were on the skis while Cleo sat on Sam's shoulders, Jean sat on Brick and Dawn shoot on their shoulders.

Anne Maria and Vito were on the skis, Nikolai sat on Anne Maria shoulders while Violet sat on Vito's shoulder and Cameron on her's. "Aren't I heavy, Violet?" Cameron asked.

"Not at all. You're actually very light, no offense." She said, waiting to be pulled into the water.

"None taken." Cameron said.

"Ey yo, girlie and scrawny, shut it!" Vito said.

"That's my Vito." Anne Maria said.

"Sha-zoom, Baby!" Lightning yelled, "We got this in the bag! Those Maggots will never catch up!"

Scott laughed a little sarcastically, "Yeah, great."

Behind the Maggots, Fang began to chase them as the Skied across the water. "Drive faster!" Cameron yelled.

"It doesn't go any faster!" Zoey said.

"I think Princess Goody-Goody is trying to 'saber tooth' us." Anne Maria said.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at he accusation, "You mean sabotage!" Cameron corrected.

"Whatever, brainiac." Anne Maria said.

"Zoey is too nice of a person to do that." Violet said.

"Violet's right. Zoey wouldn't do something like that." Nikolai agreed.

"Don't worry, babe. I got this!" Vito said, punching Fang in the nose.

"Oh, Vito! You are so the man!" Anne Maria said.

"Yeah, sure. Until that psycho shark comes back and kills us all." Violet said, cynically.

"Dont worry, Violet." Nikolai said, "I'll protect you!"

"Protect me?" She asked. "Uh, okay?"

Fang rubbed the red spot on his nose and growled, preparing to seek revenge.

"Let's see if we can slow down those rats! Eat gull, Losers!" Jo said, aiming the gull cannon.

"Wait! We only have three gulls. We have to save them for the bells!" Zoey said.

"Of course! But we only need two out three to win!" Jo said, shooting one of the gulls and hitting Lightning in the back.

"Ah! Lightning's been hit! Lightning's been..." His words became hard to understand as the gull's venom took affect. He slumped on the wheel of the boat.

Scott snickered, "Sweet." He said quietly, deciding to take advantage of the situation. "Woah, Lightning! Look out for those reeds!" They were led into the foliage and pulled out of the lead.

Jo looked back with a victorious smirk, "Aw, rats!" She said, mockingly. As she prepared to shoot one of the bells, an enemy gull flew past, beating her to it.

"Great shot, Jo!" Zoey said.

"That wasn't me!" She said. Coming from behind, were the Rat's with their incapacitated driver.

"Nice one, Scott." Sam yelled as the other Rats cheered.

"Yeah, woo." he said, unenthusiastically, "Stupid gun. That shot should have been way off."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I knew it! Scott has been sabotaging the challenges. I gotta tell somebody. Somebody Who'll actually believe me, that is." Jean said._

* * *

"Oh my gosh! We're loosing!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "What do we do!?"

Cameron thought for a moment, "What we need is an Olympian." Cameron said, At the mention of Olympians, Mike gasped, bringing Svetlana out.

"It's time for Svetlana to get Gym-nastic!" Svetlana yelled.

Lightning muttered nearly incoherently, "S-So, so cold..."

"Drag, man. Maybe we should pull over." Scott said deviously. "Look out!"

"Get away from me you big jerk!" Dakota yelled at Fang as she clung to the non-explosive buoy. As the Rats passed by they accidentally took her bucket of chum, her only weapon against Fang. "Hey, my bucket!"

The bucket landed on Lightning head, "Protein..." He wobbly stood and sat down in the drivers seat, causing the boat to stop and the skiers to crash into the boat and into the water. Cleo popped up first.

"What the- What happened?!" Cleo yelled.

"Svetlana will now preform the double pike dismount." Svetlana jumped into the air with Cameron and Violet on his back. Cameron landed on Nikolai's back while Violet held on tight as Svetlana set off one of the bells.

Violet looked around and saw that they weren't blown up, "Impressive."

The rat skiers climbed back into the boat, "The Maggots are ahead!" Brick yelled.

"And we lost our skis!" Sam complained.

Scott pointed to Lighting who was neck deep in a bucket of chum, "Blame him! He stopped for chum."

"I think he was hit with one of those Rattlegulls." Jean said, examining Lightning's back. There was a bite mark from a beak on it. 'Definitely Scott's dirty work.'

"Everyone, calm down." Dawn said. "I have a plan. Sam, you drive."

"Whoo hoo!" He cheered. "Just like playing speed boat runner on my Swii."

"Brick, Cleo and Jean. Were going to have to ski with Lighting.

Brick saluted, "Affirmative."

Cleo laughed a bit, "I can live with that."

"Scott don't you dare fire anymore of those defenseless gulls!" Dawn ordered.

"Promise," Scott said sarcastically, firing one of the seagulls, "Starting now."

"Let's win this challenge!" Cleo cheered. They all got into position. Brick held Cleo on his shoulders and Jean held Dawn.

"Aw yeah, way to go Dawn!" Sam praised.

Brick gave a thumbs up, "Great, impressive strategy teammate!"

Cleo folded her arms, "I suppose it wasn't a **not** a good plan."

"Look, the Rats are back in the race!" Zoey said.

"Not for long!" Jo prepared to shoot another gull when the cannon jammed. "What? Stupid thing is jammed!" She hit it with her fist causing it to explode.

"Oh, my gosh. Are you okay?" Zoey asked taking her eyes off the 'road'.

Jo coughed up some feathers and pointed in front of them, "Look out!" A rock smoothed on one side launched them into some more rocks, while the skiers were thrown into the water. "Ohh, my thoracic vertebrae." Cameron groaned, he landed on his back atop the engine.

The Rat's sped past, "Those poor naked gulls! This is worse that that class trip to the chicken nugget factory!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Who cares about the birds!? We're about to win this!" Cleo yelled.

"Scott, Sam!" Brick yelled, "There's the next mine!"

"Sweet! Get ready to level up!" Sam yelled.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"No way we can win." Scott said as he whittled away at another stick with Fang's tooth. "Winning will ruin my plan!" He began to tap the sharp end of the tooth on his forehead "So I gots to be smart. Smart like- Ow!" He poked himself in the eye with the tooth._

_"I wonder if I can get Cleo to listen to me. Or maybe Dawn. OR both! And we can form an alliance against Scott!" Jean said._

* * *

Scott smirked and fired the venomous gull at the base of Sam's neck. "One double decaf half decaf caf..." Sam slurred before collapsing.

"Oh my gosh. Sam's unconscious somehow." Scott said.

"Scott! Grab the wheel!" Brick yelled.

"I can't I'm the gunner!" Scott said. They began to go in the opposite direction.

"Nice driving, Red." Jo insulted, as their team was seemingly out of the race.

"I'm so sorry, guys." She apologized. "But look, the last bell is over there!" She pointed to the untouched bell on the explosive buoy.

"Time to take one for he team, string bean!" Jo yelled, getting up from her seat on the rock.

"By 'take one', you mean- Ah!" Cameron was thrown by Jo and slammed into Lightning who was thrown when the Rat's ship went airborne. Their combined weights rung the bell and took it underwater with them.

With his binoculars Chris watched the whole ordeal and was disillusioned by the lack of detonation. "What? No explosion? Not cool." Suddenly the largest blast of the day exploded from the area along with some water. Chris laughed, amused by the possible suffering of the campers, "Sha-boom."

* * *

**Afterwards:**

Cameron was wrapped up in bandages in a stretcher about to be whisked away by an ambulance, "Aw, Yeah!" Anne Maria cheered. The others followed.

"Sweet!" Zoey said.

"Nice work, buddy!" Mike said.

"That was awesome, Cam!" Nikolai said.

Violet attempted to crack a smile and put a thumbs up.

"You really came through for us, Beansprout!" Jo said. "Well, done!"

The Rats groaned as they washed up on shore, "Man, how did that last gull get me?" Sam asked.

Scott feigned concern, "Jo had a lucky shot, I guess." He lied.

"Jo? Or the guy who shot kitchen rats with his pappy?" Dawn hissed.

**Later:**

"Cleo, Dawn. I have to talk to you guys." Jean said.

Cleo raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Just come with me." He said. They went into the forest and Jean made sure no one followed them. "I think Scott is sabotaging the challenges on purpose!"

"Yes. His performance in today's challenge proved that. He shot Sam with that poor Seagull!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sabotage, huh? Well, that actually makes a lot of sense when you think about it." Cleo said.

"We should form an alliance to vote off Scott." Jean said.

"An alliance, huh?" Cleo said,

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I don't like Dawn, so I'm definitely not forming an alliance with her unless I **have** to. And as much as I hate him, the person I **should** form an alliance with is Scott. As long as no one else knows, of course, especially Jean. Now how to appeal to the traitorous Farm Scum..." Cleo said._

_"Jo's gun was jammed. The gull that hit Sam could have only have been shot from our boat!" Dawn raised her fist in the air, "I sweat by the great earth mother, I will expose Scott for the traitor he is!"_

* * *

Dawn kicked down the confessional door and walked away, unaware of the freckled devil who was listening in on her plan. "Or will you?" He laughed, deviously.'

"Hey, Scott." Cleo said, knowingly as she sneakily came from behind him, scaring him.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" He exclaimed.

"That's not important. What's important is that I know what you've been doing." She said folding her arms.

"Oh, do you now?" Scott said, "And what would that be?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not some stupid mortal. I know you've been throwing challenges to vote people off." Cleo said.

Scott laughed, "Yeah, sure. I admit it. Voting off my own team of idiots for my own gain. So what? You gonna tell the others? I'll just manipulate them into voting you off."

"Who said I was going tell them? I'm all about winning this game, so I don't really care enough for anyone on the team to bother warn them." Cleo said, waving off his threat. 'Well, except for Jean but he doesn't need to know that.'

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"Me and you. An alliance. I'll help you throw the challenges without looking suspicious." Cleo offered.

"An alliance? Interesting." Scott thought for a moment, "But, what's in It for you?"

"Simple. Keep me from getting eliminated." Cleo said, "And maybe Jean, too. Since he'll probably vote for whoever I say with a little coaxing. So, are we in agreement?" She offered her hand.

He scoffed and took her hand shaking it, "Whatever."

"Great. And I have the perfect selection for the catapult." She said, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

**Boys Rats dorm:**

"I say we boot Dawn." Scott said. "She wouldn't let me fire gulls at the Maggots."

"And she's constantly spouting nonsense about everyone's past." Cleo said. "She can use all that information against us."

"Since** when** do you ever listen to what people tell you, Scott?" Jean said.

"What was that, Mumbles?" Scott said, glaring at Jean.

"Nothing." Jean sighed, 'We'll get him yet.'

"I dunno. Brick is the one stealing from everyone." Sam said, as Dawn and Brick walked in.

"Thief!" Lightning exclaimed. Due to the venom, he could only seem to speak in one word outbursts at the moment.

"What's everyone talking about?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Dawn," Scott said holding up her garbage bag. "Here you forgot this on the boat. Whoops!" He dropped the bag and it opened up revealing Jo's whistle, Lighting's protein, Cleo's umbrella, Scott's tooth and Anne Maria's hair brush.

Jean eyes widened, "Dawn? No way. I can't believe it."

"My protein!" Lightning yelled, diving into the powder that spilled on the floor. "I've missed you!"

"My parasol!" Cleo exclaimed, happily. The realized that it was 'stolen by Dawn.' She shot a death glare at the small girl.

"Dawn?" Brick asked. "You're a thief!?"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Yeah, I stole that stuff." Scott said whittling another stick. "I even threw my shark tooth in there. I was gonna pin it on Brick, but Dawn, the junk collector got to smart for her own good. So I just slipped all our stuff in her garbage bag. Yep, there's only room for one smart guy on this island." Suddenly Bricks alarm from that morning resounded once again inside the toilet launching Scott with a geyser of pee._

_"Okay, don't get me wrong." Cleo said, holding up her hands in defense in front of the camera, "I like Sam and Jean, they're pretty nice people. And I would have been perfectly fine with Dawn if hadn't she read my aura out loud. But if I'm gonna win this I need the manipulating farm boy on my side. Then, when he's become useless, I'll expose him. As long as no one knows about this alliance, I'm in the clear." She folded her arms with a satisfied smirk on her face, "Genius Queen strikes again."_

_"There's no way Dawn stole that stuff. Scott must have had something to do with it. But, I have no proof!" he grabbed his head in frustration. "I gotta find a way to expose that guy!"_

* * *

"Friends, you must listen to me, I was framed!" Dawn tried to explain her situation to the other campers, but they weren't having it.

"Forget that. You're getting a beat down!" Anne Maria said, walking towards her with her stolen brush about to fight Dawn with it.

Jo put her arm in front of Anne Maria and blew her whistle, "Back off, Helmet hair. This one's mine."

"Ladies, ladies. This is a Rat problem and we'll deal with this Rat tonight." Scott said, as everyone walked back to their respective cabins, "See you at elimination."

* * *

"After an episode bursting with betrayal, It's the Rat's who have back stabbed the best. Following campers are momentarily safe: Jean, Brick, Cleo, Sam, And the artist formally known as 'Bucket head.'" Chris said.

"Sha-bam!"

"And the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to... Dawn." Chris said.

Dawn was visible shocked by her elimination and she let out a gasp for good measure, "What? Wait! You cant eliminate me! For I have for the McLean invincibility statue!" Dawn said digging into her trash bag and pulling the Chris head statue.

"Where's the McLean seal of approval?" Chris asked, skeptically.

Dawn examined it, "McLean seal? Where?"

Scott held a log of wood in his hand with a Chris head fully carved into it, "Sorry, Fairy Princess. Looks like you dug up one of my knock offs. I do love me some whitlin'" Dawn threw the fake bust at his head. "Ow!"

"I knew the universe wouldn't want me to win such a perverse game." Dawn said.

Chris thought for a moment, "Perverse. I like that."

"But what the universe does want me to do is to sell these discarded TDR keep sakes on 'Krugs list' So I can start a sanctuary for all the poor mutant creatures on this island." Dawn said.

"That's adorable. Pointless. But adorable." Chris said.

"And to my fellow victims of reality television, I urge you to rise up against the soulless, sociopathic scoundrel hiding among you." Dawn warned. "The traitor in your midst is-" Before she could continue Chef took her garbage bag and captured her inside of it.

Dawn was put in the catapult, "Wait! I have to warn my teammates!" And she was thrown from the catapult, still inside of the bag.

Chris laughed sadistically, "Whoops. Guess they'll never know... or will they! Find out next time on Total. Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Uh... Hello?" Dakota was still stranded on the Buoy, being stalked by Fang, "Somebody? Anybody?"

* * *

**And another chapter finished. Jean had a bigger speaking part in this chapter and his plan has failed... or has it? Well, without Dawn he has one less person on his side. And what of Cleo and Scott's secret alliance? Will it fall apart? Find out next time on: Total Drama ROTI: Revamped! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Runaway Model!

**Hey, everyONE. Here with another update!**

**Green Apple Princess: I'm going as fast as I can friend. This is the fastest I've ever put out s fanfic on this account or my other.**

**I dont own Total Drama.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the campers got deep with a under water scavenger hunt. A new personality in Violet named Joy reared her sugary head, giving Zoey a little girl chat. And Mike's alter ego, Vito pumped his way into Anne Maria's heart and under Zoey's skin. And Mike's **other** alter ego Svetlana, threw down some gold medal moves in the water skiing challenge. Cleo and Scott decided to form an loosely put together alliance and in the end, Dawn was tossed for swiping everyone's stuff. Even though it was really Scott. Sneaky. It's now Team Maggot Verses Team Rat. Will the Rats man up before they're a man down? Let's hope not! There's nothing more entertaining than a man down." On cue the part of the dock below Chef collapsed underneath him, sending him underwater. Chris laughed, sadistically. "More where that came from right now on Total. Drama. Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Runaway Model!**

* * *

**Morning...**

Mike, Cameron, and Nikolai were standing outside the communal bathroom, In dire need of the toilet, "Um, hello?" Cameron said knocking on the door. "Is it out turn yet?"

"Ah, keep your panties on." Anne Maria said, "Yeesh, nice hair. Look like Princess Leia lost a scissor fight."

"Um, it's more like Queen Amidala." Zoey said.

"More like Queen I'm-a-dorka." Anne Maria said, pulling out her hairspray and letting loose on her hair, choking everyone in the bathroom. She flicked her hair and a clank sound was heard as if her hair was made of metal. "Now that is how you do hair."

"Yeah, sure." Violet muttered sarcastically.

"I'll pass on the frilly, girly hair care, thank you." Jo said, turning on her razor and shaving herself.

Violet shielded her eyes, "What has been seen cannot be unseen."

* * *

"Fellow Rats! We are going to stop those Maggots!" Brick announced. "For we are a team of men!"

"You do know that Cleo, a girl, is still on our team, right?" Jean asked.

"Sure, but there are more men. She'll just have to sha-deal with it." Lightning said. "To Team Men!" he said as the boys of the team excluding Jean, put their hand in the middle of their circle.

"Team Men!" When Sam put his hand in everyone else pulled their hand out. His thumb had a large growth on it.

"What's with the circus thumb?" Scott asked,

"Oh, this thing? That's 10 years of gaming right there." Sam said.

"Video games? Listen champ, we are men. You are a smelly ball of dough with ears. At least Jean can pull his own weight, even if he is a wimp." Lightning said.

"Seriously? Seriously, I'm right here, guys." Jean said.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I'm beginning to wonder if the million is worth it. Having our lives risked every episode and having to deal with the jerks on my team. At least the Maggots seem have some pretty tolerable looking people over there. The only people on this team I've actually spoken to on a friendly level, are Cleo and Sam." Jean sighed._

* * *

"Smelly? Hey, gamers are athletes, too." Sam said, imitating a cat. "We've got keen hand-eye coordination. Cat like reflexes. Watch." There was a piece of cheese on a mouse trap, "Come to papa, cheesy." He snatched the cheese off of the trap without setting off the trap. The boys were impressed, "See guys?" Sam, forgetting that the trap in front of him was still untouched, stepped on it. "That stings!" He fell back into the other mouse traps behind him. "Reflexes. Cat-like."

"What in the world is going on in here?" Cleo walked into the boys open door and saw Sam covered in mouse traps, groaning in pain, "On second thought, I don't want to know."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"So maybe that wasn't the best way to show my skills, but I'm totally out of practice. Chris confiscated my last handheld yesterday. I haven't played a video game in fourteen hours, 5 minutes, and twenty-two seconds!" Sam yelled in frustration, "Can someone please send me a game console?"_

_"I am this close to being convinced that the vast majority of boys are idiots." Cleo said._

* * *

"It's challenge time!" Chris' voice resounded in the camp, "Campers! Meet me on the other side of island!"

They were all sitting in an audience like setting, "Hey, Zoey. I really like your hair." Mike said taking a seat next to her.

"Let me guess, and your character, Vito likes Anne Maria's hair." She said, pointing a thumb at Anne Maria. A woodpecker was trying to drill into her metal-like hair.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I really thought Mike was a nice guy, but either he's into me or Anne Maria. Pick a side, okay?!" Zoey yelled._

_"My multiple personalities are really messing things up with Zoey, especially Vito. I never thought I'd have so much trouble just keeping my shirt on." Mike said._

* * *

Chris came down from the sky with his jet pack, wearing a designer suit and a white wig. When he landed on the stage, Chef, Dressed in a pink hostess dress, took Chris' jet pack, "Welcome to your challenge! The weird and Wild fashion spectacular!" He said pulling out a fan.

Anne Maria was spraying her hair when she perked up at the mention, "Fashion? Now you're talking!"

Jo imitated a barf sound, "Fashion. Waste of time."

"So says the girl in men's prison sweats." Anne Maria commented after finally putting down her spray can.

"Hey, nobody needs to be reminded that i'm a girl." Jo said.

"Sorry. Who's a girl?" Lightning said.

Chris fired off his air horn, "Zip it! You wont be walking the catwalk, no no no." He said fanning himself with a salmon pink paper fan, "No amount of fashion can help you people."

"How rude!" Cleo yelled.

"Here's how it's gonna work. Each team gets a wardrobe of clothes a make up kit and ten minutes to dress and make up a model. Which you'll send down the runway to be judged by myself, Chef and today's Total Drama classic competitor, Lindsey!" Said blonde bomshell popped out of a suitcase.

"Yay! Don't you just love my new special fashion 'judgey' shoes!" Lindsey said, showing off her new blue boots.

"Wow! We get to dress an actual model." Zoey said.

"Uh huh. After you catch one." Chris said.

"Catch a model?" Jo asked, "Child's play. The way they eat, they'll pass out after three steps."

"Did I say human model? I don't think so. No! Your model's are in there!" He pointed to the forest. "They're wild. They're mutated. And like me, despise teenagers." He suddenly changed to a stereotypical male fashion designer voice, "Okay, Fashionistas! Go!" He blew his air horn and they all ran into the forest.

* * *

The teens began looking around for an animal to dress up. Mike stood on top of a tree and jumped down to catch a three eyed frog who suddenly teleported itself from his grasp, to his head and teleported him in the air, dropping about 20 feet in the air.

A large turtle-like shell was on the ground with a tail lying outside of it. Lighting kicked it and the tail grabbed his foot, pulled him in and stood upright. It was in fact a giant turtle and it punched Lightning, hurting his back. Cleo and Jean laughed out loud. Jean realizing that he was laughing at someone's pain again covered his mouth. Cleo patted his shoulder and grinned proudly.

Violet wandered around searching for an animal that wouldn't kill her. A blue rabbit hopped towards her and she crouched down towards it. "Uh... here bunny, bunny, bunny." She said, 'God, this is embarrassing.' Suddenly the rabbit hissed and jumped at her. Before it could attack Nikolai swatted it away with a stick and it ran away. "Nikolai?"

"Oh, thank god. I thought that freaky rabbit was gonna get you." Nikolai sighed in relief and offered his hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, getting up on her own. "Just trying to find an animal to dress."

"Oh, really? Then, uh, maybe we should, y'know, look together?" Nikolai asked, blushing slightly.

Violet raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Okay. Two heads are better than one, I suppose."

Cameron was stalking a beaver who was strangely unmoving, "Gotcha!" He yelled grabbing the beaver. He was suddenly pulled up by the 'beaver', which was fake and a built in trap connected to a land piranha. It screeched and chased Cameron and Jo, being in it's path, had to run as well.

"Pizza?" Scott asked, scratching his head in confusion when he came across a pizza in a rope on the ground. "What's this doing here?" He followed the rope and noticed Fang behind a tree ready to cut it with an axe if and/or when Scott decided to pick up the pizza, becoming trapped. Scott got an idea, "Too bad there's pepperoni on it, otherwise I'd totally eat that." He said, walking away. Fang smack his head in frustration and went to go pick the toppings off, but unbeknownst to him Scott planned to use his obvious trap against him. Fang's arm got caught and he was pulled up into the tree. Scott laughed, picking up the now toppingless pizza. "Oh, perfect. No pepperoni." And walked away.

"So, which one do we use?" Mike asked as he, and the other Maggots, excluding Jo and Cameron were being chased by a land fish, watched a group of deadly mutant animals fought each other.

Zoey cringed at the thought of trying to catch the mutants, "Uh, maybe we should find something that can't eat us." Zoey suggested.

Feedback was heard from the loudspeaker followed by Chris, "Five minutes, people!"

"Hey, you guys what about that slimy maggot?" Cameron asked. He and Jo had finally gotten rid of the land fish. "The one's that's the size of a beagle and rubbing up against Violet's leg. It's be a cinch to catch and dress. We can just slide it down the runway."

Violet looked down and noticed the mutant bug was in fact rubbing the side of its head on her leg. Her eyes became pink as she picked it up and it wiggled in her hands. "Oh, it's so cute!" She held it like a baby and rubbed it's head.

"Killer Idea, Bubble Boy." Jo complimented.

"You actually think that thing is cute, Violet?" Nikolai asked, in disgust.

"Alright, step aside and let me work. This maggot's gotta look banging!" Anne Maria said.

* * *

"C'mon, guys! There's gotta be something on this island we can catch!" Scott said as the Rats crouched down in a bush.

"How about that critter?" Lightning said, popping out of the bush. He was referring to the huge yeti walking into the cave.

Jean looked at Lightning with a 'Are you freaking kidding me?' look on his face, "A yeti?"

Cleo folded her arms, "I'm pretty sure that thing would kill us out before would could even get a shirt on it."

"Yeah... I dunno, you guys. How would we even get it out here and dress it in time?" Sam asked.

"Firepower." Brick answered. "The only way to take down a formidable enemy. C'mon." They went back to the stage and Brick was filling up a duffel bag. "Men. And Cleo. You are looking at a live DDB. Detonating Duffel Bag. It can forcibly dress any target within a 30 foot radius. Clothes, glue. And a little bit of fertilizer. Well just blast the duds on him."

"Now that's how a man gets dressed." Lightning said, fist bumping Brick.

"Hmm, interesting. An C4 Explosive wardrobe." Cleo said, tapping her chin, "I like this plan." The boys looked at her surprised that a 'girly girl' like herself know about C4.

She shrugged, "What can I say? My brother likes to blow stuff up."

"Army boots, puffy vests, jock straps. Guys, this is a fashion show! We need chic, sophisticated, coordinated looks." Sam said.

"Well, why not ask Cleo?" Jean asked, "I bet she knows about fashion."

"Well, not human fashi-" Cleo started.

"Yeah, right. I doubt Gothic Vampire fashion is gonna help us win the challenge, Mumbles." Scott said, smirking.

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me, oh Fashion God clad in the latest of Pit Stain Wife Beater fashion!" Cleo said, angrily pointing at him.

"Guys, guys. I know exactly who to talk to when it comes to fashion." Sam said, laughing slightly**.**

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I know Scott and I are in a 'Alliance' together to keep me from being voted off," Cleo said, making air quotes with her fingers, "But, if he keeps making japes at me, there ain't gon' be no more jiggery-pokery!" She placed her hands on her mouth in shock when the southern accent slipped out. "You better cut that part out, Chris! I mean it!"_

* * *

"Aw, yeah! Do I got style or what?" Anne Maria asked when she finish dressing the worm. It was wearing a white and yellow shirt with a cap turned backwards and a clock chain.

Violet smiled and crouched down in front of the worm to inspect it further and pet it's head, "I'd say 'or what'." The worm then threw up green slime.

"Um, I agree with the maggot." Mike said. Anne Maria glared at the both of them.

"Three minutes remaining." Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

"We're running out of time!" Jo exclaimed.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll take a crack at it." Zoey suggested.

* * *

The blonde heiress was rolling a drum probably full of toxic waste as Chris sipped a fruity drink, "Dakota, when you're done cleaning up the enviornment, can you get me another drink, thanks." She growled in anger.

"Dakota, hey." Sam said running up towards her. He panted trying to catch his breath, "Uh, can I help?"

Dakota smiled at the gesture, "Aw, you're such a gentleman."

In response, Sam farted and laughed it off awkwardly. He began to push the drum as he spoke to her, "Do you think you can give me some fashion tips? I mean, you're so well put together, even when working with toxic waste."

"You want my advice? Really? No one ever asks me for my advice! Sure, I'd be happy to help!" Dakota said, surprised that anyone saw her as more than just a pretty face. "Okay, this is major top secret. Like, three whole seasons ahead secret." She whispered in his ear, "Stripes. They are so on trend."

"Stripes! Of course! Thanks, Dakota! You're an angel!" Sam said, running back to his team, not noticing Dakota's blushing.

* * *

"There. What do you think?" Zoey asked when she finished taking a shot at dressing the worm, "Too much? Too little? Be honest. Unless you hate it. "

"Wow. Zoey not bad." Cameron complimented.

Anne Maria scowled, "It's not good either."

"Well, It's what was fashionable back in the day, if im not mistaken. And Chris never said 'current fashion'. We can play it off as retro or something." Nikolai said.

"One minute!" Chris announced.

"It's fine!" Jo said, hearing the small amount of time they had left. "We're not spending all day on this. Lets get back to Chris."

Violet picked up the worm, whom she decided to name 'Bruno', and followed the others back to the stage. Violet giggled. "You are just the cutest little thing in your little wig!" The others looked at her in confusion. She blinked her pink eyes, "What? What did I say?"

* * *

**TD Confession:**

_"After careful studying of Violet's actions. I've deduced that she might have other personalities like Mike." Cameron said, writing in a notepad. "But, Mike's personalities are different people all together and Violet's seem more like different versions of her. I've only recorded three so far. An action oriented version, a paranoid version, and a cheerful version. It's like, Bravery, Fear and happiness... Of course! Emotions! All different from her normal near stoic nature. Fascinating!"_

_"Okay... I'm really confused. She switched gears so quickly and at random. And the Maggot..." Nikolai groaned. "I dunno."_

* * *

"The striped duffel bomb is ready for the big game!" Lightning announced as they crouched behind a rock in front of the Yeti's cave., before handing it to Sam. "Go long!"

'We're definitely going to lose with Sam's crappy choice of clothes. But, at least it'll get him voted off and I'll be safe for another challenge.' Cleo thought. Sam threw the explosive into the cave of the Yeti, who was innocently watching television. It angrily roared, almost shaking the area around the cave. 'If we live that long!'

"Uh, oh!" Sam yelled.

* * *

The stage lights flashed on, "It's freaky forest fashion time!" Chris announced as he stood on the stage. "Maggoteers, show me something fierce. Chef, drop that needle." Chef, dressed in a red track suit, red sunglasses, and a gold chain with a large 'C' on it, placed the needle on the record, turning on the music.

Bruno was wearing an old school purple and white polka dotted dress and a big blonde wig, "This gorgeous plus sized maggot is showing off a bold retro fashion like no other." Anne Maria said unenthused. Zoey and Violet on the other hand were clapping. "Her swank new hair 'do' perfectly complements a dynamite vintage 60's go-go dress." She thew in a sound of disgust for good measure.

"A little gross, what with the oozing and squirming. I give it an 8.5!" The Maggots cheered at the high score, Chef gave them a 8.0 and Lindsay held up a 1.8 until she noticed a negative response and flipped it to its correct score 8.1.

"Okay, show me what you got, Rats! Rats?" Chris called. There was no response from the other team until they ran onto to runway in fear.

"As you can see, Yeti is wearing a smart bohemian striped ensemble." Sam yelled short of breath as the forcibly dressed Yeti angrily looks for them. While the others managed to escape it's wrath, Sam continued his description, even as the large monster picked him, ready to throw him in blind rage, "The outfit consists of a variety of garments applied forcibly to random parts of his body."

Lindsey gasped, "That thing is huge!"

"Ew! Horizontal stripes!" Dakota said, as she looked on is disgust at Sam's fashion choices. "Sam, I meant vertical stripes. Horizontals just make you look fat."

"They do?" Sam asked. The yeti looked down at himself and a large bulge of fat, that wasn't there before, popped from underneath the ugly orange shirt.

"True." Chris agreed, "It hardly compliments the yeti's husky physique." Paparazzi suddenly appeared and began snapping flash photos of the monster.

"Hey! What're you guys doing?!" Dakota yelled, "I called you here to take pictures of me!" The flashing lights hurt the Yeti's eyes making him angry.

"Chris is right. Stripes are so- ah!" Lindsay said, as she was grabbed by the Yeti. It took Chris' Jet pack and flew off with her.

"Hey! He took my jet pack!" Chris yelled,

"By the looks of it, he's taking her to ominous island." Violet said, making her hand into a visor. Her eyes were back to their normal blue color.

"Huh...Will Lindsay survive? And am I legally liable if she doesn't? Find out after the break."

* * *

"What do you mean I'm liable if the yeti eats Lindsay! It's not my fault she's delicious!" Chris yelled into the phone. The teens looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

Cleo shook her head, "You are like the lowest kind of person."

Chris spoke into the phone, "Gotta go. H-Hey! For our next challenge, the two teams compete to rescue Lindsay. Yep, that it. Everyone grab a canoe and head to Bony Island!" The campers ran to the island.

Chris laughed, "It's all good."

"Way to go with the fashion tips." Scott said as the teams rowed their canoes.

"Sorry, guys." Sam said, still hurt by the yeti throwing him. "I haven't played a video game for so long, my brain's not working." He looked over at the ducks in the water next to him and they became pixellated duck with square targets on them. "Uh... did you guys see that just now?"

"See what?" Scott asked annoyedly.

The Maggots were the first to emerge from the from the boats onto bony Island, followed by the 'Team of men'. "Lindsay! Where are you?!" Zoey yelled, as they ran around looking for the Yeti. Scott, who was running behind her smirked getting another 'good' idea.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Chris is gonna merge the teams any day now and Vamp Nerd's gonna go insubordinate when that happens, so It's time to start working on the Maggots. Hmm... Zoey's right for the plucking. And you ask anyone on the farm back home, I'm a great plucker." Scott said_

* * *

Scott feigned weariness and sighed heavily. Zoey, focused on finding Lindsey didn't hear him, so he tried again, louder this time. "Scott are you okay?" She asked.

He sniffed, "This is all my fault!"

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"My team voted off Dawn behind my back. And she's the only one. Who could talk to that big ape. Lindsay is doomed!" Scott threw himself on her shoulder and fake sobbed.

"Aw. Dont blame yourself." Zoey said, falling for his facade. "It'll all work out in the end, you'll see." Scott smirked, unaware of a certain blonde girl, snickering in the bushes nearby.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"And the Jemy goes too... Scott for his role as the considerate human being." Cleo said. She began to laugh hysterically, "Oh, my god! I hate him so much! Ahahahaha! Did you hear him!? Acting all innocent, like he wasn't involved in Dawn getting voted off! 'My team voted off Dawn behind my back.'" She mocked. "I almost believed him for a second there!'" She caught her breath for a second and fell to the ground in hysterical laughter._

_"Poor Scott, who knew he had a sensitive side." Zoey said._

_Scott was covering his face in face sorrow, it soon became a evil cackle, until a bug flew in his throat, choking him._

* * *

"Guys! The yeti!" Cameron yelled, pointing to the top of a scaffolding. Lindsay and the Yeti were sitting at the top of it like they were friends.

"Aw, It's okay, yeti." Lindsay said, comforting the Yeti, "The world just can't handle beauty like yours. You're a snow flake. But just like a lot bigger. Like I mean, a lot."

"What's with all the scaffolding?" Scoot asked,

"I'm turning Bony Island into my personal resort. The health department said it was unfit for human life, but I sent in workers anyway. I wonder where they went?" Chris mused, completely unconcerned for the lives of the workers.

Elsewhere, a part of the forest was lined with human remains and huge mutant beavers wearing the hard hats of the deceased workers.

"Dont hurt him!" Lindsay yelled as the Yeti held her in its huge arms. "He just has big hairy body issues!"

"Oh, I hear that." Jo said, realizing that she said that out loud she immediately tried to play it off. "I-I mean... uh... Did you hear that? He's got issues! We've gotta take that psycho out!"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Body issues, huh? That explains a lot." Violet said, petting Bruno._

* * *

"That is what team rat is going to do." Brick ran at the scaffolding with one of his DDB's. He threw it up to the Yeti. "Take that, hairball!" The Yeti was dressed into a yellow tie front belly shirt green shorts and a pin wheel hat. Everyone, aside from Violet and Jean, laughed at the Yeti and his ridiculous outfit.

"That would only dress him, not help us save Lindsay." Jean said, confused at Brick's actions. All the laughter from the teens enraged the Yeti.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Fine, I'll stay away from fashion from now on." Brick wiped away a tear, "Happy?"_

* * *

The Yeti angrily jumped on the rock formation knocking down the scaffolding into a path that lead directly to the Yeti and Lindsay. He angrily tore off the clothes

"Men, we'll make a four prong play against the Yeti." Lightning said. "One player on the left one on the right, and one straight down the middle. Jean will distract the Yeti."

"Okay. Wait, what?!" Jean said.

Cleo stood with her arms crossed, "What about me?" she asked.

"Cheerleaders to the right." Lightning said pointing left.

Cleo growled in anger, "Just because I don't look like Jo doesn't mean I can't do anything physical!"

"Alright, Private Cleo. You and Jean will distract the Yeti." Brick said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She said, angrily.

Scott smirked, "Take it or leave it."

"It's not so bad, Cleo. At least we'll die together." Jean said, trying to lighten Cleo's mood.

She looked over at him and smiled slightly, "...Fine. We'll distract the stupid yeti."

"Good. What about Private pudding?" Brick asked, looking over at Sam.

"Gamer Boy? He's useless! He's in own little world." Scott said. Sam was sitting on the ground in a daze.

"Ugh! Need game. Any game!" Sam said, suffering from withdrawal. He looked down at his hands and they became pixels. "Cool... Heheheh."

"Team Men and Cleo go!" Lighting announced

"How are we gonna rescue Lindsay before they do?" Zoey asked.

"Perhaps we can get someone prettier than Lindsay to lure the Yeti away." Cameron suggested.

"Oh, Hey. I got the goods, but now way I'm running up that junk pile in these shoes." Anne Maria said.

"We'll I guess maybe I can try." Zoey said. Jo pushed her out of the way and into Mike's arms.

"Break out the beauty products. I'm going in." Jo said.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I do this only for the good of the team. It's not make up, It's war paint!" Jo said, flipping her short hair with her hand._

* * *

"Go team man! Sha-bam!" Lightning yelled as the Rats climbed up the poles while Scott ran up the scaffolding.

"Oh, I give up." Cleo said, climbing up the pole next to Jean.

The yeti found Barrels and threw them down at Team Rat. Smacking down Lightning, Scott, Brick then Jean. Cleo, Being the only one anywhere near the Yeti gulped in fear. "What am I supposed to do now?! I can't fight a Yeti!"

"Jump down!" Jean yelled, "I'll catch you."

"What?! No way!" Cleo yelled, The Yeti grabbed her and held her up in his huge hand. "Put me down, you stupid ape!" The Yeti obliged and threw her down do the teens below. She opened her eyes and was shock that she was still alive. "What the? I'm alive?" She looked down at Jean and realized the position she was in: On top of Jean. She yelled and scurried off of him.

Jean got up holding his head, "Cleo! You okay?"

Cleo's face was red, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She quickly walked off.

"What just happened?" Jean looked confused.

Sam after all the confusion looked up at the Yeti with Lindsay and saw all pixels, like an old video game. "Whoa, video game world! My ultimate gamer dream come true!" He got up from his sitting position on the floor, "Still one life left. It's all on me! Let's do this." He ran onto the scaffolding making video game noises.

"Wow, Soft Serve's booking it." Scott said, surprised.

The Yeti threw the barrels down and they rolled down the scaffolding for Sam to jump over, "Sam, look out!" Dakota yelled. He found a mallet and broke the barrels as the fell.

"Okay, you're sure this'll make me look good, right?" Jo asked, as Zoey Anne Maria and Violet painted her face.

"Oh, yeah. The only person who can give you a smoking hot makeup job like this is me." Anne Maria said.

"Or a circus clown." Zoey said.

She gave Zoey a look, "Hey!"

"I'm all for a natural look myself." Violet said, going Jo's lips.

"Hurry! Sam's making good time Aw we're never gonna make it in-" Mike gasped and Chester came out. "Oh for the love of Pete! You're not painting the 16th chapel! It's just make up!" He pushed the girls out of the way, "Step aside. Dang fool kids. Just get some rouge on her. There! Done!"

They looked at her face in fear of her reaction if she was to see it. "Oh... god." Nikolai said. Brick walked over to see the commotion and saw Jo's face. He let out a terrified yell and fainted.

"Wow, now I know what they mean by drop dead knockout." Jo laughed, "Oh Yeti! Your princess is here."

"Um... Jo?" Cameron called. "You should probably look-"

"Relax that poor Yeti wont know what hit I'm." Jo said.

"Whoa what did you guys do to Jo?" Mike said, after Chester left.

"Uh... what we did to Jo?" Zoey asked.

* * *

Sam tried to drag the mallet to the up to the last scaffolding and to the top of the rock formation. He jumped over another barrel and landed on his face, "Oh, boy. Could really use a... power up."

"C'mon, Sam. You're almost there!" Brick cheered.

"Go get em' you crazy, Couch Potato!" Lightning yelled.

Dakota joined in too, "You can do it, Sam!" Sam charged towards the Yeti only to be stopped but the yeti's hand. And was tossed back to his group.

"Game over." Brick said.

"In more ways than one." Cleo said under her breath.

"Am I done all my lives?" Sam asked, knocked for a loop.

Jo ran up to the Yeti while it was distracted,"Uh, Hey! Uh... Sweet little hairball. Feel like a tall glass of gorgeous?"

"See? That's another 'what not to do'." Lindsay said, before laughing along with the Yeti.

"Hey, what's so funny you big ape?" Jo said, she ran over to him and punched him so hard he went flying.

"Those were some pretty great moves up there." Dakota said to Sam. Who was still lying on the ground.

"Thanks. People don't give us gamers much credit but-" He was interrupted by the yeti falling on him.

"That'll teach you to laugh at a beautiful lady." Jo said, through gritted teeth.

"Team Maggot you've got immunity!" Chris said. The Maggots cheered.

"Aw, come on!" Lightning yelled.

Jo snatched Lindsay compact mirror, "Lemmie see that." She took a look at her face an gasped in horror. She growled in anger. "Just add some rouge, huh?!"

Violet put hand on his shoulder, "I advise you run, Mike."

"Hey, Chester. Here's a make over for you!" Jo said, picking up a barrel and throwing it at him.

"What did I do?! What did I do?!" Mike yelled dodging the barrels throw at him. "Someone help!"

Chris laughed, "As I'd love to let this go on, forever. It's time to head back to camp. Rats you've got some voting to do."

* * *

"Well, that was a complete fiasco." Chris said as both teams sat in on the bonfire ceremony. "Brick you bagged yourself a fashion fail. And Sam and you just totally dropped the barrel on this one. So one of the Rats is going home tonight. But nit's not gonna be Lightning, Scott, Jean or, Cleo. You guys are safe." Chris said, giving them marshmallows.

"Sha-sweet!" Lightning yelled, fist pumping.

"Now, then the toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to... Sam." Chris said.

"Aww... Well looks like I'm out of continues. Sorry I couldn't have been more help to you guys." Sam said.

"I'll always think of you as a friend, Sam." Jean said.

"Semper fi." Brick said as he and Jean saluting.

"Sit down, fools." Lightning said.

Sam saluted back at them with a grateful look on his face. Chef picked him up by his collar and brought him to the dock.

"Thank you, Chef." Chris said, "And now for something very special. Mutant Maggots you're probably wondering why asked you to sit in on this elimination ceremony. I'll need a strong volunteer and one other person from each team."

"Right here!" Jo said, standing up quickly.

"Ditto." Scott said.

"And the other campers?" Chris asked.

Nikolai stood up, "Why not? I volunteer, I guess."

Cleo did as well, "Me too."

"Pack your bags." Chris said,

"You're hurling them, too?" Zoey asked.

"Nah, I don't give people time to pack before they get hurled. They're switching teams." Chris said.

Jean and Nikolai's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

Scott sat next to Zoey and nudged her arm, "Hey, teammate." He snickered.

Nikolai hung his head low and took a seat next to Jean. "Welcome to the loony bin." Jean joked. Nikolai smiled and they fist bumped.

"Great now I'm one henchman short." Cleo took a seat next to Violet, 'And I'm stuck on the same team as Scott. Just my luck.'

Violet raised an eye brow as she petted Bruno, "Henchman?"

Jo sat next to Brick, "Welcome to my team." He said offering his hand. Jo grabbed his hand and pulled his face into hers.

"No. Welcome to my team." Jo crushed his hand.

"Aw, yeah!" Lightning cheered. "Finally, team Man is 100% dude!" Jo poked him in his eyes.

"Get your eyes checked, Jock Strap." she said angrily.

* * *

"Any last words before your Hurl of Shame?" Chris asked, as Sam sat the catapult.

"Yeah, can I get all my handheld game systems back now?" Sam asked. Chef looked up from the game at him and shook his head.

"Sam, wait!" Dakota called.

"Hey, you came to see me off!" Sam exclaimed.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you." She gave him a piece of paper with numbers. "Here, call me okay?"

"I may have lost the game. But I won the heart of the girl of my-" He was catapulted before he could finish, dropping her number.

Chris laughed sadistically, "Oops. Who will be the next looser hurled? How much can me humiliate them first? And will Lightning ever learn the difference between guys and girls?"

"What girl?"

"Find out next time on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

**On Boney Island**

Lindsay was leaning up against a rock, talking to the mutant beavers, "So do you like, know where the boat is?" She asked them. In response they growled at her.

* * *

**Not the best ending I know. But there it is. Tell me what you think of the portrayal of my OC's. Thanks!**


	7. A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste!

**Hey eveyONE! How have you guys been? I've been awesome. Since school's gonna be starting tomorrow I wont be able to update as often so instead of every few days it might be once a week. Maybe longer cause I found out that I have Chemistry and Economics so I'm gonna have to actually study for stuff for once.**

**Anthony Hughes: Yeah I'm gonna put Mel in soon but something will have to sadden her for that to happen. And OH MY GOD, You beautiful person, don't get me wrong you all are Beautiful people but, seriously! Oh my god! I'm about to fall out of my chair just because of your comment. I wish it wasn't guest. so I could explain why I'm so happy right now.  
**

**I don't own Total Drama!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island! We saw how clueless our players are when it comes fashion. And how useless they are when it comes to rescues. Violet got a gross new pet and Jean almost got to first base with Cleo. In the end, Sam got the tossaroo and Cleo, Nikolai, Scott and Jo got tossed onto opposite teams." Chris was sitting back in a chair as Dakota filed his toenails, "You call that buffing? I wanna see my ruggedly handsome face in every toe nail! Who will thrive? And who wont survive?" A helicopter suddenly come onto the scene.

"This is the department of environmental protection! You're busted McLean!" The man from the helicopter yelled.

"Aw man!" Chris Yelled, "Meddling tree huggers!" He pulled out a walkie talkie, "Commence Operation Doomsday! Repeat, Operation Doomsday, over! What is Operation Doomsday you ask? Find out right here, right now on Total. Drama. Revenge of the island!**"**

* * *

******Chapter ****7: A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste!**

* * *

**Morning...**

Jean sighed as he sat on the steps of the cabin, "I miss her already..."

Nikolai took a seat next to him, "Hey, bro. Need a shoulder to cry on?"

Jean smiled at him, and playfully jabbed his shoulder, "Shut up, man. I should be asking you that."

"Yeah, Probably." Nikolai said. "Y'know what? Me and you, we're kindred spirits."

"You think so?" Jean asked.

"In some ways. We've both girls on the other team that we like. Right?" He said nudging him with his elbow suggestively.

Jean blushed, "W-What? How do you know about that?"

Nikolai laughed, "It's kinda obvious, man."

"Well, what about you? Have you gotten anywhere with Violet?" Jean asked.

Nikolai sighed, "Nope. I don't think she's interested in dating at all. She doesn't seem to notice any of my advances."

"I hear that." Jean said. "Hey. I just thought of something else that makes us 'kindred spirits'."

"What?" He asked.

He pointed a thumb in Lightning and Brick's direction, "We're definitely not muscle heads like the other guys on this team and Jo."

Brick was bench pressing a large log with tiny pink bird perching on top. "Let Lightning show you how it's done." Lightning took the log and lifted it with one arm. Think the new guys can do this?"

"Guys? You mean Jo and Nikolai?" Brick asked.

"The men of Team Dude are gonna be unbeatable!" Lightning said, "We just gotta get the small fry pumping some iron or... wood. Sha-yeah!"

"Got that right." Nikolai agreed.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Hey, Chris McLame!" Jo said walking into the camera. "Guess what? You can make me swap teams, but you'll never break me. Now I get the girls side of the cabin to myself. And I can finally work out like ancient olympians... Naked."

* * *

Jo was doing jumping jacks in the cabin, naked, "882, 883, 884, 885." The bird perched outside the room and thew up at the sight,

* * *

Helicopters were flying about the Island and the interns were running around with packed bags. "Hey, Soggy Drawers." Jo called after, Brick. "Looks like were on the same team again."

"Not quite." Brick said, "You're on my team now. And if you don't do what I say, you'll be the next person to go home."

"We'll see about that, Major Drippy." Jo said.

"Three rules: follow them or you're gone. One, Never leave a man behind. Two, What Brick says, goes. And three, no more nicknames. Like Dampy Pants, Wetness, or Sir leaks-a-lot." Brick said.

"Fine, Fine. We'll play it your way, Captain Wiz." Jo said. Brick growled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Alright, lets get this disgusting joke we call breakfast over with." Jo said, walking into the mess hall with Brick.

"We cant! Chef's not here and neither is breakfast." Cameron said.

"Sorry, Lightning needs meat. M-E Uh...E- come on! We'll make our own breakfast!" Lightning said.

"Is he... mentally disabled or something? Or is he really just that stupid?" Cleo asked with a bored expression on her face.

Mike opened up the fridge, "There's no food in the fridge."

"Nothing in the cupboards either." Zoey said, after looking into the empty cupboard.

"The entire place is empty." Violet said after checking an empty barrel.

"We should check in the walk in freezer." A deep male voice suggested.

"Hey, yeah! The freezer!" Lighting agreed. He opened up the door to the large freezer and walked in, "Sha-bingo! Meatsicle!" The other campers entered after him and it was sealed. The freezer was actually a truck.

Chef spoke through a little opening, "Challenge time, suckers!"

"This is highly unorthodox!" Cameron yelled, holding on to a slab a frozen meat.

Violet grabbed the wall in order to say upward, "In all honestly, this entire show is unorthodox."

"Where are you taking us, you psycho?" Cleo asked, holding on to Jean, who reacted by blushing. He got a few narrow eyed glares from a few of his teammates.

Chef chuckled darkly, "You'll see... OW!" He smashed the door on his finger.

"I don't like the sound of that." Nikolai said.

* * *

The campers were dumped out of the truck in front of a cave entrance. "Good you're here. Finally." Chris said, from a television screen. "Today's challenge is to find a golden Chris statue in your team color some where in this old abandoned mine. First team back, wins."

"Sha-done and done." Lightning said. "Go, Team Dude!"

"Are you sha-blind?!" Jo yelled. "I'm not a-" She was interrupted by a bag knocking her over.

"Don't worry. There are enough packs for everyone." Chris said, as Chef threw the orange packs to everyone.

"What did you put in them, rocks?" Jo asked.

"Those fifty pound bags are purely for your torment and my amusement." Chris said. "Enjoy."

Cameron reached into the bag and pulled something out, "Chemical badges?" he asked. "Why do we need to measure our exposure to toxic waste?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "No reason. Except that I rented the mine out to store hazardous material."

"And you're making us go in there?" Jean asked.

"Are you demented?" Anne Maria asked angrily.

"No. Which is why I'm it a studio right now." Chris said, smugly. The campers all spoke at once but the comments were basically the same, expressions of anger. "Relax. It's perfectly safe, for thirty minutes. !hen your badge turn orange you have fifteen minutes left, Red is your five minute warning, and when you see a skull and cross bones. We'll dedicate this episode to you. But no way is it gonna come to that. I sent Dakota down there for 40 minutes and she's gonna be fine-ish."

* * *

**The medical tent.**

"Huh? Where am I?" Dakota woke up and another intern showed her a mirror. She had became bald. "No! CHRIS IS A DEADMAN!" She was tied down to her little cot.

* * *

"Now move it, peeps." Chris said. None of them moved.

"Can you at least give us a hit about where to find the statues?" Zoey asked.

"Funny story. The statues gone missing. Someone or something down there must have taken them." Chris said.

"Uh... Is it well lit down there?" Brick asked.

"It's a mine, bro. Pitch black. All the way. There are flashlights and fireflies inside First come. First serve." Chris answered, "Any who, times a wasting and so are your healthy blood cells. So go! "

Lightning and Team Rat was the first one to make it to the inside of the cave and the lift. "Lightning comes in first! Sha-bam!" His yelling cause a small cave in covering up their team.

"Enjoy the elimination ceremony." Scott sneered as the Maggots went into the lift first.

"Smooth move, Sha-duh!" Jo insulted.

"We got the flashlights!" Cameron exclaimed holding up two flashlight. Suddenly the lift dropped down into the cave. The hit the ground hard.

The inside of the mine was pitch black, "Is everyone okay!?"

"I think so." Mike answered.

"Oh, my back." Scott complained.

"Can whoever that is please get off my stomach?" Violet asked.

"My apologies." Cleo said, getting up.

"The flashlights!" Cameron suggested.

Zoey turned on the flashlight, brightening up the cave. There were yellow drums everywhere. Most likely filled with toxic waste. "Look a tunnel! Should we try it?" A screeching sound was heard worrying them.

"Looks good to me!" Mike said, running into the tunnel that wasn't man made.

Back with the Rats

"That elevator is not coming back up." Jo said, tugging on the cord.

"I cant lose again! I cant!" Lightning exclaimed.

"I know! We'll shimmy down!" Brick said pointing to the base of the cord.

"Leaders first." Jo said, allowing Brick to go to jump on to the rickety cord first.

"C'mon, lets go!" Brick said, holding on tightly to the cord.

Jo tossed the jar of fireflies at him, "Here you'll need this."

Brick let go of the cord holding him up to catch the jar. "Thanks. AHH!" He began to fall down the cord. In order to save himself, and used his inner forearm and thighs to stop his decent to a slow fall. Lightning fell on top of him followed by Jo, Jean and Nikolai.

"Thanks for breaking our fall." Jo said. After being crushed by his team, Brick dropped the Jar, causing the fireflies to escape.

"Aw, man! Nice going, Butterfingers!" Lightning complained.

"Quick, we have to catch our light source!" Jo yelled as she and Lightning ran after them.

"Wait!" Brick called.

Jo picked up the jar and ran off. "Losers wait! We have to go! Try to catch up!" Lightning said, running after Jo.

"That's exactly why we lost the spider scavenger hunt challenge last time." Nikolai groaned. "I'll stay with Brick. Jean, go with Jo and Lightning."

"Alright." Jean said, running off behind them.

"Come back, you guys!" Brick yelled getting scare of the slowly darkening room.

"Calm down, Brick. You're bigger than the dark, right?" Nikolai asked.

"Y-Yeah! I am bigger than the dark. I'm better t-then the dark. I... I am... Lost and alone in the dark!" Brick panicked.

"Dude, I'm right here. You're not alone in the dark, we're alone in the dark." Nikolai said. "So lets try and get out of here, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Nikolai." Brick said, still scared.

"No problem." He said.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"When you have a little sister who's deathly afraid of the dark, you kinda have to know how to deal with scared people, well kids." Nikolai said, "I'll just have to treat Brick like my little sister... That sounded less weird in my head..."

* * *

The maggots were tired from running away from whatever was making those screeching noises. Zoey's flashlight uncovered a fedora and Mike picked it up. "Oh, wow. I've always wanted a hat like this."

"And I always wanted to die underground with a hat loving loser." Scott mocked, "Guess we both win. Ow! What the heck!?"

Violet had pinched his arm, "You're not on Team Rat anymore, so stop being such a jerk to people." Scott growled at her and got in her face, her expression stayed the same. She scoffed, "I'm not afraid of you, Scott."

He walked away. "Whatever." While he wasn't looking, Cleo gave Violet a thumbs up. With a raised eyebrow, she returned it.

Mike put on the hat, and gasped. He grinned with a cocky look on his face. "Mike is that you?" Cameron asked, shining the flashlight in his face.

"Vito? Baby, is that you?" Anne Maria jumped into his arms.

Cleo raised an eyebrow, "Who's Vito?" She asked.

Violet shook her head, "Don't bother asking."

"G'day, Sheila. Name's Manitoba Smith." He said, dropping Anne Maria.

"Well... that's new." Violet said.

Manitoba took the flashlight from Zoey, "Here, leave the torches to the men folk, Beauty."

"They talk like that in Manitoba?" Zoey asked, confused.

Manitoba inspected the ground by sniffing and licking it, "To the right, a tunnel carved out my giant rodent teeth."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rodent?" Anne Maria asked.

Manitoba pointed his flashlight to the man made tunnel, "To the left, mining cart tracks. We go left."

"I say we take the one on the right, since its the right tunnel. Get it?" Scott said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, "He's a sandwich short of a picnic, eh?" Manitoba said as they pressed on.

"Get your shiny hineys back in this jar!" Jo yelled as she, Lightning and Jean chased the fireflies. "Lightning chase the fireflies to me and I'll catch them!"

"What do I do?" Jean asked.

"Try not to get in our way." Jo said, earning a slight glare from him.

Lightning ran after the bugs, "Alright, fireflies. Lightning's gonna- Ahh! They're biting me!" Jean snickered, finally coming to terms with his dislike of the people on his team and the fact that bad things happening to them make him laugh.

"Gotcha!" Jo slammed the jar on his head, trapping them there. "Looking good, Light source!" She laughed.

Team Maggot reached some mining carts there were three connected, "Woo whee! These'll speed things up!" Manitoba said.

"No way, too dangerous." Scott said.

"If you're a girl, maybe." Manitoba said.

The girls on the team were not amused, "Um, what?" Zoey asked, angrily.

Anne Maria clenched her fist, "Uh, excuse me?"

Violet silently faceplamed, "Seriously?"

"Can you repeat that?" Cleo asked, ready to punch him in the face.

Before the girls could pounce on Mike's new cocky personality, Anne Maria's badge turned orange, "Anna Maria's badge is orange!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Ohmigosh! I only have fifteen seconds to live or something!" Anne Maria said panicking.

"It's fifteen minutes." Cameron corrected.

She immediately calmed down, "Oh, well that ain't so bad." She began filing her nails.

"It will be when we cant find those statues and we become mutant freaks. Or worse die!" Cleo yelled.

Cameron's badge became orange as well, "Yikes! Shotgun! Called it." He jumped into the front cart followed by Manitoba.

Violet climbed into the second card. "Guess, I'm middle then."

"So am I." Zoey quickly jumped into the cart with Violet.

"I'll keep the ladies safe in the back." Scott said climbing into the back cart with Anne Maria.

"Yeah, right. Having you keep me safe? I might as well ask piranha for help." Cleo said. In response, Scott pulled roughly her in. "Hey!"

"My first time riding the rails!" Cameron said, when Manitoba removed the rock keeping the carts at a slant. When they began moving, they went down fast, "I don't like it!"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Okay, so now that were on another team. It should be a little harder for Scott to manipulate anyone on this team, since he's so obviously untrustworthy. And the others seem a little less, well hate able. Well, except for that Zoey girl. She seems to think there's good in everyone. Scott's gon' work her over right quick." She froze at the last sentence, her accent slipping out again, "Oh, come on!"

* * *

"You can do this Brick." Nikolai said was they crawled around in the pitch blackness of the cave.

"Right..." Brick bumped into something, "Hey, a flashlight! C'mon work..." They heard a heavy breathing noise nearby.

"Jo, you came back." Brick said, "Are you wearing perfume? It's strong, but It's suits you."

"Brick, I don't think that's Jo." Nikolai said. Brick flash light turned on and revealed a giant mutant Gopher.

"AHHHHH!"

**Back with the rest of Team Rat...**

"Good thing firefly bites aren't fatal. As far as we know." Jo said as she Lightning and Jean walked along the rail.

"I hear you, dude." Lightning agreed.

"I'm not a dude!" Jo yelled.

"Man, please." Lightning said, "I cant see you're a dude! Your badge it's orange! You've only got fifteen minutes."

"Well, so do you!" Jo said pointing to Lightning's, now orange, badge.

Jean looked down to his badge which became orange, "Oh, no! So do I!"

"No! This ain't right!" Lightning yelled, "Man, I never kissed a Superbowl ring."

"And I've never kissed a guy!" Jo said.

Lightning looked at Jo with an awkward look on his face, "Uh... Yeah. It's cool, dude. Lightning dont judge."

Jean laughed lightly, earning a punch in the arm by Jo, "Ow!"

"Aw' right, Lads and Lassies. Keep your eyes open and stick together." Manitoba said as the rode the rails. The cart separated on to three rail tracks.

"Easier said than done!" Cameron said, pointing the separation out.

"Crikey! What did I just say!" The three paths split, Mike and Cameron's going down, where they crashed, knocking Mike out.

Cleo, Anne Maria and Scott cart were met with a broken track, "I'm to hot to die!" Anne Maria yelled.

"And I'm not old enough!" Cleo yelled. "I still have 400 years left!" Cleo added. They crashed into the water below

Violet and Zoey's were stopped by a wall and they crashed, clinging onto the rail so they would fall down into the mine below with the cart. "Oh, no... Were gonna fall!"

"Looks like our players are doomed!" Chris said, from the comfort of a safe studio. "Will any of them survive? I have my doubts." Chris laughed, sadistically. "But find out for sure when we come back to Total! Drama! Revenge of the island!"

* * *

Cleo popped out from the water first, coughing up some of the rancid liquid followed by Scott, "Ugh, Disgusting... Where's Spray tan?" Suddenly Anne Maria came up from underneath Scott, lifting him out of the water.

"Do I look like a life boat?" Anne Maria said, Throwing him into the water and attacking him.

Cleo laughed quietly, "As much as I love watching this, we have to get out of here." She pulled Anne Maria off of him, "Besides I'm sure Scott landed on you by accident."

"Yeah, an accident. I hope you both realize who's fault this is, the Mine carts were Mike's idea." Scott said, unaware of what was lurking in the shadows.

"But he didnt just try to drown me!" Anne Maria said, before something tackled her into the water, disappearing under with her.

"Whoa! Where'd she go?" Cleo asked, She and Scott went over to where she disappeared. "Well, now what?"

"Get out of here before something drags us underwater." Scott said, swimming back to shore.

"Ow..."Cameron groaned as he got up from his place on the floor, "Mike!" Mike was out cold on the ground not to far form his. "Mike wake up! I've read about situations like this, but it's so different in real life. Think. What would Jo do?" He smacked Mike with the flashlight. "Move it or lose it, Bubble Brain!"

"Cameron?" Mike asked, groaning.

"Mike! You're okay! C'mon we've got to find the others! We got separated!" Something underneath Cameron lifted him up to Mike's level. One of the mutated Gopher, bursted from underneath them. They screamed and ran for their lives.

Violet and Zoey were handing on the rail and Zoey was slipping, "Someone help!"  
Violet took a deep breath and fought off Fea who was on the verge of coming out, she swung and flipped onto the rail. "Whoa! How did you do that?!"

"No time. Take my hand, if you want to live." Violet said, reaching out her hand.

"Okay!" Zoey took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto the rail. "How did you do that Violet?"

"I'll have to tell you some other time. Let's get out of here before the badges change color again." Violet said, she balanced herself and they walked along the rail towards the ledge Mike and Cameron landed on.

When they reached the part of the rail that was above the ledge. "That is a seriously long way down." Zoey said. "There's no way we can make that. Not without breaking some bones."

"Hold on for a sec." Violet jumped down, shocking Zoey. She landed gently on her feet. "Okay, now jump! I'll catch you!"

"H-How did you do that?! That was like 60 feet down! Probably more." Zoey yelled.

"Just jump!" Violet yelled, holding out her arms.

"I don't know about this..." Zoey said.

Violet sighed, "Just trust me." Zoey took a deep breath and jumped, "You can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and she was sitting in Violet's arms. She put her down ran into the cave, "C'mon we have to find Mike and Cameron."

"Oh, uh. Alright." She said, following her.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"I didn't know Violet was so athletic and... Crazy." Zoey said. "I hate saying negative things about anyone, but that was a really long way down. She jumped without a second thought, like she'd done it before."

Violet folded her arms, "All that was a result of my life experiences, okay? That's all I'm saying."

* * *

Cleo and Scott were silently walking through the mine, "So... Anyone you thinking of voting off if we lose?" She asked. As much as she hated the ginger, she also hated silence when she wasn't alone. She thought it was creepy and weird.

"What? I don't know!" He said, rudely. He wasn't trying to make nice with Cleo, he still hated her if they were in an 'alliance'.

Cleo scowled deeply at his attitude and immediately dropped any attempt to get along with him, "Oh! Well, frig me for trying to be civil!"

"You calling me uncivilized?!" Scott yelled.

"And you're not?! You have zero manners!" Cleo yelled back. "Not only are you uncivilized but, you're stupid and annoying too!"

"Oh, I'm stupid? I've been controlling this game since day one!" Scott said,

Cleo laughed, "Yeah, right! The only reason you haven't been caught messing up challenges is because everyone on team Rat was too busy thinking about themselves! We would have won just about every challenge during this game and picked of the other team's members! But no, you had to get B and Dawn voted off."

Scott growled, "I was putting the other team in a false sense of security! So I can pick them off later!"

"Really? That's your big plan? Well, Mike, Cameron and Violet aren't going to trust you. So I'd like to see you 'put the other team in a false sense of security' now. By the way I quit this little joke of an 'alliance'. You're on your own!" Cleo scoffed, walking ahead of him. Scott growled in anger.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"Ugh! I cant stand Scott! His underhanded way of thinking makes me so mad! Y'know what? I could have had this game in the palm of my hand, if I was as depraved as him! But, I have some morals!" Cleo ranted. "And the funny thing is, he thinks he's smart when actually just about everyone on that team was stupid and naive to begin with! And F.I.Y, Scott! Everyone knows you sabotage and pick off the other team first, not your own team! Idiot!"

"That's it! Vamp nerd is gone!" Scott yelled, punching the confessional wall. "OW!"

* * *

Nikolai and Brick were running from the Gopher that was chasing them, Brick not looking where he was going, ran right into a rock, falling on his back with his butt in the air. "Brick!" Nikolai called. The Gopher sniffed his feet and backed away from the stink yelping.

"Huh?" Brick asked, getting up.

"Dude! That's it! They cant stand your stank boots! No offense." Nikolai said.

"None taken. In fact, this has given me an Idea!" Brick took off his boot and used it to force the beast away. "What's the matter? Cant take the smell of war?" He laughed.

Nikolai covered his nose, "More like the smell of sweat and death..."

**With Anne Maria...**

She woke up coughing up water deeper into the mine. "Where the heck am I?!" She looked up at a blackened silhouette sitting on a makeshift throne surrounded by the Mutants gophers. "Stay back! You touch my poof, I'll touch you!" With a snap of it's fingers, the silhouette called the Moles off. When he came into view his face was revealed to be Mutant Ezekiel. "Oh, hey. Ain't you that creepy stowaway kid from last season? Zekiel or something?" Ezekiel sniffed her and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Ew!"

**With Most of Team Rat...**

"Man, what's taking Brick and Nikolai to catch up?" Lightning asked as he, Jo and Jean continued running.

"I know your head is just for show, but haven't you noticed how large and in charge brick's become?" Jo asked. "He doesn't need us. And he'll get rid of you two the first chance he gets."

"I don't think Brick is like that." Jean said. "He's a good guy."

"What? So you wanna make some kind of guys pact to vote him off?" Lightning asked, ignoring Jean.

"Yeah, sure. Let's make a guys pack." Jo said, shaking his hand. "What about you, Mumbles?"

Jean shrunk under their stares, and put his hand on top of theirs, "Alright... Guys pact."

They heard a loud squeak and A mutant gopher was running from Nikolai and Brick. The later was holding a boot that repelled the mutant. "Ha! How do you like it when the boots on the other foot?"

"Hey, Jean." Nikolai exclaimed.

"Nikolai! I thought you guys were as good as gone." Jean said, relieved. He didn't want to be with these muscle heads alone any longer.

Nikolai put up his hands in defense, "Whoa, calm down, man."

"Told you Brick's too big for his camos." Jo said.

"Too big for his camos? He just finished conquering that mutant with a stank boot after panicking in the darkness where you guys left us." Nikolai said. "I'd say he's perfectly fine." He got a glare from Jo.

"Jo, lightning, Jean. Finally." Brick said.

"Soldier, where have you been?!" Jo yelled, pointing threateningly at his chest. "You left your men behind!"

Nikolai narrowed his eyes, "You guys were the ones who left us behind."

Brick held out his stinky boot, "I've been engaging the enemy with my secret weapon."

"Ive heard." Jo said, glaring at him. She sniffed it and let out a groan in disgust.

"Victory is ours!" Brick cheered. Suddenly the mutants came from under them and grabbed their feet. "Unless they do that." They were pulled underground.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

"I know I shouldn't have made that alliance with Jo and Lightning. But do you know how hard it is to say no to people who can crush your bones AND vote you off?!" Jean exclaimed, "I feel so attacked right now."

* * *

"Would you stop already?" Anne maria asked as she sat on a pile of bones. "I don't want any of this junk." The Gophers squeaked in protest. "Not that I don't appreciate it though." Zeke ran up to her with a metal case. "Is that the prize money from last season?" he opened it and it was all chewed up money and dust. "Wow, thanks." She said, sarcastically.

* * *

Mike ran through the mine with Cameron on his back, "First signs of chemical exposure... Fever and nausea." He said, weakly before belching loudly.

"I hope Zoey's okay. That's so much for coming back for me, Buddy." Mike said, running.

"Buddy?" Cameron asked, happily. "Really?! Cool!" They're badges turned red. "Oh no! My first buddy and we only have five minutes to live!"

"Mike!" Zoey tackled Mike when she saw him. "Thank goodness you're okay! We bumped into Cleo and Scott but, we lost Anne Maria!"

"We have to find her!" Mike said.

"We should dump these packs, then. They're slowing us down." Scott said, about to take them off.

"The packs of pain stay on until I tell you otherwise, or your whole team is disqualified. Disqualified." Chris said over an intercom intsalled in the mine.

"I knew Chris was watching over us!" Zoey said, with relief. "He wont let us die down here."

"Uh, don't count on it." Chris said, "I'm more of a watcher than a saver."

"Ugh! I hate him!" Cleo yelled.

"Whoo-hoo!" A female voice cheered.

"That's Anne Maria!" Zoey exclaimed.

Mike pointed in the direction of the voice, "C'mon this way!" They all followed.

When they entered the Chamber of Zeke, Anne Maria was still cheering, "Whoo! Yeah, baby! Now that's more like it! Badda-bling!" She was holding up a large diamond that Ezekiel gave her.

"Congratulations, Helmet Head." Jo said as Team Rat was being held hostage by "Now get your freaky boyfriend to let us go!"

"Oh, well. We'll never find those statues now." Scott said, with a smirk on his face.

Violet raised an eyebrow, "What is wrong with you?"

"Keep your voices down." Cameron said, crouching. "Those mutant gophers look blind, but they can probably still smell us." As he said this the gophers were in front of them and were about to attack.

"Great, now here comes the competition." Jo complained sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no! Cleo/Violet's in trouble!" Jean and Nikolai exclaimed respectively.

"Hey! They're on the opposite team, Lover boys!" Jo yelled.

"It's good that they're here, we can use the distraction. Fire in the hole!" Brick swung his boot off and it landed in front of the gophers that were about to attack the Maggots. The smell grossed them out enough to run away.

"Ugh! Way to help the enemy." Jo said. "Looks like it's up to me to get us down." She lifted the jar from Lightning's head and releasing the fireflies. They bit the gophers eyes, making them release the Rat Team.

"Lightning the statue!" Jo yelled, pointing to Ezekiel's throne.

"I'm on it!" Lightning yelled, running towards it. "Sha-Bam!"

"Yes!" Jo cheered. "Rat's head for the mining carts! What goes in must come out!"

Lightning was attacked by mutant Ezekiel, causing him to drop the statue, "If you can hear this, congrats! You're not dead yet!" Chris said over the intercom, "Wherever you are, immediately discard your bomb- I mean backpacks! And run!"

"These are bombs?!" Cleo yelled.

Jo opened the back of the pack and there was indeed a bomb in it, "Too far, McLean! Too Far!"

"Got it!" Mike said grabbing the Chris statue.

"Mike..." Zoey said, weakly as she dragged Cameron and dropped her bomb. "Were not feeling so great."

"We're feeling the effects the chemicals..." Violet said, as she carried Cleo on her back.

"Gopher." Cleo tried to yell when one of the mutants tried attack the four of them.

"Zoey! Here!" Mike passed Scott the statue and went to go save his friends. "Hang on! I'm coming!"

"Whoops! Butterfingers." Scott said, tossing the statue behind him, unaware that it landed in Anne Maria's hair.

"C'mon, sweetheart! Mama's gonna take you home!" She said, walking off with the 'diamond'.

Lightning managed to get Zeke off of him and Brick had the statue he dropped, "Mission accomplished, lets move out!"

Violet and Mike were keeping the gopher at bay, but they were failing as they got weaker and weaker. Brick noticed this and looked back at his former teammates, "Brick? Brick! Forget those rejects! We have to go!" Jo yelled.

"But our friends are back there!" Nikolai yelled, trying to get up out of the car. "Would you really let them die!?"

"Your friends, Captain Loser!" Jo said, pulling him back in. "And yes I would." Nikolai looked shocked and horrified.

"I cant hold on!" Mike yelled,

"It's too strong!" Violet said, struggling to help hold it back.

"I don't wanna die!" Cleo yelled.

"Mike, Violet." Zoey said, worried. Her crush and best friend were in trouble and she couldn't do anything about it.

"There's something I need to tell you, Zoey. I have-" With a 'clang' sound the Gopher was knocked out.

"Brick?!" Mike exclaimed in shock.

Brick smiled, "Never leave a man behind." The statue for his team broke sealing his elimination.

"Oh thank, Lilith!" Cleo yelled, in relief. She ran into Brick and hugged him. When she realized what she just did she crouched into a ball, "You can throw me back to the Gophers now..." Jo laughed at Jean's shocked face. Brick helped the rest of the Maggots into the back of the cart and pushed them forward.

"They're really cutting it close." Chris said, as he and Chef stood outside the mine with protective suits on. The Camper's flew out of the mine crashing roughly. The Maggots statue landed in front of Chris. "And the Maggots win! Again!"

The Maggots cheered at their victory, except for a certain freckled traitor, "Great..."

"All clear?" Chris asked. Chef nodded in response. "Executing Operation Doomsday!" He pressed the button on his remote and the Mine exploded.

"This wasn't about the statue!" Mike said.

"Sure, it was. And as a added bonus, you just helped me seal off the toxic waste forever and get the FED's off my back. It's win-win, for me." Chris said.

"That's low McLean, even for you." Jo said.

"You're one to talk, Maleficent." Nikolai muttered under his breath.

"Yah, I just keep getting better. Rats, hope you're hungry for marshmallows. But first, before there's any permanent genetic damage." Chef pulled out a fire fighter grade hose and sprayed the teens.

* * *

**Later... next to the Maggots cabin.**

"Mike? Do you have multiple personality disorder?" Cameron asked, as he and Mike were outside of the cabin, unaware of the black silhouette listening in on their conversation.

"What? Who told you that?" Mike asked, shocked.

"Sixteen years in a bubble makes a guy pretty observant. I don't get why you're keeping in secret." Cameron said. "But I think I can help you control it."

"For real? Sure." Mike happily agreed.

"But you have to help me with Scott. I don't trust that guy." Cameron said.

"Oh, dude this is huge!" Mike said, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Happy to help!" Cameron said, his air being cut off by mikes hug.

"Hey, you guys?" A female voice from behind the cabin. It was Violet and she was holding Bruno in her arms, who now had a ribbon tied around his neck.

"Violet?! Did you hear all of that?" Mike asked letting go off Cameron.

"Don't worry. Even if I didn't hear, I already would have known." Violet said, petting Bruno lightly. "I've known for a while actually."

Mike was shocked, "You did!? When?"

"I noticed during the Obstacle course challenge. When you became Svetlana." Violet explained.

"That early on? How? I only realized what it might have been during the Ice challenge." Cameron said.

"I know from experience." She said, gesturing to herself. "I have MPD too."

Mike's eyes widened to dish size, "What? You have it too? But, I've never seen any personalities. Not like mine at least."

"That's it! I was right!" Cameron exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Cameron?" Mike asked.

"Don't you see? All the times Violet was suddenly happy or scared or excited. Those were her personalities!" Cameron said happily, as if he wanted to yell 'Eureka'.

"Ding, ding, ding. You got it." Violet said, "My personalities are my personified emotions. Victori is my cockiness and bravery, Fea is my fear and paranoia, Joy is my happiness and affection, Mel is my sadness."

"Wow," Mike said, speechless. He finally found someone who could understand him. "I almost thought that I was the only one in the world who had it."

"So did I. Y'know, when I was a kid." She said, "So do you think you can help me, Cameron?"

"But Violet, If they're your emotions, why hide them?" Cameron asked.

She moved her face closer to his, "I want to be normal. I want to feel things like a normal person. I don't usually ask people for help but, can you help me?" She asked.

"I can try, but-" Cameron started before Violet's eyes changed to pink and she grabbed him and began twirling around.

"Really?! Oh, thank you Cameron!" Joy exclaimed.

"Crushing... My... Bones..." Cameron choked out.

"Huh?" She let him go, giggling, "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength."

"So... you're Joy?" Mike asked, a little freaked out by the sudden change.

"That's right, Mike." She said, holding out her hand. "I'm Joy! The more competent of the personalities. Mel and Fea cant do much in any situation and Victori can get very unpredictable. So, If you have anything you wanna tell us, y'know personality problem and other things of the like, you can talk to us at anytime. And by us, I mean me or Violet."

Mike took her hand smiling, "Oh. Well nice to meet you, Joy. Things are really looking up."

* * *

"The votes are in. Who will receive the Marshmallow of toxic loserdom and leave the game forever...? Following players are safe: Jo, Lightning, Jean and... Nikolai." Chris said, handing out the marshmallows "Brick. It looks like your tour of Duty has come to an end. Dismissed!"

"But I was large and in charge!" Brick said.

"Yeah, saving the enemy. Sha-traitor!" Lightning said, aggressively.

"Even if they were the enemy, they were going to die! Are you guys serious?!" Nikolai exclaimed. "Right, Jean? Jean?" Nikolai looked over at Jean who was lying on his back, looking at the sky, "Are you okay, bro?"

"So long, Soggy McGee." Jo said, ignoring the blonde boy.

* * *

"Any last words, Cadet?" Chris asked, laughing at Bricks fail.

"Brick, wait!" Zoey called. She, Mike, Violet, Cameron, Cleo, and Nikolai saluted him. And he saluted back,

"One side!" Anne Maria said jumping into the catapult, "I've got a jeweler to see and a bank account to open."

"Uh, the catapult is for exits only." Chris said.

"Good, I quit. I don't need this two bit show anymore. Look at this thing! I'm rich!" She said holding the diamond up.

Chris smirked after examining the jewel, "Not unless cubic zirconia has suddenly become priceless?"

Anne Maria looked shocked, "What? It's not a real diamond?"

"Nope. Practically worthless. Lamest mine ever!" Chris said, enjoying every moment of what was happening. "Why do you think I dumped all that waste in there. "

"Wait! I changed my m- Ahhhhh!" Anne Maria and Brick were catapulted off the island.

"Maggot's you're down a player. And one of my interns is just not working out. But, I cant fire her or daddy will want all his money back so say hello to your new teammate, Dakota!" Chris said, pointing to a bald Dakota who was currently strapped in and being brought in by another intern.

"You cant do this to me, McLean!" She yelled,

"Oh yes, I can. Contract. Iron clad. Join us next time for more danger, treachery, and radical hair removal methods on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**There we go, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Really, my heart like, skip a beat when I see a review or a fav or follow! And *que inwardly scream* I love you guys! Bye! Later  
**


	8. The Treasure Island of Dr McLean!

**Hey EveryONE! Whats up? Here's my first chapter since school started! Yahhh! How have you guys been? Awesome, I hope! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**anthony hughes - I'm fairly certain that you are not the 'Anthony Hughes' who literally made my week last chapter. Also, all my reviews get featured so I can answer them all at once, unless they are have possible spoilers, then I answer privately. So, telling whoever you were telling, whether it was me or the other ****'Anthony Hughes'** (you may just have the same name, I don't know), I don't understand why you would read my story up to chapter 7, not like it and them leave an insult. Don't like, don't read! As simple as that. I was really hoping that something like this wouldn't happen but I guess I'm not save from anon flaming. That's it I have nothing more to say about that. From now on all anon flaming will just be removed. Thanks for nothing. 

**Madison Wooten - Thanks Maddie! (I can call you that right?). I don't know about 'Really good'. At least decent, maybe... I feel like I can do better.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island! The players went on an impromptu environmental cover up, uh clean up, challenge. And tried not to get a toxic make over, Like Dakota. Mike introduced us to Manitoba Smith. His most arrogant and rugged persona yet. Violet reveals some serious athletic ability and Freak-zekiel had slightly more luck with the ladies than human Ezekiel. Cleo quit her alliance with Scott, like we didn't see that coming and Brick overcame his fear of the dark to heroically save his former team. Which made his current team give him the old heave-ho. Makes you want to reflect, don't it? Maybe with a cup of Chris McLean instant coffee." He took a sip and spit it out, "Bitter- Better! Better than the rest." He poured it into the ocean below him making a fish throw up. He chuckled nervously and continued his intro, "Who will survive? Who will wish they didn't? Find out now on Total! Drama! Revenge of the island!"

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean!**

* * *

**Morning...**

Everyone was peacefully snoozing away, as they drifted on log rafts, everyone except for a certain black haired girl who was tossing and turning in her sleep. "No, oh god no, Not the straight jackets anything but that! ...Quiet, Fea. Violet is sleeping. We must be all be quiet. Especially you Victori. ...LOL With all that tumbling around, she wont be sleeping for long." Violet then fell into the water. she opened up her blue eyes and spat out the ocean water fountain style. "What the-"

Suddenly, an alarm tied to a buoy sounded off, waking everyone, aside from Lightning who was still fast asleep. "What? Where are we?" Mike asked. He looked down at Violet who was still floating off the side of the boat, "And why are you in the water?"

She held her head and groaned tiredly, "I think I rolled in when I was sleeping..."

He chuckled slightly, "Need some help?" He said holding out his hand,

Violet rolled her eyes and took his hand, "Yeah, sure." After Violet told Mike and Cameron about her MPD, she and Mike began having private talks in the forest when no one was around. They didn't have all that much in common but they still managed to find some things. Interests such as the Marvel comic: Deadpool, various musical instruments, Reading and the most shocking thing to Mike, PvP fighting games.

Nikolai saw them being friendly and glared heatedly at Mike.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"You've got to be kidding me! I always ask to help Violet and she never takes it! And now that Mike offers, she says yes! I mean, not that i'm not still cool with Mike, but he has Zoey and he had Anne Maria, too. Just saying, he guy needs to lay off." Nikolai said._

_"Usually, I wouldn't have accepted any help, I don't wanna be a burden or anything. But, last night, Mike mentioned that if a friend is helping you out, than you're not being a burden. Were friends now." Violet said._

* * *

"Chris must of set us adrift when we fell asleep!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Scott agreed, "Wait, I don't remember anything after dinner."

"Dinner! That's it!" Cameron exclaimed.

Flashback: Last night...

Chef plopped spaghetti and Turkey buttballs onto Cameron's plate, "Ew! What is this?"

"Turkey Buttolini. Enjoy your nap." Chef sang, "-Uh... Meal. Hahaha..."

* * *

"Turkey makes you sleepy, so mutant Turkey must have knocked us out cold! Genius!" Cameron said, impressed by Chris and Chefs coniving.

"More like evil genius." Cleo scowled.

"Lightning wins the Superbowl..." Lightning said in his sleep. "Yeah...!"

"Wakey-Wakey, Muscle Mouth!" Jo said, kicking Lightning into the water.

"Whoa! What?! Where'd the cabin go?" Lightning exclaimed.

"Chris set us a drift after knocking us out." Jean explained.

Lightning eyes widened as he got back onto the raft, "Sha-what?! No one knocks out The Lightning!"

"Great... Now were gonna be some stupid sharks dinner." Scott said worriedly looking down in the water.

"Ah, don't worry. He'll never find us in all this junk." Mike said referring to all the trash and old furniture floating around them. Including an open old trunk that contained a black fedora. "Hey, sweet hat!" Mike said, slipping on the fedora. Violet immediately slapped her forehead when Mike gasped and became Manitoba. He walked over to Zoey, "Ow, wee! G'day, Sheila. Aren't you the riggy dig?" Cameron noticed this and quickly pushed Zoey off the raft while Violet snatched the hat off of Mike's head and flung it into the ocean.

"Deep breath, Mike." Cameron whispered.

Mike gasped, "Thanks, guys." he said, gratefully. Violet game a thumbs up.

"Hey!" Zoey exclaimed, popping back out of the water.

Cameron laughed nervously, "Sorry, I uh, I tripped."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Mike, Violet and I have a deal: We help him stay Mike so he can win Zoey over and he convinces Zoey to vote for Scott. And Cleo doesn't like Scott as it is, so she wont need any convincing. I've already decoded Mike's personality issues, whenever he losses his shirt, Vito comes out. In a acrobatic or challenging environment, he becomes Svetlana. When he gets frustrated, Chester come out. And we just saw Manitoba Smith and his fedora, but I still don't know how to consistently bring Mike back. Violet is still difficult to bring back and prevent, too. They are her emotions, after all. They can pop up at any time. When anything scary enough happens or she's restrained, she becomes Fea. When she has a chance to brag or prove herself, she becomes Victori. When something good happens to her or Bruno does something 'cute' she becomes Joy. I've never seen Mel, but I imagine there's depression involved. Ugh... This would be so much easier if could just dissect their brains." Cameron said._

* * *

"Y'know out of all your characters, I like you being Mike the best." Zoey said, as Mike helped her out the water.

"W-What...? You do?" Mike stuttered.

Zoey smiled, "Sure. But you make it so hard to get to know you. The way you're always playing characters. It feeling like you're hiding from me."

"We're not- I mean I'm not." He chuckled nervously.

"You got any sunblock?" Dakota asked, after tapping Violet's shoulder.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"This is so not how I wanted to get back on the show." Dakota said, referring to her bald head. "Now that my looks or on hold, I need an ally. If only Sam were here. He was so dedicated. Zoey and Violet are the only ones I'd let myself be seen with in public, post makeover. Maybe Cleo too, with a wardrobe change. Striped thigh high socks are so last year. So, I guess its time to start the friend...ing process? Is that what Its called?"_

* * *

"Morning suckers!" Chris greeted, as he and Chef drove in on jet skis. "How'd you enjoy your Turkey Buttolini?"

"Hey, Chris." Dakota said, challengingly. "How many times did you call your mommy today? I had no idea that Tabasco sauce was used as a thumb sucking deterrent until i started interning for Sippy Cup McLean." As she mocked him she was slowly growing taller and pointy green hair grew out of her head, making everyone's eyes bug out.

"Uh..." Chris said, speechlessly.

"What? What are you all staring at?" Dakota asked.

Mike spoke up, "Uh, you're hair is already growing back."

She gasped, "Really?! Yay! Um, When did you all get shorter?"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Remarkable! All the toxic waste in the mine must have caused some kind of evolving mutation. Hello, cover story for bubble theory magazine!" Cameron said._

_"I don't know much about mutation and all that. But, Princess over there is beginning to look like a cross between a human and some sort of demon breed." Cleo said. "Humans are fascinating...! Don't get me wrong I still don't like her."_

* * *

"First things first. If any of you are still trying to find that McLean brand invincibility statue I hid at the beginning of the season, you can stop now someone's already found it. And speaking of digging things up, today's challenge is all about winning the ultimate reward. **LIFE ITSELF**!" Chris said, "Your first challenge is to race to the shore by any means possible. First team there wins a handy reward, last team gets a heinous penalty, before you embark on a quest for buried treasure."

"You're using us to dig up treasure now?" Cleo asked. "Don't you do anything yourself?"

"There was treasure here once. But I found it years ago. How do you think I bought the island?" Chris said, smugly.

"Must have been a pretty small treasure. Right, Budster?" Dakota said, playfully nudging Zoey. But with her mutated strength, her gentle nudge hurt like a violet punch.

"Ow!" Violet groaned.

"Hey, Dakota! Catch!" Chris said tossing a compact mirror to the heiress.

"What's this? Ooo... A picture of a scary monster? Big deal." Dakota said.

"Dude, that's a mirror." Scott said.

Dakota yelled in horror, "I'm a monster!" She crushed the mirror in her hand, "When I get my hands on you I'll tear you apart!"

Chris yelled in fear and retreated, "Game on!"

"Okay, protein powder puff." Jo said, ripping off the sign with their team logo on it and handing it to Lightning. "Get Rowing."

"Who made you the boss?" Lightning asked.

"Hey, if you don't wanna be captain of our rowing team, I'll make Jean captain." Jo said, egging him on.

"No way! Lightning is captain on every team! Let's do this!" Lightning said.

"Oh, boy." Jean sighed.

"What's the point in being strong if you're an idiot too?" Nikolai muttered,

"We gotta go what the rats are doing!" Mike said, as he Zoey, Scott, Cleo and Cameron tried to break the the sign from the pole but failed.

"This is hopeless." Cleo groaned.

"Can I try?" Violet asked, walking towards the pole.

"Yeah, right. If all of us cant break it, what makes you think you can?" Scott asked, skeptically.

Violet eyes became green and she poked Scott's chest, "I'm totally awesome that's what makes me think I can, bro! Why else?" She was about to go on about herself before Cameron stepped in.

"H-Hey, Violet? How about showing everyone how awesome you are by breaking the pole for us?" Cameron said, in an attempt to stop her.

"Sick idea, Little man!" Victori walked over the sign. She looked it up and down then kicked it at it's base, breaking it. She held it up, "There we go! All in a day's work! Take that, Scott!"

They were shocked. Mike was first to respond, "How did you-"

"Hurry up! I wanna get to shore and smash Chris!" Dakota yelled. Victori's green eyes widened when the newly mutated heiress grabbed the sign from her hands and threw it far away.

Violet sighed as her eyes became blue again, "And there it goes..."

"Wow, sorry. This whole mutant thing is totally stressing me out." Dakota said. She held out her hands to Zoey, "Hold me?"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"It's really nice that Dakota wants me to help her. I just hope she doesn't crush me in the process." Zoey said._

_"I'm not sure if this is a legitimate way to bring Violet back, but shocking her in some way seems to work with Victori." Cameron noted, "Now, I just have to find ways to Violet back when she's one of the other personalities."_

* * *

"We gotta get some distance from that freak show! C'mon!" Jo ordered, "Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!"

"Aw, man. We're toast." Mike said.

"Dakota didn't mean to strand us." Zoey said, standing up for the emotionally unstable mutant girl. "Oh there, there."

"You're a good friend. Even if your hair is all wrong." Dakota said,

"So, what do we do now?" Cleo asked.

"If we wanna catch up, We'll have to get into the water and kick." Mike suggested.

"No way! Remember the shark?" Scott asked, in response Mike pushed Scott into the water. Then He and Cameron dived in.

"Nice." Cleo laughed.

"Hey." Scott complained.

"The faster we get to shore, the faster you're out of the water." Mike said, "You coming, Violet?"

"Yeah, right behind you." Violet dived in and began pushing with the boys.

"Fine, you too ladies." Scott said as

"Dakota needs a little more time." Zoey said, holding a tissue up to Dakota nose, "Okay, blow." Dakota's snot showered down onto Dakota's head.

"Okay, I'm coming in." Cleo jumped in after seeing that, "If not to get away from her." she said the last part under her breath.

"Double time, dudes! They're gaining!" Lightning yelled.

Team Rat noticed them moving and jumped into the water and began pushing, "Get in the drink, Loser and Mumbles."

Nikolai reluctantly obeyed, "Whatever, G.I Jerk." He looked up at Nikolai who hadn't jumped in, "You okay, man?"

"Um, I'm not really that strong a swimmer." Jean said.

"Fine, stay up there. But, if we lose you're going home." Jo said, making Nikolai glare hatefully at her.

"Aw, man..." Jean groaned.

As Lightning rowed he bumped into a large yellow sphere. It was the eye of a giant salmon colored squid.

Chris laughed maliciously, "Aww, It's playing with them."

"I don't wanna die!" Nikolai yelled, as he was hoisted up by the squids tentacle

"I wont be some calamari's dinner!" Jo yelled as she tried to hit the squid with the Rat's team sign, but she only hit Lightning.

"You're hitting the Lightning! Bro! Stop!" Lightning yelled.

"I! Think! I'm! Gonna! Be! Sick!" Jean yelled as he was swung around by the squid.

"That giant squid is gonna hurt Jean!" Cleo yelled.

"Shh! Keep quiet. Maybe we can sneak by it." Mike said.

She blushed, "O-Okay."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_Cleo sat cross legged and folded her arms, "For the record, I was not worried about Jean. He's merely my former henchman, a human and on top of all that he's on a different team so I cant have feelings for him. Even... if he is pretty cute." Her face exploded in red, "Wait, no! Cut that part! CUT IT!"_

* * *

As Team Maggot pushed the boat, Fang snuck up behind Scott and tried to eat him. This caused Scott to yell in fear and jump out of the water. "SHARK! SHARK!"

Cleo smirked, "Good thing it's main target is Scott."

"Oh, for the love of-!" Mike gasped releasing Chester, "Dangnabbit! That punk's gonna get us killed!"

Fang jumped onto the small raft about to attack, "Go away, you big bully!" Dakota yelled, punching the mutated shark into the Giant Squid, who was currently trying to kill Team Rat. It was hurt and let go of the four.

"Oh, thank god!" Nikolai yelled in relief. Jean said nothing before barfing into the water next to him. "Gross, man." He swam away from the vomit before it could touch him, "You okay, man?" He asked from a distance.

"I-I'm good..." He threw up again.

"Ugh! Let's go!" Jo ordered swimming away from the giant beast. The three boys followed after him.

"Dakota that was amazing!" Zoey exclaimed, "You saved us!"

"I guess I did. You're welcome, friend who owes Dakota big time!" Dakota said.

"Yeah..." Zoey laughed nervously.

"Aw, ain't this sweet...?" Chester said, sarcastically, "But what're we gonna do about that?" He pointed to the Squid. Everyone stepped back except for Chester.

"At least we'll be dying together..." Cleo groaned.

"Aw, man. We'll never make it to shore! Wait. That's it! Get as far back as you can!" Cameron said, stepping towards the Squid. "Hey, Jelly brains! I bet you couldn't smash me if you tried!" Cameron smirked. The squid lifted it's tentacle to smash him/

Violet's eyes bugged out at the thought of her new friend being killed, "Cameron?! Get out of the way!"

"Woah! Are you crazy?!" Cleo yelled.

"Cam, No!" Zoey yelled.

"It's gonna kill us!" Scott yelled,

The squid's tentacle grew spikes and was about to slam down on Cameron's soft, feeble body when Chris paused that screen. He was wearing a squid's hat. "Will Cameron's brain outsmart the squid's brawn? And what's up with Dakota? Find out after the break."

* * *

The squid's tentacle grew spikes and was about to slam down on Cameron's soft, feeble body when he jumped back and the squid smashed the raft, launching them to the shore.

"Hey! We're in first place!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Yay..." Cameron groaned.

"How am I supposed to vote off my teammates when we never lose?" Scott muttered. Cleo heard this and snickered at Scott plight.

Violet lied motionlessly on the sand, until Zoey shook her awake. The Maggots were standing above her, worriedly. "Violet are you okay?"

Violet groaned in pain as she rubbed her head, "I think I hit my head... But, I'm fine, really..."

* * *

**Inside Violet's subconscious plain...**

Victori was walking towards the black chained door a ways away from the castle where she and the other personalities resided. "This is so boooooring. I was totally about to beat Mel in arm wrestling, when Joy is all like, 'Oh, Victori, It's your turn to check the door and no taking Fea with you.' Jeez she, like acts like she's everyone's mom." Victori walked up to the door and looked at it unenthused, "And it's locked just like it always is. Stupid door." She trudged back to the castle. That's when small crack in the chain appeared and an ominous black mist slowly seeped out of it...

* * *

Where's Chris?!" Dakota yelled, the whites of her eyes were now a mustard yellow and she was much bigger. Chris was visible in his helicopter with Chef, "Get down here, you!" Dakota jumped high enough to reach the copter, but Chris flew higher.

"Calm down, BFF." Zoey said, when Dakota landed. "Violence wont solve this. Besides, we won!"

"And because you won, you get these!" Chris dropped a compass and a map into Zoey's hands.

"A map and compass? Sweet!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Well, look what just washed up." Chris mocked, Jo, Nikolai, Lightning, and Jean crawled into shore.

"Jean! I'm so glad you're okay!" Cleo exclaimed happily. Everyone looked at her, including Jean who was blushing. She crouched down and covered her face in embarrassment, "You guys can kill me now..."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I think Cleo might actually like me!" Jean exclaimed. "This is the greatest moment of my life!"_

_"Good going, Jean!" Nikolai said, giving a thumbs up to the camera, "If he can get Cleo I can get Violet! Yes, goals!"_

* * *

"I told you to kick harder!" Jo yelled at Lightning.

"And I told you you're not the boss of me." He retorted.

"And therein lies the problem." Nikolai said annoyed by them blaming each other when everyone was at fault. Mainly them but who's keeping track. "We keep losing because you're only thinking about yourselves and not listening to anyone else!"

"What was that, Newbie?" Lightning threatened.

"Nikolai, seriously. Don't." Jean warned.

"You can beat me up if you want, but that wont erase the fact that this team has won maybe two or three challenges since the game started! And its because no one wants to work together as a team! These are team challenges! What makes you think that working the way you guys do will win us any challenges?" Nikolai said.

"Put a sports sock in it!" Chris said over the speaker. "Now, the second part of today's challenge started off as a practical joke on Total Drama classic competitor, Gwen. But... It's turned into more of a rescue mission." Chris turned on a TV screen and Gwen was on her hands and knees.

She tried to get up but hit her head on the top, "What the- Oh no! I'm buried alive! Again?! CHIRS!" She pounded on the side of the case.

"Burying someone alive is seriously dangerous." Mike said, "Even by your standards."

"That's why we're using the buddy system. And Instead of having last years losers have all the fun, we brought in one of this years duds." Lying on the ground next to the screaming girl was an unconscious Sam.

"Sam! Sam is back!" Dakota exclaimed, "Does he still have crush on Dakota?"

"Guy ate a whole pot of Chef's Buttolini. So he didn't put up much of a fight." Chris laughed, sadistically.

Dakota growled angrily, making her transform faster. Her shoulders grew more spines, a tail sprung out, her hair got longer and her skin became more orange as she grew bigger, "SAM! "

"We're gonna need some elephant tranquilizers." Chris said to Chef. "Maggots! You've got your compass and your map to the general vicinity of the chest at the northern tip of the island. Now go!"

The Rat's tried to follow after them, when Chris' helicopter blocked their path. "Up up up! Not so fast! To the losers, go the penalty belts. Chef, lock em' in." Chef placed metal belts on them that were chain to their arms.

"These must weigh 100 pounds!" Lightning complained.

"120 to be precise." Chris said, attaching a pole to him.

"A metal detector?!" Jo asked. "How is that gonna help us find a wooden chest?"

"It's not!" Chris said amused, "Now go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" They ran into the forest.

Inside the case...

"UH! Where's my-" Gwen picked up her phone, "Lousy Chis and his stupid game on his crumby show!"

Chris answered on the other end, "Hello?"

"You've gone too far this time, McLean! You cant-" She froze when she heard a fart.

"Eeeeewwww." Chris said, hearing the fart loudly in his ear.

"It wasn't me. This guy one stop farting! I cant... breathe." she collapsed from the smell.

"Meh, I'm sure she's fine." Chris said putting down the phone.

* * *

Team Maggot reached a swamp and cringed at the smell of it, all for Scott who took in the smell with nostalgia, "Ahh... Smells like home."

Mike looked at the map, "There's a path around the swamp, but I'll take too long."

"Team Rat doesn't know that." Scott said deviously, making Cleo raise an eyebrow. Mike handed Zoey the map and held his nose as he Violet and Cameron ran into the swamp. "But, I'll Make sure they do." Scott said, using his foot to draw an arrow in the dirt.

"C'mon, Buffuhfuh. "

"Buffuhfuh?" Zoey asked.

"Short for BFF." Dakota said.

"The mutation must be messing with her brain." Cleo said, she glanced up at Scott and scowled.

"Oh, man. Sam's probably suffocating by now." Scott said, before grinning wickedly.

Dakota gasped, dropping Zoey, "Sam! I save you!" She dived into the rancid liquid.

Zoey sighed in relief, "Thanks, Scott."

Scott helped her up, "Zoey. If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course. What is it?" Zoey asked. Scott pulled out the invincibility statue, "The invincibility statue!"

"You found the statue!" Cleo exclaimed. 'NO! Of all people to find it why him?!'

Zoey nudged her lightly, "Cleo, Shh. Someone might hear you."

"I still cant believe I found it." Scott said in a mock kind voice.

"I... I'm honored you trust me enough to tell me." Zoey said, oblivious of Scott's evil.

Scott smiled, "I hope you feel the same way about me. It least you know I'm not hiding anything. Unlike Mike."

"I know. He's so secretive. And now Cameron and Violet are acting weird too." Zoey said.

"I guess I'm the only person you can trust." Scott said, walking away.

"What the- you can trust me too! You trust me right, Zoey? We're friends, right?" Cleo asked.

Zoey was a bit creeped out by her, "Uh, yeah we're friends."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

Cleo gripped her hair in anger, "No! I cant believe this! Now I cant get the others to vote off Scott! He'll just pull out the statue and then he'll manipulate the others to vote me off! I should just tell them that he's been trying to sabotage every team he goes onto, but I have no proof! And that stupid girl Zoey has the hearts and minds of everyone on the team! I hate to say this, but I'm desperate. I need to make friends with Zoey. As long as she's on my side, I cant be voted off by that stupid bast-"

"I didn't know Cleo wanted to be my friend so badly. She seems kind of... pessimistic at times." Zoey said.

* * *

Team Rat made it too the swamp, "Aw, man! That smell is rank!"

"Look an arrow pointing into the swamp!" Jo said, "This must be the way!"

"We're going into that death?" Jean asked, cringing.

"Please, don't barf again, man." Nikolai said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Dude, no way I'm going into that stink." Lightning said.

"I'll tell you what, whoever find the treasure. Gets the official rank of team captain!" Jo said, running into the swamp

Lightning ran after her, "Now that's a rank I can live with!"

Nikolai sighed following him, "There goes teamwork. C'mon, Jean. Let's get this over with."

Jean took a deep breath and ran in after Nikolai, "This sticks... Literally and metaphorically."

* * *

"Honestly, Zoey. There's something about Scott I don't trust." Mike said, as they walked through the swamp. Scott was walking for behind.

"He's sell his own mother to get ahead." Cameron said.

"Scott definitely isn't the most honest or principled person in the world." Violet said before touching her head, 'Ow... Why does my head still hurt? I didn't hit it that hard, did I?'

"I happen to know he has a heart, right Cleo?" Zoey asked.

"O-Oh yeah, Scott a g-good per...son." Cleo said, looking nauseous. "Just a little y'know... rough around the edges?" She smiled at Zoey.

Zoey returned the gesture, "Yeah don't be so quick to-" She stopped when she realized that she'd walked onto something green and scaly right out of the water. She was thrown off by a giant mutated alligator with tentacles. They all ran as it attacked them.

"We can all hide in that tree!" Cameron exclaimed, they all ran to a large swamp tree.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I dont know what's worse, the giant mutants or the fact that Zoey trusts Scott more than me." Mike said._

_"I honestly was about to throw up when I had to say something... nice about Scott..." Cleo said, holding her stomach, "Just the thought unsettles my stomach."_

* * *

They were all trying to climb the tree with some difficulty except Violet, Cleo and Scott who were already on the tree, "Hurry, it's coming!"

"I'm trying!" Mike said before gasping, "And failing! Leave this to Svetlana!" Svetlana swung away from Zoey, landed on a handstand, and jumped into the tree, "Perfect form!"

The alligator bared it's teeth ready to attack. Violet noticed this and began to panicked her eyes still blue, "Zoey, look out! behind you!" She touched her head again, "Ow!"

Zoey looked behind her and screamed, "Ah! Mike help!"

Mike gasped again, "Zoey! Here take my hand!"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_Cameron was pacing around the confessional, "Of course! Whenever Zoey is in danger, Mike returns! And Violet seems to be able to express emotion when she's herself only when someone she cares about it in danger... I.E A friend of hers. I wonder if that would work to bring her back when she's another personality...? Not that I would put anyone in peril to make those things happen happen. Except maybe as a last resort... ehehe..."_

* * *

Mike struggled to reach for Zoey's hand, "Reach! Yes!" The alligator was about to attack them when Dakota jumped in front of them punched it down.

"Dakota!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Buffuhfuh forever!" Dakota smiled. She was pulled back by the alligator, "I'm gonna turn you into purse!" She tackled the mutant and beat it up.

"C'mon! Gwen and Sam don't have much air left!" Mike said.

"What about Dakota? Shouldn't we help her?" Zoey asked.

"I don't think that's necessary." Violet said.

Scott chuckled, "Yeah, we'd just be in the way."

"Why you hit yourself?! Why you hit yourself?!" Dakota mocked as she beat up the alligator with its own tentacles.

Zoey picked up the map and it was ripped, "The map! It's ruined! Is the compass okay?"

Mike looked for the compass in it's pockets, "It's gone!"

"Way to go!" Scott said. "Now we'll never find them."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_Scott held up the compass, "Gotcha. Heheheh. Now to find out the deal between him, bubble boy and bipolar. Zoey's right, those three are hiding something."_

_Violet groaned holding her head, "Ugh... My head been killing me on and off since we landed on the shore... Weird."_

* * *

Dakota was punching the mutant alligator in the face, "Man freak Dakota is owning that gator!" Lightning said. "Not that I couldn't do the same." Nikolai rolled his eyes at Lightning's bravado,

"Oh, really?" Jo challenged. "Well, here's your chance." She walked away form the danger behind Lightning,

"Oh my- Nope!" Nikolai yelled ran after Jo with Jean close behind.

Lightning looked behind him and there were two smaller alligators behind him, "Uhh... Sha-friends?" The pounced and attacked him.

"Thanks for losing the compass, Mike." Scott said, "Now we're guaranteed to come in last." He smirked evilly.

"Not necessarily. Moss grows on the north side of trees and Chris said our goal is to the north so we have to go that way." Cameron pointed to an area teeming with thorns.

"Oh, a thorn bush forest." Zoey said.

"I agree with Zoey! We cant go walking through a thorn bush. We'll get skewered!" Cleo said. As she said this, Dakota threw the alligator into the the bushes tearing them down.

"Fantastic," Scott grumbled.

Scott switched into his helpful teammate mode, "Look this clearing, it's just like the one on the map! C'mon!" Scott, Zoey and Cleo ran forward.

As Mike, Violet and Cameron ran out of the thorns, Mike's shirt got caught on a bush, pulling it over his face, he gasped, "Anne Maria! Where you at, baby?!" Cameron and Violet quickly pulled his shirt back down, before Vito could do any damage. Mike gasped again.

"Is that Vito?!" Zoey asked, angrily.

"Oh, Mike. I know you wanna practice your impressions, but now's not the time." Cameron said, laughing nervously.

"You know actors." Violet said.

Cameron sighed when Zoey walked ahead, "It's too much, Mike I cant keep this up! You have to tell Zoey the truth!"

"I will! I swear! Please just give me a little more time, you guys! Say, ten years?" Mike said.

"Over here!" Scott yelled, digging not too far away. "I think I hear them!"

"Really?" Zoey asked kneeling down next to him and Cleo next to her.

"Would I lie to you?" He asked.

'Keep silent... Must show will power...' Cleo thought, fighting the urge to say something rude to Scott.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left Jock strap behind... Now I'm stuck with loser and mumbles. How am I gonna find the chest now?" Jo said.

"We're right here, Butch!" Nikolai said, angrily.

Jo grabbed his collar, "What did you say to me?"

"I said, we're right here, Butch!" Nikolai challenged. Before Jo could respond a beaten Lightning ran towards them.

"Told ya! Those things totally gave up after I lost most of my blood! MVP!" He fell forward and the metal detector went off.

Jo dropped Nikolai and kicked over the rock that the detector was being attracted to, "Two keys? They must be for the cuffs!" Everyone unlocked themselves and Jo held up the other key. "This one's old like, treasure chest old."

There was banging beneath her feet, and Gwen yelling, "Somebody get me outta here!"

"Winner circle here I come!" Jo said.

"Hurry! The Rat's are here!" Cameron yelled, "How deep did Chris bury them?"

"Do you really think Chris would bury them this deep?" Violet asked Scott.

"Of course, he would!" Scott assured.

Jo, Nikolai, and Jean, dug until Jo hit the chest, "Help! Get me outta here!" Gwen yelled.

"And the Rats win!" Chris announced from his helicopter. "For a change."

"What?! Thought you heard them right here, huh?" Mike said, angrily.

"Aaaaand not surprised." Cleo muttered.

"Sam!" Dakota pushed the Rats out of the way, "I save you!" She broke the wooden box and threw Gwen out. "Sam! Dakota hug!"

Sam opened his eyes and smiled, "Dakota?"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Woah... The girl of my dreams just got 1000 times more awesome!" Scott cheered._

* * *

Team Rat were walking towards the campfire ceremony for the second time since the game started, when Mike pulled Zoey away. "We have to get rid of the biggest threat to our team. Cameron Violet and I are voting for Scott. You?"

"I haven't decided yet." Zoey said, uncomfortably.

"Well, I know you'll make the right choice." Mike said.

"Of course she will. Zoey always makes the right choices, right Bestie?" Cleo said.

"Yeah..." She answered. Cleo walked ahead with a smile on her face.

"Since when is she so friendly?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's lonely." Zoey suggested.

"Mike says he's real grateful you and Violet are helping him with his problem." Scott said, to Cameron.

"Problem? He told out about his multiple personality disorder?" Cameron said.

"Nope. But, you just did." Scott snickered.

Cameron smacked his forehead as if saying, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

* * *

"Sam still like Dakota?" Dakota asked, as Sam sat on her lap.

"I've always liked you. Man hands or no man hands." Sam said. "You were cute before, but now you're like the hottest warrior in Mutazoid 5! You're the Dakota-zoid!" Dakota giggled and they began to suck face, grossing everyone out.

"Okay, players." Chris said "The votes are tallied and by a narrow margin, tonight's looser is none other than-"

"Wait, what about the marshmallows for the people who are staying?" Cameron asked.

"No can do. Someone ate all of them when she was in the infirmary." Chris said looking in Dakota's direction.

Dakota laughed, "Me got munchies."

"As I was saying, the person going home tonight is... " Cameron, Violet, Cleo and Mike all looked in Scott general direction. "Scott."

"Sorry, but I ain't going no where." Scott pulled out his invincibility statue.

"What?!" Mike yelled shocked.

"The Invincibility Statue!" Chris exclaimed, "Nice! That means, Scott is safe. Whoever has the next most votes is taking a ride on the hurl of shame. And tonight thanks to Zoey and Cleo, the Dakotazoid is going home. For good this time." Dakota shrugged and went back to kisser her new gamer boyfriend.

"Her friendship was hazardous to my health." Zoey said, when the other looked at her. "I had to vote her off."

Cleo shrugged, "I found out today that he had it. So it made no sense to vote for him."

* * *

"Ready to fly, Dakota?" Chris asked, as Dakota and Sam sat on the catapult. They didn't bother answer him and continued kissing him. "Hello?" Chris queued Chef to launch them when they didn't get upset because of their elimination.

"Nice! Two for the price of one! Come back for even more painful awesomeness, nest time! On Total! Drama! Revenge of the island!"

* * *

**Later that night...**

Mike was walking through the forest, as if looking for something, "Hello? Violet?" Suddenly the upper half of her body swung down from a branch above. He yelled in shock.

"You called?" She asked, looking at him upside down. She looked around, "Cameron's not with you?"

"U-Uh yeah... No he said he had something important to do." Mike said, gaining him composure. She swung back up to her sitting position on the branch and reached her hand down, Mike took it and She pulled him up with ease. "W-Whoa!"

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Well, um I don't know really." He said, since he never really had many friends, Mike sometimes felt awkward talking to people, mainly girls and especially Zoey at times.

"Well, all we've really talked about to far is things that we have in common. How about you tell me some things about yourself?" Even though Violet never really had any friends. Her mother, being the grown child she was, taught her how to speak to people.

"Well, uh... Like what?" Mike asked.

"Hmm. Well, we can start with your favorite color." Violet suggested. "Or something less generic."

"Well, my favorite color is blue." Mike said, "I bet yours is Violet."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Violet said, sarcastically, "It's hot pink."

"Really? I expected something paler." Mike said, Violet raised an eyebrow, "I mean- What's the word? ...Pastel?"

"Huh. My mom said the exact same thing when she asked me what color I wanted for my new room." Violet said.

"New room? Did your family move or something?" Mike asked, progressing the conversation.

"You could say that. But no, I was adopted and my new mother wanted to know my favorite color." She said.

"You're adopted?" Mike asked, "Did... Did something, uh, happen to your parents?"

"Yeah, something..." Violet frowned deeply, "They dumped me off and never came back..."

Mike hesitated, "Dumped you off? Like at an orphanage?" Violet didn't answer. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, that's not the problem." Violet said, resting her head on her hand.

"Well, I've got time. You can tell me if you want. There's no challenge tomorrow, right?" Mike said, "And I'll tell you what, I'll tell you something about me."

"Alright, but you have to promise to tell Zoey about you're MPD." Violet said,

Mike blushed, "I will. I just need time."

"Alright then. Well first off, the place I was sent to wasn't an orphanage. It was a mental institution." Violet explained.

"You parents sent you to a mental institution?" Mike asked shocked.

Violet sighed, "I doubt they could afford that. The second I was diagnosed with MPD, my father's parents sent me there. They said it was, 'for my own good'. So they left me there for years and because of one particular personality of mine, constantly escaping the facility, I was eventually put in solitary... My new mother and my father, took me away from there when I was 11. They were the only people who treated me like I wasn't some insane freak who needed to be locked away. They were the only ones who actually cared. Who knows where my birth parents are."

"They sound like great parents." Mike said, smiling.

"They have their moments, but yeah. She's the best." Violet closed her eyes in thought. She opened them to see Mike looking at her expectantly, "So what about you?"

"I've never been to a mental hospital but... One of my personalities landed me in Juvenile Hall for 3 years." Mike said, "I don't remember much of my time there. But, I know he did bad things. He's gone for good now... But sometimes I worry that he'll come back. And hurt someone."

'Him too? How the- Just... how much do we have in common?' Violet thought. "Well, I'm sure he's gone. So you don't have to worry." She yawned lightly.

"You tired, Vi?" Mike asked.

"Not, really. You?" Violet said, 'That's what Victori calls me... I don't know how to feel about that...'

"I could go for some sleep." Mike said, stretching.

Violet jumped out of the tree, "Let's go back then."

"Oh- uh. Alright. Mike jumped down and they walked back to the cabins understanding each other a little more.

* * *

**Yay! I hit the 7,000 word mark! Also, some Mike/Violet interaction!** **I wanted them to talk to each other before he gets voted off by Scott. (Sometimes, I REALLY hate him). And Cleo's been acting really out of character since she moved to another team... Maybe it's the lack of Jean in her life *Suggestive eye movement*. Anyway, Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review! Thanks!  
**


	9. Grand Chef Auto!

**Hello, everyONE! Another chapter**

******Madison Wooten: Thanks! I try my best to make my story interesting for everyone! If you like this, than I hope you'll like my spin off's and All-stars Fic! BTW I wont call you Maddie if you dont want me to.  
**

******ohamInotloggedin: DUDE! THAT SHIP NAME! When I saw that name I lost my mind! If you ship CleJean than you'll LOVE this chapter!  
**

******Thanks for your reviews guys! Keep em coming! Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Our players went on a hunt for buried treasure. AKA Gwen and Sam. Violet and Cameron tried to hide multiple personalities from Zoey but the latter spilled the beans to Scott. Way to keep a secret, Bubble boy! Cleo, out of pure desperation actually got buddy-buddy with someone on her team. In other words, Zoey. And Dakota got a little too cozy with toxic waste mutating into Dakota-zoid! But, after Scott used the invincibility statue, Dakota got the hurl of shame. Adios, Mutanate! Who'll be the next hurled? How will we injure them before hand. Find out the answer to these questions and more right here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Grand Chef Auto!**

* * *

**Morning...**

Chris was cranking an old-timey bull horn from on top of the cabin. "Good Morning, campers! Today we have a very special treat."

"Fantasy football?!" Lightning asked, pretending to throw a foot ball.

Zoey gasped, "Espressos?"

"Helicopter bear hunt?" Scott asked, hopefully.

"A challenge that wont potentially kill us?" Violet asked, yawning a bit.

"Nope! It's merge day!" Chris announced. "No more Team Rat. Not more Team Maggot!" Chris jumped off the roof of the former Team Maggot's cabin roof. "From now on, It's every man, woman, and Cameron for themselves."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_Jo leaned on the wall of the confessional, "The merge. Finally. All that 'team' hooey was chafing my butt. Lightning's been pretty useful though I may keep him around a little longer. Just to intimidate the others."_

_Cleo sat cross legged, "Oh, dear Dracula! Finally! I've been waiting forever for the merge! Now, I can leave that stupid girl Zoey! All she goes on about it Mike this! Mike that! I hope they both gets voted off next! After, Scott, of course. Now, Violet I have no qualms about. She's strong and generally quiet. A little moody but no one's perfect. Not even me. Not yet anyway and that's saying something. And now that there's no more teams, Jean can be my henchman again! N-Not that I really wanted him to!"_

_"I am so glad I can finally leave Jo and Lightning. Those two are too... Themselves for me. That and Cleo and I can be a team now." Jean blushed._

* * *

"Chef! Drop it like its hot!" Chris said into his walkie talkie. Chef pulled a lever allowing the helicopter to drop it's load.

"You crushed out cabin with a block of solid concrete!?" Cleo yelled.

"I had a bunch left over from building a monument to myself. I call it, Mount Chrismore!" It was a giant carving in the distance in the shape of Chris' face.

"From now on you'll all share one tiny crummy little cabin." Chris said.

"But all our stuff was in there!" Zoey yelled.

"Yes. And because I am nice. And not heartless, I'll help you get it out." Chris said. While the others got hopeful looks on her faces, Violet folded her arms skepticaly. "One McLean brand pickaxe." He pulled out a tiny toy pickaxe, "Children size. Enjoy! Later, taters!" He grabbed on the ladder of the helicopter and he was slammed into the bottom of the bottom on the copter. "Ouch! Chef!"

"Wait a minute. Where's Bruno?" Violet asked. Before she could worry, she felt something rubbing up against her leg. She picked him up. "Bruno. Oh, thank goodness."

"Ha! Glad that wasn't our cabin!" Jo said.

"Score one for team dude!" Lightning said lightly punching Jo's arm. He turned to Nikolai and Jean. "By the way you two are out of team dude."

"Yeah, we don't need you guys slowing us down." Jo said, smirking.

"Fine by me." Jean said walking over the the former team Maggot.

"Thank, god. And here I was beginning to thing that there was none." Nikolai said hatefully following behind Jean, making Jo glare in anger.

"Hey, Jo. Now that the teams are disbanded, If you want some brains to complement your brawn, maybe we can make an arrangement." Cameron suggested.

"Nice try, chicken legs. But, I've already got my quarterback." Jo said, sticking a thumb in Lightning's direction.

Lighting was lifting a huge log with one hand, "We are going all the way to the finals! 205, 6, 7, 8, 10, uh... 9!"

"How do you function!?" Cleo asked, flabbergasted at Lightning inability to count.

* * *

Zoey was trying to cut her way through the debris with the tiny pickaxe, "Aw, come on! Gimmie my clothes back!"

"Hey, Zoey. They're probably to big but, But I found a pair of Bricks boots, if you want them. "

"Aw... Mike, you are so sweet. Especially, now that you've stopped doing those crazy characters." Zoey said. The smell of the shoes made her sway and fall off of the roof and on top of Mike. "Wow, You're a real life saver."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I don't even know how many times Mike saved my butt. Mike, if you're watching this. Me and my butt thank you." Zoey said._

* * *

"Hey, lookie lookie. Multiple Mike thinks he's a ladies man. What a loser." Scott said.

"Scott, you cant talk about Mike's Multiple personality disorder! He told me about that in strict aspiring doctor-patient confidentiality." Cameron whispered. "Besides, he's got it under control."

"Oh, does he?" Scott asked, smirking.

"Yes! Although some are harder to contain. Every time Mike looses his shirt Vito pops out. But- But you cant say anything!" Cameron said. "Please!"

"Relax, Bubble Boy. I ain't a squealer. That's your job." Scott said, walking away.

A human shadow towered over Cameron's short form, "Cameron...? What were you and Scott talking about?" Said boy turned around to see Violet looking down at him, though her face didn't show it, he could see the ominous feeling radiating from her. Violet's eyes flashed red quickly before becoming blue again. "Well?"

Cameron shook with fear, "I'm sorry! Scott knows about Mike! I am so bad at keeping secrets!" Violet looked at him in confusion.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Violet can be so scary when she's mad..." Cameron said, "Wait, when she's mad? Why didn't I think of that before! Melancholy, fear, bravery, Joy... But, she never mentioned anger... Strange. Maybe she's incapable of feeling anger?"_

_"What's Cameron so afraid of? All I did was ask him what he and Scott were talking about and then he suddenly tells me that he told Scott about Mike." Violet sighed. "This is bad. Scott having any kind of sensitive information is bad. Ow!" she grabbed her head in pain._

* * *

"Challenge time!" Chris announced, "Today It's all about grabbing em' and tagging em'! And to show you how it's done, I give you total drama's favorite juvenile delinquent, Duncan." Cleo perked at the mention of the punk. The mohawked boy was rolled in bound by rope and muzzled. "Duncan owes me some camera time for skipping out on total drama World tour, so I saved an extra painful challenge demo Just for him. "

"Eat Dirt, McLean!" Duncan said. His eyes met Cleo's and she waved so no one could see.

"No that's your job!" Chris said, pointing to Duncan. "First up! The Smash and Grab. Hidden somewhere in the mess hall are ten keys to Chef's prize collection of vintage go carts. Some drive like well oiled machines. Others not so much."

Chef was not okay with this plan, "Chris! Don't let these clowns drive my carts! They're gonna smash them!"

"Yes. And car crashes equal ratings. Demo time Duncan! Chef let this perp out on a day pass." Chris said.

The second he was free, Duncan threw off the muzzle and ran off in to the forest. "Finally! Later, Cleo! HAHAHAHAHA!" Duncan yelled.

"Probably should have seen that coming." Chris said, folding his arms.

"Y'know what's funny? I saw that coming." Cleo said grinning. "What an idiot."

"How does he know you?" Jean asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah. Duncan's my big brother." Cleo said, to him. Everyone was shocked, "What? I did say my brother liked to blow stuff up."

Scott pulled Mike to the side post everyone's shock, making Violet narrow her eyes. Before she could protest, she was interrupted by Nikolai, "Hey, Violet! It's been awhile."

"Uh, yeah. Hey, Nikolai." Violet said. Violet looked over at Scott with suspicion.

"So, uh. How are you doing?" Nikolai asked. She didn't respond, "Violet?"

"Huh? I'm fine." Violet said, directing her attention towards the boy.

"Here's the deal. You help me win today's challenge and I wont tell Zoey the truth about funny characters." Scott said, making a looping motion next to his head with his finger.

"How do you know about that?" Mike asked, shocked.

"Sorry..." Cameron said.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Scott. Of all the people to find out! Maybe I should take Violet's advice and just tell her. I mean she's chill. She can handle multiple personalities, right? She wont think i'm just some freakish weirdo, right?" He gasped and Chester popped out. "Sure, and my saggy old butt will get crowned Miss Canada." Chester used the toilet paper as a sash, "Here, I am! Miss Canadaaaa~"_

_"I just need to get Violet's attention and get to know her a little better. If my plan works we'll be Geoff and Bridgette status!" Nikolai said._

* * *

"Players! Commence smashing and/or grabbing! Now!"

"Okay, a key. Where would Chris hide a key?" Mike picked up a salt shaker and held it above his face, allowing salt to fall into his eye. "Salt! Ahh!"

"Ready new teammate?" Jo asked, with her hand on a cabinet handle.

"I was born ready!" Lightning said. Jo opened the door half expecting something to come out and attack, her reasoning for getting out of the way and leaving Lightning in the line of fire.

"No key here. Oh, well. At least this challenge isn't dangerous." As Jo said this a huge cockroach was sitting on her arm and attached itself to her face.

"I bet there's a key under here." Cameron said, reaching under the kitchen table. He pulled out a bag, "Peanuts? Hello, increased stamina." When he reached his hand underneath again, something bit his hand making him yell in pain.

Jean was looking in a cabinet and Cleo bent over into a barrel looking for a key. She went in too far and fell in, "Ugh, I'm stuck and this barrel stinks!"

Jean pulled his head out of cabinet, "Want me to help?" When he climbed down all he saw was a pair of purple and white striped panties with little skulls on them. He yelled in shock immediately pulled her out, so no one else would see them. He covered his face in shame.

"What?! What's wrong!?" Cleo exclaimed when she was free.

"N-Nothing, I was just really scared that you were hurt..." Jean said, rubbing the back of his head and blushing heavily.

"Really? You... You were worried about me?" Cleo asked.

"Y-Yeah, I was..." Jean said.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I didn't know Jean cared that much about me." Cleo said._

_Jean covered his face in shame, "I saw something I shouldnt have and I lied to the girl of my dreams. Well... It wasnt lying exactly. If I thought she was actually in trouble I would have been really worried... I'm surprised she wears such... cute underwear. Oh, god. I'm terrible! Wait, what if her brother sees this?" His eyes widened in fear, "What if my mom sees this?! I am so dead! Chris, you gotta cut part that out! Seriously, please!"_

* * *

Violet rummaged around some drawers as Nikolai kept trying to make small talk with her, "So uh, what's your favorite color? I bet it's Violet." he laughed awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes at the joke, "Very funny. I've heard that once before."

"Really? Now, that I think about it that makes sense. From who, pray tell?" He asked.

"From Mike, actually." She said looking under one of the sinks.

His eyes narrowed, "Mike, huh...? Hey, Violet?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Mike?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Why wouldn't I? He's really nice." Violet said, moving plates around.

Nikolai smacked his forehead, "I mean, y'know, like romantically." Violet slammed her head on the top of the sink's cabinet.

She came from under there and looked at him as if he was insane, "What kind of question is that? Of course, I dont."

Nikolai immediately regretted the question, "O-Oh, uh..."

"Isn't it obvious that Mike and Zoey like each other? They're my friends. Why do you think I would want anything more than a platonic relationship with Mike?" Violet asked, annoyedly.

"I-I didn't mean- It was... just a question- I'm sorry, Violet..." Nikolai stuttered. Violet scoffed and walked away,

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have let my jealousy cloud my thought! Now she'll never like me..." Nikolai said. "No... I cant up give up. But, there's something about Violet. She doesn't catch on to flirting or stuff like that. I wonder... Maybe I should try something more forward."_

* * *

Scott sat lazily on the counter top as Mike held his hand over his eye, injured from the salt, looking for a key. "Mike? Open the broom closet for me?"

"Do it yourself." Mike said, annoyed.

"Oh, Zoey~" Scott called with no real intention of calling her over.

Mike sighed in defeat, "Fine! Ooo, brooms I'm so scared..." Suddenly, a large roach attached to face. "Ah! Scott! You-"

"Nope. No keys in here." Scott said, smirking.

"I think I found something." Zoey said, before something pulled onto her head. "Hey! AHH! Mike!"

Mike ran over to her, "Zoey!"

"A little help?!" Zoey asked.

"Oh, Mike?" Scott called, holding up a garbage bag. "Root through this garbage. Now."

As Zoey's head was being pulled further into the bucket Mike walked over to Scott. "Oh... Gross. Oh, Ew, Ew, Ew!"

"Whoa, Zoey!" Violet exclaimed. She went over to Zoey and helped pull her head out of the bucket. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now. If Mike had helped!" Zoey yelled, looking over at him.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Okay. I get that we're all going for the million bucks, but ditching me to help Scott! What is Mike's deal!?"_

_"Mike would never leave Zoey to help Scott of all people. Something's up. And I'm going to find out. Ow! I don't know how much of this I can take..." Violet said._

* * *

Lightning pulled the giant cockroach off of Jo's face and it was launched onto Mike's crotch. Mike yelled and tried to punch it off as Scott lounged against a wall, laughing at him. "Jo! I got one! Go, Team Dude! Yeah, baby!" Lightning yelled when he found a key on top of the cabinet.

"Hey!" Jo yelled.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Jock Strap still doesn't get it. To the boss go the spoils. And I'm the boss! Ergo, he should be spoiling me. Maybe he's out lived his usefulness, after all._

* * *

"Gimmie that key!" Zoey yelled, stuffing the mop into the bucket hurting the giant roach inside. It coughed up the key. "Sweet! "

As Violet searched for a place she hadn't looked yet, she tripped over a floor mat. "Ow... Huh? This mat wasn't here last time we had to search the kitchen." The mat read, 'McLean Brand Floor Mats'. Violet rolled her eyes and thought for a moment. 'There's no way.' Violet lifted the rug and there was a key underneath. "Now, why didn't I think of that sooner?"

Jo stuck her hand into a garbage can and yanked out another silver key.  
"Hey, Jean I found two keys!" Cleo exclaimed, opening a cookie jar on top of the cabinet near the oven.

"That's awesome. Lets go!" Jean said. Cleo handed him a key and they left.

Nikolai sighed, not even looking for the key anymore, "What am I gonna do? Gotta think..." He leaned up against the silverware drawer and was stabbed in the back with something, "OW! Hey, a key!" He left the kitchen as well.

Cameron, after being beaten up by the giant cockroach, was thrown from underneath the table and he coughed up a key, "Yes! Uhoowww..."

Scott was breaking jars and a key fell from out of it, "Bingo." He looked at mike as he rubbed his head in pain. "Whoa, there's a gold key?"

"I found it in the garbage." Mike said.

"You need to give me that key." Scott said.

"Aw, Come on!" Mike complained.

"Oh, Zoey~" Scott called once again to black mail Mike. He sighed and switched keys with Mike, "Pleasure doing blackmail with ya."

"You let them trash my kitchen?! Chris, man. You know how long that's gonna take to clean up?" Chef said angrily as they stood outside the mess hall.

"Buddy. Brother from another mother. Relax, It's cool." Chris handed him a mop. "See? I got you a new mop." Chef growled in anger and and broke the mop. _

**Chef's junkyard...**

"Say hello to challenge parte deux. Grand Chef Auto! You've each been given a can of spray paint and a GPS map of the island. Your mission, race your go cats around the island and be first to graffiti tag three land marks. the rock wall of mount looming disaster, the spooky in the haunted forest, and the tippy top of a giant totem pole. Oh, and the go carts, you'll have to steal them. From Chef. The first player to success fully tag all three land marks wins immunity and gets to chose who will be eliminated. Alright, aaaaand GO!"

The players stood before Chef, who glared "Ooo, Chef's gonna stare us to death. Big deal." Jo said, hi-fiving Lightning.

"Nobody touches my stuff..." Chef said darkly. "Nobody." He snapped his fingers and a bunch of squirrels appeared.

"Laser Squirrels!" Cameron yelled. The squirrels violently attacked them.

Chris laughed as he lounged in a lawn chair, "I love it when Chef gets mad, don't you? Who will survive his wrath find out after the break. Right here on Total. Drama! Revenge of the island!"

* * *

The squirrels were relentlessly attacking the players, Lightning and Jo were cornered by Chef, "Heh, Heh, Heh... Game over. You're coming with me."

"Stay away from me!" Cleo said, running from the laser squirrels.

Jean noticed this and grabbed a tire. "Watch out!" He swung the tire in front of them, "I'm not letting you hurt her!" In response the squirrels began attacking Jean. He ran with them chasing him. "Cleo, go get a cart!"

"But... Ugh!" She looked over at the carts and back to Jean. She blushed hard and ran away from the squirrels with him.

"Cleo?" Jean yelled. "Why didn't you go get the cart?!"

"I wont leave you..." She said, looking away blushing. "I-I mean you saved me plenty of times this is the least I can do for my henchman."

"Cleo..." Jean said touched by her words. And closed his eyes for a moment and stopped running.

"Jean?" Cleo asked. "What're you doing! Those things are dangerous!"

"I'm gonna protect you, Cleo." and picked up the tire slamming it on top of the squirrels, trapping them. "Oh, man I cant believe that actually worked! Are you okay, Cleo?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm okay." Cleo walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "That was really brave of you, Jean." Jean's eyes widened and he collapsed in joy.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I don't want wanna sound all mushy and annoying like Zoey, but Jean was so gallant in the way he saved me! He just may be my prince, my Mate of Fate, If you will." She swooned._

_Jean was still shell shocked, "She... She kissed me. She actually kissed me! Does this mean she likes me?! I don't know what to do!"_

* * *

"They're in my hair!" Zoey yelled. There were Squirrels biting her head.

"Zoey!" Mike yelled, about to help her until Scott stopped next to him.

"Mike, cover me while I grab my go cart." Scott ordered.

"Oh, you've got be kiddi-oh!" Scott grabbed him my his arms, "Oh, fine."

Nikolai ducked behind a tower of tires were Violet was kneeling down. She was glaring at Scott. "What is up with them? I'm gonna have to find time to ask Mike." Violet said quietly.

"Violet?" Nikolai called.

"Huh?" she turned to the voice. "Nikolai?"

Nikolai took a breath, "Violet, I wanted to apologize for what I-"

Cameron hopped by in pain, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" The squirrels were biting him on his arms and legs. "They're all over me!"

"Cameron. I'm coming!" Violet ran out of her hiding sot and pulled the tiny monsters off. When they were about to jump on her, She broke a part off of the wooden fence and she smacked them away.

Nikolai looked at her in awe, "Whoa... I think I'm in love..." he whispered.

"They're back!" The squirrels were coming back and kept coming in larger numbers. "What do we do now?"

"I've got it!" Cameron pulled out a bag of peanuts, getting the squirrels attention, "You want em'? Go fetch!" The squirrels that were on Zoey also ran for the bag.

The bag landed in Jo's hoodie. "What the-" The squirrels began to chase Chef, Jo and Lightning.

"Phew... That was close. Thanks, Violet." Cameron said.

"You're welcome." Violet said, tossing down the wooden board.

"But, something confuses me. Usually Fea would come out in a situation like this. But, she didn't." Cameron said, "Weird."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"Cameron's right... Fea usually comes out when I'm scared and I was scared out of my mind. Come to think of it the day before yesterday no one came out, I was changing all day yesterday and today none of my personalities have coming out..." She gripped her head, "Ow! It's... Pulsating now...? What is wrong with me?"_

_"Darn it, Cam! I'm trying to apologize here!" Nikolai complained._

* * *

"My first time behind the wheel!" Cameron exclaimed happily.

"Gold key, Gold car. That's a recipe for victory. Giddy up!" Scott said, putting the key into ignition. When he realized he wasn't going anywhere he looked down at his car and realized that instead of front wheels there were cinder blocks. "Huh? Hey, no fair!"

"Oh, I dunno. I think you got what you deserved." Mike said, putting the key into his fully functional car.

Scott got back out of his car his car, "Give me my key back!"

"Whoa, not so fast. No take backs on carts. Especially, the pooey-er ones." Chris said interfering.

"Get me to the finish line." Scott whispered menacingly. He tied his immobile car to Mike's car and poked him with a stick. "Move it, Slow poke."

"Is that stick really necessary?" Mike asked.

"Not really." Scott said, amused at Mike's discomfort.

"Let's get going." Violet said, putting her car into ignition.

"Violet seriously. I have to talk to you." Nikolai said, climbing into his car.

"I'm sure it can wait." She said, driving off.

Scott eyes widened when Violet and Zoey zoomed past him and Mike, who were moving incredibly slowly.

Cleo watched the others get their carts and panicked, "We can't let them beat us! Get up, Jean!" she yelled, shaking the boy.

"What?! Where?!" He got up looking around rapidly.

"No time to explain! We gonna hurry!" She grabbed his hand ran with Jean to the carts.

"You cant do this!" Jo yelled, from the inside of a jail that she shared with Lightning. Chef looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Yeah! Lightning can't be caged!" Lightning yelled.

"Tell it to your prison guard." Chef said pointing his thumb in the direction of Fang who was chained to a stump and was itching to attack the teens. Chef walked away laughing maniacally.

"First land mark and first to tag it!" Zoey said. Spray painting a heart on the mountain. Yes! Go team Zoey!

Violet came up behind her, "And I'm second." She spray painted a crescent moon next to Zoey heart. They fived and ran back to their cars.

"Nice one, guys." Cameron said,

"Thanks." Violet said.

"Good luck, Cam!" Zoey said. The two girls drove off.

"Aw, man! I missed her!" Nikolai complained. He tagged the mountain with a star.

"What to tag? What to tag?" Cameron pondered. "Oh!" He began to spray the purple paint.

Mike and Scott finally arrived, "You wait here. I'm tagging first." Scott sprayed an 'X' on the rock while Mike sprayed a check mark.

Mike looked at Cameron's spray paint art, "Wow, Cam but you don't have to-" before he could finish, Scott honked his horn. "Y-You dont have to-" He honked again. "Alright, I'm coming!"

Cameron stopped painting, "What? What was that?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued.

Cleo and Jean came next, "Oh no! We're in last!" Cleo marked the mountain with black bat wings.

"At least we're not with Chef like, Jo and Lightning." Jean said, smiling. He spray painted a while daisy. They ran back to their cars.

**With Jo and Lightning...**

"Way to go, Jock Strap!" Jo complained

"Do not Disrespect the Lightning." Jo blew her whistled, silencing the quarter back.

"Zip it! What we need is a play. Can you bend these bars?" Jo asked.

"Like straws. What about him?" He said, referring to Fang.

"Leave fin face to me." Jo said, menacingly. Lightning began to bend the bars.

"Two down and we're in the lead!" Zoey said, happily after she and Violet left their marks on the giant tree.

Violet nodded, "This is going well. All that's left is the totem pole." They drove off as Mike and Scott arrived. Scott had spent the entire drive poking Mike with a stick.

"Oh, Mike." He sang, "Go check if it's safe."

"Yeah, Yeah." Mike said. Suddenly, a squid tentacle grabbed him and beat him up.

"Best blackmail ever!" Scott said, gleefully.

"Shaaa-nah!" Lightning finally pulled the bars open allowing them to escape.

"Nice. Now for that shark!" Jo pushed Lightning out of the jail and into Fang, who bit his butt. "Nice knowing ya, Shark bait! Drivers ed, don't fail me now!" Her car drove like it was old, stopping in the middle of driving and driving again.

"Did Jo leave me behind?" Lightning asked, in shock. "On purpose!? I gotta catch up so I can punch his lying face!" He tried to get away but Fang's grip on his but was too strong. "Quit chewing my butt, man! I'll take you to Scott!" At the mention of his mortal enemy, Fang drove the cart. "Go team, Lightning!"

He got a distorted message from an unconscious Chris on his GPS, "Listen up, three land marks wasn't hard enough. So, I added a fourth. It a doozy. A mountain side right near the center of the island. Now get tagging and don't spare the paint. McLean out."

Chef held a broken Chris doll and a tape recorder, "Nobody touches my stuff. Nobody! AHAHAHAHAH!"

Cameron finally finished his masterpiece, a picture of Chris handing the million to him, "Magnifico!" Jo drove up behind him.

"Why are you still here, bubble head?" Jo said, putting a circle and a line through his face. "It's a race, not Art School!" he face palmed, realizing his mistake.

"Oh... We're first to the top... Come on, come on." Zoey said, cheering herself on as she and Violet climbed up to the top of the pole. "One more to tag and we've one this thing, Violet."

"Yeah, Zoey. Then you can choose who to vote off." Violet replied.

"Mike, give me a boost?" Scott said.

"Stop helping him and help yourself!" Zoey yelled down.

"I am! Honest!" Mike said, as Scott stepped on his face.

"Ha ha! In your face!" Zoey said about to spray the pole.

"In yours." Scott threw his can at her face knocking her off and taking Violet's can down with her.

Violet's eye's flashed red for a split second, "Scott!" she yelled.

"AH! Help!" Zoey yelled, hanging from the wing of the pole, while Violet's can landed on the top of the Wing.

Scott quickly climbed up the pole, "Whoopsie!"

"Zoey! Hold on!" Mike said, trying to climb up to save his crush, until Scott came down after marking the pole first and knocked him down.

"I'm gonna need a tow to the last land mark." Scott said.

"Tow yourself! I'm helping Zoey!" Mike said, about to climb the pole again.

"Fine. I'll just get a list from someone else." Scott said, pulling off Mike's shirt, releasing Vito.

"Oh, no." Violet said, she climbed a little further down, since she could reach her can from where she was. "This is bad. Very, very bad. Where's Cameron when you need him?" She sprayed a moon onto the pole.

"Ay yo, Bro. You seen Anne Maria?" Vito asked, unaware that Anne Maria was gone.

"Yeah." Scott said, laughing deviously. "Give me a tow and I'll show ya!"

"You got it, Bro." Vito said, following Scott.

"Mike?" Zoey called, "MIKE!"

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Nikolai said, as he arrived with a flat tire. Cleo and Jean were right behind him. "That is cold."

"What just happened?" Jean asked surprised, helping Cleo out of her car.

Cleo looked up at Zoey and raised an eyebrow, "Mike left Zoey for Scott? I guess there's a first for everything."

Jo was currently, and slowly, driving to the second landmark. She sniffed the air, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that smell's like... Testosterone! NO!" Lightning and Fang sped past her.

"Take that, Coach!" Lightning yelled behind him. "Sha-bam!"

* * *

"Zoey take my hand." Violet said, helping Zoey up.

"Can you believe him?!" Zoey exclaimed angrily.

"No. No, I cant." Violet replied. 'Scott's gone too far this time.'

"He just left me! And Went with Scott of all people!" Zoey was so angry that stomped down on the wing, making it break. Zoey and Violet fell down to Cameron's cart and launched him up to the top of the totem pole.

"Aw, come on!" Cleo yelled.

"What the- Why didn't I think of that!?" Nikolai asked. He was only half way up the pole along with Cleo and Jean who were right below him.

"Hey! Cool! Top of the pole! Thanks you guys!" Cameron said, happily.

"Cant talk! Gotta go punch Mike!" Zoey said angrily walking back to her cart. "Or Vito! Or whatever his name is!"

"Oh, no! Vito! We've got to stop her!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Cameron jump and I'll catch you! We'll get her faster!" Violet yelled up.  
Cameron's eyes bugged out, "Jump?! This is way to high to jump!"

"We have to help Zoey and Mike! Trust me!" She said, Cameron gulped and let go of his grip on the pole and fell safely into Violet's arms.

"I'm alive! Thanks, Violet!" Cameron exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Wait, Violet! I have something to tell you!" Nikolai said,

"It can wait, Nikolai. I have to catch up to Zoey and Mike!" Violet explained. She and Cameron drove off.

Nikolai sighed, "She's just not that into you, Nikolai." Jean said. "Sorry, man."

"No. I cant give up. Not yet!" Nikolai Sprayed his star and quickly climbed down, driving after Violet.

"He sure is persistent." Cleo said, after she and Jean got back into their cars.

"Yeah, a little too much, I think." Jean said, worriedly, "Sooner or later, he might do something he'll regret."

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I was so busy going solo, that I forgot about Mike and Violet! Being a good friend is harder than it looks." Cameron said._

_Violet glared at the camera as her eyes flashed red and became a steady blue, "Scott took advantage of Mike's MPD. And he's gonna wish he hadn't." she realized what she just and gripped her head again as it began to hurt, "Ow... I've never been... vengeful like that before."_

_"I think Nikolai's crush is becoming a borderline obsession." Jean said. "I should talk to him."_

* * *

Lightning climbed the totem pole as Fang watched and waited in the car. Chris and Chef drove up towards the pole, "And the winner of Grand Chef Auto is- Where is everyone?"

"Going for that last land mark! The extra one that you added!" Lightning said, jumping into his cart and Fang drove off.

"What last landmark?" Chris said confused, as Chef whistled in mock innocence. He looked down at the GPS and gasped, "Mount Chrismore! Duncan!"

"That Duncan is one baaaad dude." Chef said smirking.

"Drive! We have to terminate this challenge with extreme prejudice!" Chris yelled, following the teen.

Vito and Scott were first to arrive, "Kay' ere' we go. Where's the club?" Vito asked.

"Right here." Scott said, hitting him upside the head with a blunt club shaped object, knocking him out.

Next to arrive was an angry Zoey, "Mike! We! Are! Done! Not that we ever even starte-!" She saw his unconscious form and all the anger she felt at that moment melted away. "Mike? Mike? Mike!"

**In Mike's subconscious plain...**

"Zoey?" Mike asked, hearing Zoey voice in his head. He got up from his position on the floor of his subconscious. "Where am I?"

"Ay, yo!" Vito said, getting Mike's attention. "We're all in your flippin mind!"

"It's a subconscious, ya Salami head!" Chester said, limping into Mike's view.

"I think it's time we show you who is boss!" Svetlana said, with her hands on her hips.

Suddenly a rope captured him. It was Manitoba, "Yeah! This shrimp keeps getting in my way with the ladies!"

"I'm in the way? You guys have been pushing me around way too long. It's payback time!" Mike said, before his personalities all jumped him.

**On the outside...**

Mike was fighting his own body for control, "Mike! What is wrong with you?!"

"He's fighting his multiple personalities for control!" Cameron exclaimed, when he and Violet arrived. When he realized that he'd just blurted out Mike's secret. "What is wrong with me?!"

"Zoey raised an eyebrow, "Multiple personalities?" She looked over at Violet.

Violet nodded, "I can confirm since I have it as well." Cameron looked up at her in shock and she shugged her shoulders, "If It's Zoey, than it's alright."

"Mike! Can you hear me?! Mike!" Zoey called.

**Inside Mike's subconscious...**

He heard Zoey calling for him and it gave him the strength to fight back. "That is it!" He said, punching Vito in the face. "I'm taking control! Starting now!" His pesonalities were laying in a pile when he was finished with them. "There! That's more like it! From now on, this brain is under new management! Mine!"

**Back on the outside... **

Mike finally stopped spazing out, "Mike. Mike? Are you okay?" Zoey said, running to him.

Mike smiled brightly at her, "Better than okay! I won!"

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_"I don't know how it happened, but somewhere in my brain I head Zoey yelling. And the idea of losing my one shot at with the coolest girl ever just made me... kinda loose it." Mike said._

* * *

"Zoey, listen." Mike said taking her hand in his. "My characters. They're not just for show. I have multiple personalities."

"Yeah, I know. Cameron and Violet just told me." Zoey said.

"Sorry!" They said.

"I should have told you first. I just didn't want you to think that I was a total freak." Mike explained. "Because the real me, really likes you. A lot."

Zoey laughed, "Are you kidding? I love odd balls! And You're officially the coolest one ever. Multiple just means there's more Mike to love."

"Mission successful." Cameron said, fist bumping Violet. "Now all we have to do it figure out why your personalities are suddenly fluctuating between active and inactive."

"So this is 'Mount Chrismore'?" Jean said, when he, Cleo, and Nikolai arrived.

"Vandalize Chris' pride and joy? My pleasure." She said, spraying a bat wings on the concrete statue.

"Score one for the Scott master." Scott was on hanging off the statue about to vandalize it, When Lightning and Fang were launched from their cart. Fang caught Scott in his mouth, while Lightning Spray painted a huge red lightning bolt along Chris' face.

"Sha-B-B-B-B-BAM!"

"My face! My beautiful fifty foot concrete face! Did oyu have to stop at the drive thru!?" Chris yelled. Chef responded by slurping his soda.

"Chris! I'd like to make my vote! Jo is outta here!" Lightning said pointing to Jo who finally arrived in her malfunctioning car.

"No. No vote for you." Chris said, putting his hand in Lighting face.

"What!?" Lightning exclaimed.

"You fell for an obvious prank by Duncan." Chris said.

"Duncan?" Cleo asked, "Duncan is was more destructive than that."

"Got that right. That wasn't me, bro. Sorry." Duncan said, before pressing a red button on a remote, exploding the statue. "Now that, that was me." Cleo ran over to him and they hi-fived.

"That was awesome, Bro!" Cleo said, before they both burst out laughing. Chef joined in as well making Chris glare angrily at him.

Fang was happily walking by with Scott in his mouth when Scott sprayed inside his mouth, making Fang spit him out. "Oh, darn he was almost eaten. What a tragedy." Nikolai said, sarcastically.

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony...**

"The real final landmark was the totem pole. So Immunity and today's sole vote goes to the first person who completely tagged it, Scott!"

"Yeah!" He cheered, making everyone aside from Jo and Lightning widen their eyes in shock.

"Scott, eliminate the player of your choice." Chris said, making a throat slit with his fingers. "Choose Lightning."

Lightning stood up in outrage, "No! Eliminate Jo! He's a rat!"

"Eeni meeni miini moh, who's the biggest loosy-o." Scott said. "It's Mike."

Zoey gasped as if saying, 'No it cant be!'

"Thanks for towing me to victory." Scott mocked, making Zoey and Violet glare hard at him.

"Mike, the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom is yours." Chris said, said smiling without a care in the world.

"We're gonna miss you, Mike." Cameron said, patting his shoulder.

"Absolutely. You were the best." Violet nodded in agreement.

"Bros forever?" Nikolai said offering a fist.

"Totally. You guys are the best." He said, fist pumping Nikolai.

"Okay, enough with the friendship. Chef?" Chris said. Chef knocked the group down and dragged Mike to the dock.

* * *

"Well, Mike. It was nice knowing you. All four of you. Or was it five. So hard to keep track." Chris said.

"Mike!" Zoey called, running to the catapult, "Aww... And we were just finally getting to know each other."

Mike pulled out a necklace with an insignia of his face on it, "I have something for you to remember me by."

"Oh, it's beautiful." She said taking it. "I wish we had more time together."

"Well, I probably have time for a good-bye kiss." Mike said. They were inches from kissing when Mike was launched.

"Or not." Chris said, smiling smugly. "Who will be the next looser hurled? What humiliating challenges lie in store? And where will I build my next monument to me find out next time on total drama Revenge of the island."

* * *

**Inside Violet's subconscious plain...**

The personalities were all sitting in the common room of the castle. Joy was knitting, Fea was in her usual spot in fetal position in the corner and Victory was lying on the floor, flipping through a comic book.

"You guys... I'm worried." Melancholy said, walking into the room. She looked like the rest of the girls except her eyes and hair streaks were gray, also there were clown like tear marks on her cheeks. She wore a permanently grim look on her face.

"You and Fea are always worrying about something or another." Victori said, not looking up from the comic book in her hand. She flipped another page, "But, only when you're not moping around and Fea is hiding somewhere, that is."

Joy put down her knitting needles and turned her attention to Mel, "What's wrong, Mel?" She crossed her legs on the mauve colored couch across from the somber girl.

"You guys... haven't noticed?" Mel asked, shyly. "There have been alot strange occurrences happening."

"Strange occurrences like what?" Victori said, kicking her legs childishly. "I haven't noticed anything."

"Well, for one I haven't been out in a very long time..." Mel said, looking away from the group.

"Isn't that a good thing? That would mean Violet is feeling sorrow." Victori said, rolling back onto her stomach.

"Aside from that, I think I understand what she's talking about. Strange occurrences like when I was speaking to Mike about something, I was forced out of control. And It wasn't Violet." Joy explained, folding her arms.

Victori rolled onto her back, "Ohhhhhh, I remember that. I was watching over Violet and she just disappeared suddenly. It was weird."

"I-If something like happened Why wouldn't you tell anyone!?" Fea yelled.

"No worries, Fear!" Victory said, happily. "I'm sure it's all good!"

"I don't get how you can be so calm?" Fea said, tucking her head into her knees.

Victori rolled onto her side, bumping into Joy's legs, "I don't get how you can be so... Not calm? Probably, cause I'm awesome."

Joy looked down at the restless girl, "Victori? You're been checking the door regularly, right?"

Victori rolled across the room and into Fea, making her flinch, "Uh, yah. The door always looks the same, chained and creepy."

"If it's not that than what could it possibly be?" Joy

**Elsewhere...**

The chains on the locked door of darkness was slowly cracking and chipping away. _"My time will come..."_

* * *

**Foreshadowing~ And yeah, OMG, I HATE Scott! ...Who am I kidding I LOVE Scott and I hate him. Luckily he's gonna get his. So, Yeah. You guys are great, really. And I would love it if you could give me some Ideas for upcoming challenges. Thanks! Leave you're idea's in the reviews. And For all the people who wanna see Violet as Melancholy, I am SO SO Sorry! I've been finding it hard to bring about something to make her sad... She's my brain-child. But, I'll do it for you guys. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Riddle Me Rumble

**Hello everyone! I am SO SO SO SO Sorry for taking THIS long to update! I've been really busy and due to a warning I got from a certain community creator I have to change all of my chapters so I'm not committing copyright infringement. I DO NOT wanna get reported and taken off.** **So I'll be changing the chapter and updating at the same time so It might take me a little longer to up date sorry!**

**Madison Wooten: I cant wait for my all-stars fic either, I'm gonna have SO much fun with that! Also, I'm sure the little apology up there answers all the other reviews after that. I wish you had an account so I could have told you sooner. I hate making people wait.**

**pensuka: ****Cleo being _Duncan's_ sister was something I wasn't planning. But, I was gonna make her someone's sister. Duncan seemed to fit the bill.**

**Thanks for putting up with me! I don't own Total Drama**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the campers went on a smash and grab graffiti raid. Lightning and Jo's team fell apart after she used him as shark bait. We found out that Cleo is actually former Total Drama Contestant, Duncan's younger sister. And Jean got a kiss on the cheek from Cleo. Scott blackmailed Mike by threatening to tell Zoey about his multiple personalities. Finally, Mike fought back, gave is personalities the beat down and got voted off the island. Too bad, so sad." Two interns were cleaning the catapult, one inside and one outside.

"Missed a spot. We're down to eight competitors and you'll never guess who's next to ride the hurl of shame." Chris signaled for Chef to launch the girl intern who was cleaning the inside of the catapult. Chris laughed, "Told ya." The male intern looked at Chris disapprovingly and walked away. "What? Catapults are expensive. Need to get my money's worth! But someone else will be flying before the day's over. Find out who right here on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**Chapter 9: Riddle Me Rumble**

* * *

**Morning... Girls room**

Violet slowly woke up and sat up in her bed, the room that the shared with all the other females on the team, Zoey, Cleo, and unfortunately Jo. They were all asleep and Violet tried to go back to sleep as well but her currently pounding headache wouldn't allow her the pleasure. She look around her bed and realized that her little mutated maggot wasn't in bed with her. 'Maybe he went outside?'

She groaned, tossed her sheets off of herself and attempted to climb out of bed. Forgetting that she was on the top bunk, she ended up falling to the ground with a muffled thud. Cleo, being the only light sleeper, heard the noise and opened an eye. She saw Violet lying flat on her face on the floor. Not caring, she un-saw this and went back to sleep. Violet, as quietly as she could, walked out of the door.

* * *

**Morning... Boy's room**

Nikolai's constant snoring managed to wake himself up out of his sleep, "What the- Who's there?" He looked around and noticed that it was morning and everyone was still asleep, he was going to to back to sleep as well when he heard someone outside. 'Who's out this early?' He got out of bed and left the room.

* * *

Violet cupped her hands over her mouth when she got a good distance from the building, "Bruno? Bruno? Where are you?" She called, in search of her gross pet. "Where could he be?"

"Violet?" Nikolai asked, when he heard her. He followed the sound of her voice and saw her walking around, looking for something. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, morning, Nikolai. You haven't seen Bruno, have you?" Violet asked, looking worried.

"Actually, I have. The little bugger found his way into our room, so I put him outside. Why? Did something happen?" Nikolai asked.

"There are things that can hurt him outside!" Violet exclaimed, her eyes becoming yellow, "Why didn't you just bring him to the girls room?!"

Her outburst surprised, Nikolai. He'd never seen her look so upset before. "I-I don't know!"

"I have to find him." Violet ran off into the forest in search of her little friend.

"Violet, wait! Today's challenge day!" Before the thought of chasing after her registered in her head she'd already disappeared into the forest. "Damn, she's fast. What am I doing just standing here?! I gotta find help!" He ran back to the camp and everyone was beginning to wake up.

"Nikolai? Where were you?" Jean asked, as he stepped out of the boys room. He thought for a moment "Were you and Violet getting to know each other?"

Nikolai nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Well, kinda sorta... When I let Bruno out of our room last light, he kinda disappeared. Violet got upset and went into the forest to find him."

"He's usually inside, isn't he?" Jean said. "In any case, I hope it's okay. She loves that thing."

Nikolai face palmed, "Don't remind me. She's gonna hate me after this."

"Who's going to hate you?" Cameron asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Nikolai let Violet's little pet out and now he's missing." Jean explained.

Cameron's eyes widened. He knew how happy Bruno made Violet, "You did what? Violet told me Bruno's a indoor worm!"

"She told you that?" Nikolai asked.

"We have to find them. Who knows what kind of crazy mutated animals are in the forest!" Cameron said.

Zoey walked out of the cabin and "Find what?" she yawned lightly as Cleo and Jo walked out.

"Nikolai let Bruno outside last night. And now they're both missing!" Cameron exclaimed.

"You let him outside?" Zoey asked, stretching.

"Doesn't that gross little worm thing freaks out when its outside too long?" Cleo asked yawning.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know this?!" Nikolai yelled.

Lighting stepped out of the cabin room, "What with all the yelling? The Lightning's trying to get some sleep!"

"We have to find Violet." Zoey said,

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris yelled from a huge bullhorn. "IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"Can you be any louder!" Scott asked.

Chris smirked, "Actually, I can." He slipped on his earmuffs and set the bull horn to 'You're insane!' He sounded the alarm hurting every one's ears.

"You had to ask?!" Jo yelled at him.

Chris laughed, "Hmm? You're down a camper."

"Violet's kind of missing at the moment." Cameron said.

"Well that sucks. Too bad so sad. Looks like Violet's out before she can even participate." Chris said.

"Does this mean no challenge?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Uh, NO." Chris said. "Today's challenge is-"

"Wait!" Zoey and Cameron yelled.

"Yes?" Chris asked.

"Cant we at least look for her?" Zoey asked.

"No way! I have a challenge waiting." Chris said, annoyed.

"B-But if you don't wait for her... you'll have one less person to torture!" Cameron said.

Chris thought for a moment, "Fine. Since I'm a nice guy and not heartless at all, I'll let you go look for her. But twenty. Minutes. Only. If you aren't back by then all three of you are eliminated."

"All three of us!?" Zoey and Cameron exclaimed.

"That's what I said." Chris said, mischievously. "Well? What're you waiting for? Go!" They ran off into the forest.

"Bruno?! Bruno where are you?!" Violet was running around the forest like a mad-woman frantically looking for her maggot. She'd mistaken quite a few of the other maggots for her but She knew Bruno. That and Melody tied her purple bow onto his head even though he was a male. At least the thought he was. "Where could he have gone?"

"Violet!"

"Violet where are you?!"

Cameron and Zoey were currently scouring the forest for their friend, "So Violet's multiple personality's caused this?"

"That's the most likely reason. I don't think Violet would risk a challenge like that." Cameron explained. "Even for Bruno."

"I don't really get it, but if we find someway to help her then her personalities wont come out anymore, right? Like Mike?"

"That's what I'm hoping for. But, we have to find her first." Cameron said. "Just how far did she run?"

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"This is getting way out of hand." Cameron said, "I have to find a way to shock Violet into 'normality' before she gets into serious trouble."_

_"Violet is my best friend and I'd do anything to help her. But, I could really use that million too. No, Zoey! Friends first, money second."_

* * *

Violet was running, in circles, yes, but running nonetheless. The more she ran and worried herself, the worse her headaches got. Not paying attention to where she was going, she slammed face-first into a tree, "Why is this happening to me...?" She looked on her right as she sat on the ground. It was a torn purple bow covered in green slime.

She gasped in shock and her eyes became grey. "Bruno..." Tears welled up in her eyes and poured down her cheeks.

* * *

**Inside Violet's conscious.**

_Joy walked into the common room of the castle, "Everyone? I cant find Mel anywhere. Have either of you seen her anywhere?"_

_"She was right here a second ago." Fea said, sitting strangely still as Victori slept next to her on the pink colored couch._

_"Huh? What's going on?" Victori said, slowly waking up. "Joy?"_

_Joy was shaking in panic, "F-For once, I think I know what Fea feels like all the time. But, why am I so scared?"_

_"Joy's scared? That's weird..." Victori said yawning. "Why am I so tired? And Fea's not flipping out, that's weird..." She immediately went back to sleep._

_"V-Victori? Wake up this is serious!" Joy yelled._

_"Why? What's wrong, Joy?" Fea asked._

_"What do you mean what's wrong?! You're not panicking, Victori's being lazy, and Mel is on the outside! Everything is wrong!" Joy exclaimed._

_"So?"_

_Joy face palmed, "Mel is sadness and despair! If she's gone then that means something horrible has happened to Violet! And worst of all with all those negative emotions floating around, you-know-who can escape!"_

_"I guess that is pretty bad." Fea said, yawning. "I'm really tired..."_

_"No, No. Fea stay with me! I need you!" Joy shook she yellow eyed girl franticly, "Great, now I'm on my own." Joy ran out of the common room and the castle all together to find Violet. "This can't happen! I have to make sure Violet never find out about this. I'll fix it on my own if I have to! I wont let monster is not leave her cell!"_

* * *

"We don't have much time! We have to find Violet fast!" Cameron yelled.

"Wait, I think I see her! Up ahead!" Zoey said. They ran up to the girl and she was in fetal position with her head tucked into her knees. "Violet! We have to get back to camp! Are you okay?"

"I'm... sooooorrryyyy... Bruno..." she whimpered.

Lying next to her was the same bow that brought out the solemn personality. "I think this might be the cause of Violet's current position." Cameron said picking up the bow. "What do we do now?"

"We cant figure this out now. We only have five minutes left!" Zoey exclaimed. "Cameron, can you help me get Violet onto my back?"

"Uh, Sure." With some struggle Cameron helped Violet onto Zoey's back.

"Okay, lets go!"

* * *

Chris looked down at his watch, "Heh, they're really cutting it close." That was when the three teenagers emerged from the forest. "Oh there they are. Now we can finally begin today's challenge. Thanks for wasting 20 minutes of my precious time."

"I'm sorry..." Violet droned when she got off of Zoey's back.

"Whoa, happened to her?" Cleo asked. Violet's purple streaks were now fallen in front of her hair like bangs, darkening her face.

"Violet's a little under the weather." Zoey said, looking at Violet with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, no big deal." Cameron said nervously equally worried about Violet's condition.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"This is possibly the worst thing that could happen. I don't even know what to do anymore. I mean what could I possibly do! From what Joy has told me Mel is the hardest to pull back! I'm the worst aspiring psychiatrist ever..." Cameron said._

_"Poor Violet. I hate seeing her so sad. I just breaks my heart. I have to try and cheer her up! Now, how do I go about doing that?" Zoey said._

* * *

"Okay, your first challenge Riddle or Rumble VS competition!" Chris announced. Chef wheeled out the giant wheel in a pink dress, making them all laugh, "It's very simple. My lovely assistant Chef will spin this 'Wheel of R or R'. If you land on a question mark you have to go against the person who's picture appears on the screen to solve a riddle. Get it wrong and you get a very special prize. Get it right you gain a point."

"What's that other thing we land on?" Cleo asked.

"Oh ho, yeah. If you land on the Rumble you have to fight the other player in a physical challenge chosen randomly from this hat." Chris said, sadistically, holding up a top hat. "Win and you get a point. Get it?"

"Um, no?" Lightning said.

"Ugh... If you get a riddle and you cant solve it you lose a point and your opponent gains a point. You do solve it, you gain a point. If you get a rumble, you fight and lose you lose a point and the winner gets the point. If you win you get the point. First to 10 points wins the whole shebang and immunity. Whoever have the lowest points will be eliminated. Do you get it now?" Chris said.

Lightning scratched his head. "I think so."

"Okay then. Let's go!" Chris said.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"Oh, No! This sucks! I don't get riddles at all! I'm cool with puzzles but, riddles make no sense to me! And I'm too soft and fleshy to get eaten by piranha." Nikolai complained._

* * *

They were all sitting in a audience like setting with a stage in front of them, "Hey, Violet?" Nikolai called. Violet was lying on her side in fetal position.

"...Huh...?"

He was a little creeped out by her response, "Um, are you okay? Did you find Bruno?"

"...Bruno is... No longer in the land of the living..."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." Nikolai said.

"...I am too..."

"All this over a dumb little worm?" Cleo asked.

"It was like her friend. Makes sense that she'd be all depressed." Jean said.

"You're too considerate, Jean. But that's what I lo-"

"Welcome to the Riddle or Rumble challenge!" Chris was dressed in a powder blue suit and began talking like a game show host.

"What's with these collars, Chris?" Scott asked, tugging at the metal collar.

"Funny you should ask." Chris said. He pressed the red button on his remote and everyone was electrocuted. "Okay! First contestant Jo come on down!"

Jo got up from her seat and spun the wheel, "C'mon Rumble!" She landed on Riddle and Lightning's face appeared in the screen above them. "Darn it! Ah, well at least it's against that Idiot Jock strap."

"Aw yeah! Your going down Jo!" Lightning said, kissing his muscles.

"She landed on Riddle not Rumble, Testosterone for brains." Nikolai said.

"So, I ain't pounding Jo in his liar face?" Lightning asked.

"As if you could pound me, Light-weight!" Jo yelled.

"No, no. You two will be fighting a battle of brains. This should be interesting." Chris said. Lightning and Jo was standing behind the game show like pedestals with red buttons on them. Behind Chris was a big black electronic scoreboard with all the campers names on it. "First Riddle, 'No sooner spoken than broken. What is it?'"

"What? That makes no sense!" Jo complained.

"This is making my head hurt." Lightning said.

"Really? Why am I not surprised?" Chris said. "You have 2 minutes left to give an answer. You have two chances to guess."

"No sooner spoken, than broken..." Jo said she had a look of actual concentration on her face. "I don't know is it like promises?" She was shocked by her collar making Lightning laugh at her. "Ow, why did I get shocked?! I have another guess!"

Chris laughed, "If you guess wrong no matter what you get an electric shock. Lightning anything from you?"

"Uhhhh... The other team? OW!" Lightning was also shocked.

"You have thirty seconds." Chris said.

"I hate this stupid challenge already! I don't know...! Silence! Silence is broken!" Jo yelled. There was a ding and Lightning was shocked again.

Chris looked down at the card, "Correct! The answer is silence! Jo is correct One point for Jo and Lightning stays at zero."

"Aw, Man! This ain't over Jo!" Lightning yelled.

Jo cheered, "Boom baby! Bubble boy's not the only smart one!"

"Next, contestant!" Chris yelled, "Scott, come on down!"

Majority of the other campers looked at the farm boy with heated glares. "C'mon rumble!" He spun the wheel and landed on rumble and on the screen was Zoey's picture.

"Rumble Scott vs. Zoey! Oh, this should be good!" Chris said. The two redhead's glared at each other. Chris pulled a piece of paper out of a hat, "Your challenge is a Raft race! First around the Buoy and back wins! Head over to the Bay of dismay!"

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"I've never been the kind of person to bare any kind of hatred towards someone, but Scott took advantage of Mike and voted him off! I'm not gonna let him win!" Zoey yelled._

_"I'm sure Miss friendship and sunshine is ticked that I voted of her little boyfriend. But, I got this in the bag!" Scott said, folding his arms and smirking._

* * *

The rest of the campers stayed in the audience and watched Zoey and Scott on their rafts preparing to start, "Ready, maggots?!" Chef yelled, with a bullhorn. The two glared harder at each other. "BEGIN!"

Zoey and Scott began using their wooden poles to propel themselves towards the buoy. "Whoa!" Zoey exclaimed when a few mutated piranha tried to attack them form the water.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the piranhas? Sorry bout that. Hahaha!" Chris said, menacingly from a screen back on the island.

Scott dodged another mutated fish and tossed a piece of carved wood at Zoey with a smirk, knocking her paddle out of her hand and into the water. "Wha- No!"

Scott cackled as he whizzed by, "Whoops!"

Zoey growled and jumped into the water after her paddle. As she did this, Scott went around the buoy, and was making his way back. "That point is mine!" At least that's what he thought until a certain mutated shark jumped out of the water and onto his raft. Zoey, with her paddle came back up for air as Scott was trying to swim away from Fang.

"Serves you right." Zoey said as she paddled her way to the buoy and back to the shore.

"And Zoey wins the Raft race!" Chris said, as Scott was shocked for his loss.

* * *

_"Violet! Violet!" Joy called, she was running around Violet's mind trying to find said girl. "Where could she be?"_

* * *

"Okay, next contestant up Nikolai!" Chris said.

Nikolai got up from his seat nervously, 'Please no riddle, please no riddle! But, can I really do Rumble? Second thought! Please riddle!' Nikolai spun the wheel.

"Aaaaand riddle!" Chris said.

'Yes!'

Up on the screen was Cameron's picture,

'NO!'

"Well, this should be over quickly." Chris said, when Nikolai and Cameron stepped up to the podiums. "Here's your riddle, 'We are very little creatures; all of us have different features. One of us in glass is set; one of us you'll find in jet. Another you may see in tin, and a fourth is boxed within. If the fifth you should pursue, it can never fly from you. What are we?'"

All the color in Nikolai face disappeared, "Wha- What is that even supposed to be!?"

On Cameron's face was a calculating look as if he was thinking hard, "One is glass in set, another is in jet, another is in tin, the next is boxed within and the last 'you should pursue, it can never fly from you. Tin... Jet.. glass in set..."

"Not even his thinking aloud is helping. And if I guess I'll get shocked for being wrong. I should have just forfeit." Nikolai said.

Cameron suddenly came up with an answer, "A,E,I,O and U! The vowels!"

"Ding Ding Ding! Looks like Cameron's got the right answer." Chris said. "What a surprise."

"Yes!" Cameron cheered, before Nikolai was shocked by his collar. "Sorry, Nikolai."

"I-It's cool."

* * *

"Next up is Cleo!" Chris called.

"I'm by far to couth to do any kind of rumble." Cleo said getting up from her seat, "I hope I get riddle."

"Good luck, Cleo." Jean said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Jean." She smiled.

When she spun the wheel, it nearly landed on riddle but inevitably landed on rumble. "No!" The picture that ended up on the screen was Jean's. Jean's eyes dialated, "Double No!" Cleo yelled.

"I have to fight Cleo?!" Jean exclaimed.

"Harsh." Nikolai said.

* * *

_**TD Confessional:**_

_"Are you kidding me?! I dont wanna have to fight the only girl who's ever given me the time of day!" Jean yelled. "This game sucks."_

_"I know Chris is controlling this challenge! I know it! Jo against Lightning, Zoey against Scott and now ME against Jean! There ain't no way that was random!" She got into the camera, "I know ya'll are watching! An ya'll can suck it!" She sat back down and cleared her throat. "Excuse me."_

* * *

Jean and Cleo were in a field with Chef as they watched Chris speak from a TV screen, "Jean and Cleo your challenge is... Go-cart chariot Jousting!" Chris said, with the both of them standing in go-carts decorated to look like chariots. They were wearing cardboard armor.

"Is that cardboard?" Jo asked. "Lame."

"What's jousting?" Lightning asked.

"If you don't know what jousting is, that's a good thing. Jousting is martial game between two horsemen and using lances, in your case go carts and padded poles. Your primary aim is to strike down your opponent with your lance while riding towards him or her at high speed. After three tries, whoever has the most knockouts wins.

"This is so messed up." Jean said as he was handed his padded pole. 'I don't want to fight Cleo.'

"I suppose if I have to, I'll fight Jean." Cleo said, quietly as she handed her padded pole. 'But, I wont enjoy it.'

"Ready?" Chris asked. "Round one! GO!"

Cleo and Jean stepped on the pedals of their go cart chariots and drove towards each other. Jean with a look of worry on his face and Cleo with a look of determination. When they collided Jean was thrown from his cart by Cleo's pole slamming into his go cart. "Jean! Are you okay?!" She called, not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm cool..." Jean said, lying on the ground next to his cart. "Didn't... even hurt."

Jo, Lightning and Scott laughed, "What a loser!" Scott said.

"Ha! Looks like Mumbles can actually take a hit!" Jo laughed.

"And a knock down for Cleo. Get up and ready for round two!" Chris said.

Once again the two were on their carts ready to joust, "Round two! GO!"

Their carts were barreling for each other when Jean's cart ran over a pebble, shaking the cart when he and Cleo collided. Before he knew it, he was still on his cart and Cleo was on the ground holding her face. "What the- How the-"

"Knockdown! And Jean takes a point! Got her right in the face, too! Cold." Chris said.

"Ow!" Cleo yelled. She looked at her hand and the were blood. "Jean, You cut my face!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Jean said.

"I saw you move the pole right into my face!" Cleo yelled. She angrily got into her chariot.

"I don't know what happened." Jean said.

"Final round!" Chris said. "Round three! GO!"

Cleo kept a tight grip on her padded pole as she and Jean moved closer and closer towards each other. Before they could collide, Jean tosses aside his pole, allowing himself to be thrown from the cart. Cleo's eyes widened.

"And Jean takes a dive! Making Cleo the winner of round three and the Go-cart chariot Jousting challenge!" Chris said.

Jean was shocked by his collar, when Cleo ran over to him, "Jean? Why would you do that?!"

"I didnt want you to think that I'd ever hurt you, Cleo." Jean smiled despite the pain he was in.

Cleo's face exploded in red and she hugged him, "You are like the sweetest person I've ever met!

"Aw! How sweet!" Zoey said, looking at the screen.

"All relationships... are doomed to fail." Violet droned, getting a weird look from everyone aside from Zoey and Cameron who traded worried glances.

"What's wrong with you today, Violet? I know you lost your worm and all but Jean's been working hard to get into Cleo's good graces." Nikolai said, a little ticked by Violet's attitude.

"Ignore Violet. She's just a bit under the weather." Zoey said, nervously laughing. "We've got to change her back fast!" She whispered to Cameron.

"I know! I've been trying to think of a way but, nothing is coming to me." Cameron said, "Now, I think I know what it feels like to be Lightning."

* * *

_**Violet's subconscious...**_

_"Violet! Violet! Where are you sweetie?!" Joy was frantically running around looking for Violet's hopefully unconscious mental body. "Oh, I hope she didnt wake up... I cant let her remember her real childhood." She suddenly began shivering. "Huh? Why is it so cold? A change in our personalities and now the mental environment?" Joy fell to her knees and raised her hands up into the air before griping her head, " This is so bad! Mel's been out too long! Every! Thing! Is! Bad! VIOLET!"_

* * *

"Next up to the wheel is Violet!" Chris said. When Violet made no movement, Chris got annoyed and called again. "Helloooo? Violet!"

"Violet, It's your turn." Cameron said, slightly shaking her.

"...Huh? Okay." She got up and trudged over to the wheel. She turned the wheel and landed on Riddle. And the picture that appeared on the screen was Zoey's.

Zoey gasped, "No way!"

Violet looked down and sighed deeply. "Woe... is me..."

Zoey sighed as well, "At least its just solving a riddle..."

"Nope! You just happened to land on a very special riddle slide." Chris said, smirking and changing the real one. "You have to solve a riddle and do a physical challenge at the same time! You will use dart guns to shoot these balloons each of which holds a riddle. You get one chance to answer each one correctly. Get it wrong, you get electrocuted. Get it right, you get a point whoever has the most points within the time limit wins this challenge!" The two girls were given their dart guns and a wall of balloons tied to it was rolled in. "Good luck, Violet." Zoey said smiling, trying to make light of the situation.

"No such thing exists." Violet said, tilting her head to the side.

"Aaaaaand Begin!" Chris yelled. Violet and Zoey began shooting their dart guns at the balloon and ran to pick up their riddles.. "Times up! Let's see how many riddles you got. Zoey had 6 and Violet has 4! Zoey has an slight advantage but will that help?" Two screens were rolled in next to the two girls. "Time to solve your riddles."

Zoey pulled out her first riddle, "When they are caught, they are thrown away. When they escape, you itch all day." Zoey raised an eyebrow, " I think I've heard this one before... I think the answer was, uh, fleas!"

"Correct! A point for Zoey. Violet go!"

"Who killed one-fourth of mankind?" Violet said reading her riddle, "Cain."

"Correct! A point for Violet!"

"Cain? Who's Cain?" Zoey asked.

"From the bible. Cain who so heartlessly murdered his younger brother, Abel when only he, Abel and their parents existed. He killed one-fourth of mankind." Violet said, with her head tilted to the side with a glassy half lidded look in her eyes, creeping out the other camper along with Chris and Chef.

* * *

**_TD Confessional:_**

_"Is it just me or is that Violet girl starting to act weird like Dawn?" Lightning said, shivering._

_"Princess mood swing just went from weirdo to creeper." Jo said._

_"What is up with Violet?! I know her pet died and all but- seriously! Maybe I should do that thing I was gonna do... Shock her into a good mood maybe?" Nikolai said._

_"Who would of thought Violet could be so cynical?" Cleo asked. "Then again, that's actually not that surprising, I think."_

* * *

"O... kay?" Chris said. "Zoey read your riddle!"

"I pass by the sun, yet make no shadow. What am I?" Zoey read. She thought for a moment, "Air?" Zoey was shocked by her collar. "Ow! What else does?!"

"Sorry, the answer I was looking for was wind. Not air." Chris said chuckling wickedly. "No point for Zoey. Violet's turn."

Violet picked out her next riddle, "It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind the stars and beneath the hills. Ends life and kills laughter. What is it?" Violet dropped the slip of paper, "It's Darkness. It ends life and kills laughter."

"Correct! Another point for Violet! Better hurry up were running out of time!" Chris said, "Zoey, go!"

"What is it that is cant hear, cant speak and cant see but always tells the truth? What?" Zoey said, confused. "That makes no sense."

"You're running out of time!" Chris said tapping an imaginary watch.

"It cant see, it cant hear, and cant speak. Also it tells the truth. Maybe a book? No, there are books with lies."

"Tick-tock..." Chris said.

"I... I don't know!" Zoey said, before she was electrocuted.

"Well, that's that. Violet has 2 answers and Zoey has 1. Violet win a point." Chris said.

* * *

After a series of riddles and physical challenges the end of the game was nearing with the last challenge left in the hat. "Lightning you've got rumble." Chris said, the face that appeared on the screen was Violet's.

"Man I gotta fight a girl? Lame." Lightning grumbled.

"What's wrong, Sparkle? Cant take her?" Jo sneered.

"Shut it, bro!" Lightning said.

Jo glared, "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Lightning and Violet! You're challenge is this!" he gestured to a huge pool of water with two tall pillars on it, wide enough to hold a person on each and close enough for them to fight. "You two will be rumbling on these pillars with these padded poles. You two will be on these poles trying to knock each other off. By the way, that pool is full of electric eels and piranha."

"This is gonna be an easy win!" Lightning said.

"I don't doubt that." Chris said, "Now get up there!"

Lightning and Violet were standing on top of the pillars with their poles in hand. Violet looked down at the pool along way beneath her and sighed. "Goodbye cruel world."

* * *

_Joy was still running around in the cold trying to find Violet when she came across the feared black door, "Victori was right. It is locked." She said when she noticed the black mist seeping from it. "Oh no. Oh, no no no no no!"_

_"Oh, yes." A voice echoed. "Watch out, Joy. I'll be coming back very soon~"_

_"I'm not going to let that happen!" Joy yelled, in no particular direction. "I wont allow you to ever come back!"_

_"You? Allow me? If not for that accursed room I would've taken what's mine a long time ago. I'm sure you've noticed, all these strange things happening here. That stupid little girl's mind is breaking down, making it easy for me to break free and take control. And there's nothing you can do about it! HAHAHAHAHA!"A black mist formed into a female body and gestured to an unconscious Violet appeared before Joy chained to no particular wall._

_"No! Violet! This cant happen again!" Joy yelled._

* * *

"Ready? GO!" Chris said waving a flag.

Lightning immediately began battering violet with the padded pole, trying to knock her off as fast as possible. "C'mon fall off, girl! It ain't cool to fight a girl!"

"C'mon Violet! You can do it!" Zoey cheered.

Violet tried her best to not lose her balance and blocking Lightning at the same time "This is so hard..."

"Go, Violet!" Cameron cheered.

"Take him down!" He looked over at Jean and Cleo who were too busy looking into each others eyes to cheer and laughing at some inside joke. "Lucky..."

With another violent push, Violet fell from the pillar, "Finally!" Lightning cheered.

"Not so fast." Chris said.

"What?" Lightning asked, confused. "She fell off! I win!"

"Look!" Zoey said, pointing to Violet's pillar. She was dangling of the edge and managed to pull herself back up with her padded pole in hand.

"Aw, what? Just let me win girl!" Lightning began trying to push her off again.

"Stop... I don't like it." Violet whimpered and closed her eyes as she held up her pole. "Please stop... Stop. Stop!" Violet's eyes became red. She raised her padded pole and knocked Lightning's pole from out out of his hand. Which was easily done since his grip on it wasn't very tight. Violet chuckled and a dark voice escaped her mouth, "Wanna get violent? Let. Get. Violent." Violet loosened the pads on the pole and smacked Lightning in the head with the pad, causing it to fall off.

"Yo, watch where your-!" Lightning attempted to yell at the girl but he was hit the stomach with the pad less pole and then in the groin, making the boys groan. He fell off the Pillar and into the water being shocked by his collar and the electric eels and was bitten by piranha.

"Whoa!" Chris said, "That. Was. Awesome! Violet wins!

"Whoops, looks like the padding came off." Violet chuckled, putting the pad less pole on her shoulder.

* * *

**TD Confessional:**

_Violet chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? He had it coming. Heheheh." Her eyes became gray again, "I am so sorry!"_

_"What was that?!" Cameron exclaimed, "That was a dramatic change in Mel usual reactions."_

_"I've never seen Violet act that way before!" Zoey said. "But, I guess that's what happens when you're pushed to far."_

_"I've never been this attracted to anyone ever." Nikolai said._

* * *

**Campfire ceremony...**

"Okay, campers. You solved and bombed riddles, competed in and failed miserably in physical challenges. Time to tally up your points. Zoey in first place with 10 points wins today's challenge." Chris said. He tossed a marshmallow in her direction. "Next is Violet in second with 9 points, Jean in third with 7 points, Cameron in fourth with 6 points, Cleo in fifth with 5 points, Jo in sixth with 4 points."

Nikolai glared at Jo and she glared back, "There's only one spot left. Lightning and Nikolai. Campers the last marshmallow goes to... Nikolai."

"Ah! No!" Nikolai yelled.

"Cant say I'm surprised, "You got riddle almost every time and never got them right. Even Lightning got one."

* * *

"Bye, Nik!" Zoey said, when Nikolai was roughly thrown into the catapult.

"I'll miss you, bro." Jean said, he fist bumped Nikolai.

"Bye..." Violet said, quietly.

Nikolai looked at Violet and hopped out of the catapult, "Hey!" Chris yelled.

Nikolai grasped Violet's face and pressed his lips against hers. Violet's eyes widened and switched between pink, green, yellow, red and gray, before going back to blue. When he moved away, Violet was completely still with a perpetually shocked look on her face. "Uh...? Violet?"

Chris sighing annoyedly, "Chef?" The tall man grabbed the boy and threw up over his shoulder.

"Wait! Violet! I've been wanting to tell you this since we first arrived on the island. I- Ahhhhh!" He was launched from the catapult.

"Whoops!" Chris said, "Come back next time for more piranhas, pain and humiliation right here on Total. Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

_"Looks like I don't have fun control." The red eyed cloud of mist said, annoyedly._

_Joy sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." Suddenly there was an 'Earth quake' that knocked the pink eyed girl down to her knees. Her black hair whipped around in a sudden gust of wind that blew throughout the plain. Joy looked up from the ground and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. The terrain of Violet's mind scape looked totally different. The was a lava-like end of the world setting. "What is happening?!"_

_"AHAHAHA! Look at all the calamity! That stupid girl is almost completely lost her mind. It almost makes me wonder what shocked her this badly. But, I shouldn't squander the perfect opportunity!" A few more of the chains on the door broke, allowing the mist to take form. It was a girl identical to Joy and the other personalities, except her eyes and hair streaks were red and there was a red skull on her left cheek._

_"Luci... no." Joy said still on her knees._

_"Luci, yes." The girl smiled. A chain appeared in her in her hand and tied up Joy with it, hanging her up next to Violet. "You cant stop me now!" _

_"You wont get away with this!" Joy yelled._

_"Oh, really?" Luci said, "It looks a lot like I already have! And with those other idiots fast asleep, I will take little work to knock Mel out of control and take this body for my own! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

**Is that good? That's the first chapter I've written with completely fictional situation! I'm actually pretty proud of myself for not being lazy writing this much! Thanks for reading! And tell me that you think of this chapter! What I did wrong, what I did right? I wanna hear your opinion. Thanks!**


End file.
